Shades of Red
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: //Complete\\ a love story involving The Big Red Machine, The One Man Fence, and The Deadman
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't not own __the superstars in this fic, and I do not make claims as to how they live their lives or their sexual orientation. I am making no money off of this so if ya sue all your going to get is some baby toys._

It was an hour after RAW and I found myself sitting in the hotel bar drowning himself to block out my thoughts. Tonight I had found himself on the same side as the man I respected and had grown to care for. I had just ordered my third tequila when I heard him, it wasn't hard to tell him apart from the others his voice was a lower pitch and had a gravelly edge. A second gravelly voice joined his and I had to swallow twice to get the alcohol to go down. A hand on my shoulder made me jump sideways and I ended up on the floor.

"Whoa there, you alright?" He reached down and wrapped his massive hand around my wrist, and I closed mine around his out of reflex and he pulled me to my feet.

I swayed from the sudden change in position he reached out to steady me, one hand on my shoulder and one on my lower back. Up close his eyes were a brilliant blue and my breathing became labored as I stared at him.

"I do believe that you have scared him speechless Glen."

"Mark you know that's your area of expertise." Glen smirked as he looked over at Mark. "Hey kid, what's your name, we can't go around calling you Bam all the time. Ron might think we're ripping off his catch phrase." He smiled at me and I felt my heart constrict.

"J-justin." I gulped, cursing myself for drinking, I finally get to talk to him and I'm almost 3 sheets to the wind.

"Well Justin, why don't you join me and Mark here for a little drinking." He smiled and nodded over to the table where Mark had already seated himself.

"Sure."

Glen clapped me on my back and started over, a pitcher of the local brew in one hand and two glasses in the other. I watched as he walked, he had changed into some tight wrangler jeans and black muscle shirt, and his muscles rippled invitingly. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. My mouth ran dry as my mind ran to other, more erotic thoughts about what I want to do to the large man.

"You did good tonight Justin, you keep this up and you'll go far in the WWE."

"T-thank you." I mumbled as I looked down at the table, I could feel myself blushing and that was the last thing I wanted those two to see.

"Glen, you're embarrassing the man." Mark laughed as I brought my head up and stared at him.

Like Glen, Mark is a good looking man, his green eyes sparkle when he looks at you and it's that sparkle that gives you the insight into his mood. He had his long hair pulled back and a bandanna tied around it, a throwback to his American Bad Ass days. Both of them have that dangerous edge to them and I can see why they have flocks of women after them after the shows. I flick my eyes back and forth between them as they talk, my eyes drawn to their mouths. Glen has more of a pouting bottom lip and Mark's are full and plump, both sets begging to be kissed. I shake my head and look back towards the table. Had anyone asked me month ago if I would be entertaining erotic thoughts about these two giants in the wrestling world and I would have flattened them with hard right.

Chavo was the first one to bring it to my attention. It was two hours after my debut and we were sitting in a night club not too far from the hotel and there were women circled around us. Chavo had one on each knee and I just kept pushing them away, my excuse being that I was uncomfortable around big groups of people. Chavo had looked at me and said that I was in the wrong in the business if I had that fear. Then I heard Glen's voice over the music and my eyes were drawn to the big man. He spotted us and made his way over, I thought that he was going to kill us for the little stunt in the ring that night. Instead he just came over and shook Chavo's hand and nodded in my direction. I felt my heart soar from just that little acknowlegdement and my mood lightened some. After we made it back to the room Chavo looked at me, he was drunk off his ass so he actually looked past me, but he said that he didn't care if I was into guys just don't come on to him, he even went so far as to say that he would introduce me to some of the other guys that share perspective. He passed out a minute later, falling face down onto his bed. I was left standing with my mouth open as I thought about his words.

It was true that I didn't run around with females, but I had always thought that I was looking for the right one, not some ring rat who only wants to sleep with me because of who I am. It hit me in that moment that I was attracted to males, sure I admired them for their in ring skills and agility, it was the reason that I got into wrestling in the first place, but I never thought that I was attracted to them sexually. When I made my debut against Kane, I was in awe of the bigger man, he moved as if he owned the ring. When I had him held down on the table, I felt his strength as he fought against me and it excited me that of all the superstars to enter a feud with they picked him.

"Justin, you there man?" Glen said laughing as he waved his hand in front on my face.

"Wha-, yea I'm here, just lost to thoughts." I grinned, the tequila had to be kicking in, I wasn't feeling as nervous anymore.

"Ahh, Mark suffers from that too, only his thoughts normally have more to do with women, OW! Fine men then. WHAT?!" I watched the by play between the two, Glen was laughing and Mark was growling and punching him in the shoulder.

"So Mark which is it?" I couldn't believe those words just left my mouth, and the look on Mark's face let me know that I had over stepped a boundary. "I-I mean..."

"Justin, you know for a rookie you have alot of balls." Mark's face lost the feral look and he laughed. "I really don't have a preference, I'm more attracted to the personality then gender or looks."

"Which would explain the whole Batista thing" Glen mumbled into his drink.

"I heard that, what about your little Hurricane fixation, or the whole Teri deal you had."

I watched as Glen choked on the beer he had in his mouth, spraying it over the table as he glared at Mark. I set my glass down, my eyes bouncing between the two men, it was almost as if they were trying to make each other jealous by bringing up past conquests. Glen just glared and picked his glass up again, taking a long pull before speaking.

"Yea, what about it, it's in the past, I'm not ashamed of it." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but his eyes challenged Mark to same something else.

"Alright guys, save the 'brotherly love' for the ring." I interjecting, although a part of me wanted them to start brawling so that I could get in the middle to try and stop them.

"Justin's right." Glen smiled over at me and if I had been standing my knees would have given out.

We continued to drink and joke, not realizing that they had started herding the patrons out of the bar. A buxom young waitress sashayed over to the table and cleared her throat to get our attention, we were talking about up coming storylines and where we thought they were heading. It took her minute to get our attention, nad even then it took her shaking Mark's shoulder to break the conversation.

"Guys, it's time for you all to leave, we're closing." Her voice was low and she batted her eyelashes as she looked him over, it was clear that she was interested.

Mark quirked his eyebrow and stared back, a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry darlin', we'll be outta yer hair here in a minute." She blushed as he smiled at her again, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

Glen snorted and downed his drink before rising to his feet, he looked over at me and jerked his head towards the exit. I set my glass down and got to my feet, swaying slightly, apparently 8 glasses of tequila doesn't agree with my system all that well. We made our way out of the bar, leaving Mark and the waitress to flirt or do whatever. We were standing by the elevator, the alcohol in our systems letting us know that if we attempted the stairs it was going to end badly, when Mark joined us, the waitress practically wrapped around him.

"Justin, are you sharing a room with any one?" He asked.

"Uhhh, no."

"Can Glen crash with you?" His eyes were pleading as he looked at me, the little waitress getting more adventurous with her touches.

"If he wants." I looked over at Glen, he was leaning against the wall, his eyes drooping, apparently he was one of those drinkers that turn sleepy when they've had too much.

"Ya know, I don't think he'll mind." Mark snickered as he started to fall forwards.

I moved over and looped my arm around his waist to support him and placed his head down on my shoulder, talking lowly to him. After a minute the elevator dinged and we got on, Mark and the waitress trying to suck each others face off and Glen mumbling against my neck about something. The feel of his lips whispering against my neck made me stiffen and I was glad when the elevator stopped on my floor. I turned to say something to Mark but turned back around and started towards my room, Glen stumbling besides me, his arm now looped around my waist. A door opened and Jeff Hardy walked out into the hallway, he grinned and snapped a picture with his damn camera that he always seemed to have and walked off, no doubt planning a painting or something. All I could think of though was that I was glad it wasn't John Cena and his infernal camcorder.

I fought with my door and after swinging it open I manuevered Glen into the room and over to the bed. I let go and pushed him gently into a sitting position, stepping back I watched as he struggled with his boots. He managed to get them off and fell back onto the bed, stretching out. I laughed quietly and grabbed a pair of sweats out of my bag and walked into the bathroom to change. When I got back out he was curled up on his side. Figuring that he was asleep I walked over to the couch that was in the room and laid down, moving around until I got comfortable. I had just threw my leg up over the back of the couch when I got picked up from couch and carried over to the bed.

"It's not fair to you for me to kick you out of the bed because Mark wanted to get some strange tonight."

He laid back down and pulled him close to his side, falling asleep almost instantly. I tried to move so that he could have some space, but he just tightened his grip and mumbled something incoherent. Sighing I decided to enjoy the closeness and worry about the morning when it came.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Disclaimer from the first chapter still holds true. This was supposed to be a one shot, but Leather Addict requested more, so I'm gonna take a stab at slash writing. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Glen's POV_

I turned over and regretted it, my head was pounding, it was like I had a little men playing bass drums in there. A light snore from my left startled me and I turned back over, the only thing I could see was my bed partners head. He shifted and the covers slipped further down revealing the new kid Justin. I felt a small flame of fear ignite in my stomach, not because I was in bed with a man, but because I couldn't remember getting there and what had lead to it. I sit up and to my relief I was still dressed, that put out a little bit of the fear but not all of it. I moved and swung my legs over the side of the bed, quietly I got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Closing the door I ran some cool water and splashed some on my face, trying to finish waking myself up. It worked some what and I took care of my other morning needs and walked back out into the bed room.

Justin had shifted again, rolling over into the warm spot I had left and the rest of the blanket had fallen down around his waist. My mouth ran dry as I looked over his well muscled back, his arms were pillowing his head and the tattoo on his shoulder stood out proudly. I walked back to bed and sat down on the edge, just staring at him as he slept. He must have felt me looking at him because his right eye squinted open and he stared back at me. I adverted my eyes, embarrassed that I had been caught staring at him like a love lorn teenager.

"Mmmm, morning big guy. Sleep well?" He flipped over onto his back and stretched before he sat up.

"Uh, yeah, about that. How did I get here?" I flinched at the wobble in my voice, I hate sounding like I'm not in control.

"Oh, Mark and the little waitress from the bar downstairs laid claim to ya'lls room and I said you could crash with me." He climbed out of the bed and stretched again, and again my mouth went dry.

He walked over to the window, his sweat pants riding low on his hips and no boxer or underwear waist band in sight. He opened the curtains and turned to face me, the light shining behind him giving him an unearthly glow. I swallow and look away, acutely aware of the tightness of my jeans and curse myself mentally for acting like a man on a dry streak, oh wait I am a man on a dry streak. I heard him walking around the room and glance over at him, big mistake he was bent over his bag looking for clothing. A groan escaped my lips and he turned to look at me, playing it off I dropped my head to my hands and groaned again.

"Here Glen." He tossed a bottle Tylenol on the bed and disappears into the bathroom with his clothes.

I popped the bottle open and dry swallowed two of them before I got back up from the bed. I looked around for my shoes and was in the process of putting them on when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey yer awake. Wanna join me for breakfast?_"

"Yeah, just let me leave a note for Justin and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"_Alright, I'll see you in a few._"

I ended the call and looked around the room for a piece of paper. True to form I found one of those complimentary pads of paper on the dresser and a pen. I left Justin a quick note, inviting him to breakfast as well and left the room. The walk to the elevator seemed to take forever even though he was only six doors down. Like normal I reached the lobby first and headed to the dining area, selecting a table near the door so that I could watch for Mark or Justin, which ever one showed up first.

I had just gotten my cup of coffee when Mark dropped into the seat across from me, a grin on his face and a hickey on his neck. He waved the waiter over and ordered a cup of his own and we both placed our orders. After the waiter left he looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What Mark?" I took a test sip and watched him from over the rim.

"How was yer night?"

"I could ask you the same question, but the whore bite on your neck tells it all. Besides my night is none of your business old man."

"Didn't get any, didja?" He smirked as the waiter set his coffee down.

"Mark, not everyone is a dog in constant heat like you." I had waited for the waiter to walk away before I answered him.

"Fine, fine don't tell me, I'll just find Jason.."

"Justin, his name is Justin." I butted in, it irked me for some reason that he got his name wrong.

"Justin then, I'll just find Justin and ask him."

"Mark he was drinking tequila when we got here, I doubt he remembers much more than me."

He just smirked at me again and raised his cup to his lips, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. I glared back at him and picked my cup up, taking a drink as I looked around the dining room. At a table caddy corner from us was Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms laughing over something Jeff was showing them. Paul Wight, John Cena and Randy Orton sitting at a table to our left. My persual of the dining area was interrupted by Mark clearing his throat, I turned around and seen that Justin had joined us and was watching me through lowered lids.

"Hey." He motioned for the waiter and turned his attention to Mark, raising his eye brow at the hickey on his neck. "So I see you had a good night."

"Hey youngun' what us grown ups do at night is our business. Besides, I'm more interested in your night." I smacked my hand to my forehead and silently cursed Mark's lack of tact.

"What about it, I don't remember anything." Justin shrugged his shoulders and politely asked for a Mountain Dew, sending the waiter a dazzling smile.

My mouth dropped open when the waiter returned it and left practically running to get Justin's drink. I looked over at Mark and watched as he struggled to control his laughter. Before he could say anything the waiter was back and he placed the drink in front of Justin and with another smile he left, swaying a little too much for my liking. Justin picked up his drink and went to unwrap the straw and started laughing. I looked over at him like he had lost his mind, without saying anything he showed me the wrapper. The waiter had written his number on it, and the time he would be off of work. A little bit of me was upset that he put the wrapper in his pocket.

To my relief a different waiter brought Mark and I our breakfast and left after Bam ordered some scrambled eggs and toast. Mark dug into his hotcakes, trying to ignore Justin's questions about the little waitress.

"So did you even get her name?"

"Nope, didn't ask, just got down to business."

"Does she know yours?"

"She should, she was screaming it."

"Come on Mark, I'm trying to eat here." I hated it when he talked about his conquests, he was always so cold and emotionless about them.

Mark just smiled at me started eating again, I looked over at Justin and caught him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow as he just smiled and looked away, a light blush across his face. I followed his line of sight and seen that he was looking over at Jeff and Matt's table.

"Excuse me a minute." He got to his feet and walked over, sitting down on Jeff's left.

I watched as he talked to Jeff, it looked like he was bargaining over something, and damn me if I wasn't curious. A minute later he smiled that dazzling smile and got to his feet, I turned away before he seen me staring and looked back at Mark.

"Wipe the drool Glen."

"Bite me Mark." I ran the back of my hand over my mouth anyways, glaring as Mark laughed.

Justin sat back down, a smug smirk on his face as he took another drink of his pop.

"So what was that all about."

"Nothing, just a little friendly haggling between co-workers."

"What could the punk have that's worth haggling over." Mark butted in, his eyes turning to Jeff.

"I'm interested in one of his pictures that's all." Justin fell silent as his eggs were brought out and started eating.

I turned my attention back to my omelet, watching him from hooded eyes as I took small bites. I had to figure out what this was and where it was going before I drove myself insane, or before Mark did it for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Disclaimer from the first chapter still holds true. OMG it feels good to be back, comp problems took me offline for awhile but now I'm back and over the next couple of days I'm gonna post the rest of this and post some new chapters on Job Description. Reviews welcome as are constructive critisim, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Mark's POV_

Watching Glen and the rookie dance around each other was painful. So painful that I decided to step in and lend a helping hand...so to speak. Glen was teaming with Phil against John and Michael, the match was going well both teams were pretty much even, when John and Mike weren't cheating anyways. I had walked back to the curtian, I wanted to grab Glen after his match and hit a local bar and grill that Paul and Shawn said had some good food. To my surprise the kid was standing there watching the match, wincing whenever Glen took a blatant stiff shot or whenever he was double teamed behind the ref's back. It was easy to see that he had it bad for Glen, and anyone who actually knew Glen could tell he was infatuated. Like I said, it was painful to watch them.

"Hey kid. Whatcha doing?" I laughed inwardly as he jumped and turned to me, his face on fire.

"Just watching the match."

"Hmm, well Glen and I are going out to eat after the show. Would like to join us?" You'd thought that I just handed the kid the key to Fort Knox with the way that his face lit up.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well run along and get changed junior, then meet us out back."

He smiled again and took off, it was easy to see what Glen saw in him. He was a good looking kid, well muscled, expressive face and for once completely not my type. That was one of the draw backs of Glen and I being so close, our tastes tended to run close and it's caused some tense and ackward moments between us.

Not more than two minutes after he disappeared around the corner, Glen and Phil came panting through the curtains.

"Great match Phil." I watched as Glen patted the young man on the back before he turned and faced me.

That was so typically Glen, he always had a kind word or encouragement for the new kids. He picked up a towel from the table and wiped his face, letting out a tired sigh.

"Come on, go get showered and changed, we're going out for dinner." I said as I pushed him towards his locker room.

"Mark, I'm too tired to go out tonight, rain check?"

"Nope. You're going." I laughed at him as he attempted to pout. "That has never worked on me and you know it Glen."

"Pushy old Bastard." He grumbled as he stepped through the door and headed over to his bag.

"Don't make me pull rank on you. Besides you'll thank me later." I said the last part lowely, grinning as he stalked into the shower.

Twenty mintues later he came back into the main area, a towel draped over his head and wearing nothing but his jeans. I felt my blood heat up at the sight he made, Glen's always had that effect on me, although I took great lengths to keep it from him. He caught me staring and tilted his head, exposing the creamy skin of his neck. My eyes followed a droplet of water as it slid down his neck and chest.

"What?" His voice was quiet as stared at me.

"Nothing." My voice sounded hoarse and I coughed to clear it. "Just wondering what took you so long, you don't have hair anymore." I smirked, knowing that I my barb hit home when he threw his towel at me.

"Jackass. We can't all be gifted with long, beautiful, silk like manes of hair." A shiver ran down my back as Glen ran his hand through my hair, flicking it towards my face.

"Jest finish getting dressed." I put my growling, Deadman voice on hoping that I sounded annoyed enough so he'd hurry.

He didn't, he just smirked his evil in ring smirk and turned to go through his bag for something or the other. I couldn't help myself, Glen has always had a nice, tight ass, and his jeans were showing it off perfectly. I forced my eyes away as he turned around, and mentally cursed myself for allowing buried feelings to come back to the forefront. I was pulled from enternal berating by Glen flicking my ear.

"What?"

"Are you ready?" He was close enough that I could have grabbed him by the waist and pull him onto my lap, and it took every fiber of my being not to.

"More than you know." I mumbled under my breath.

He grabbed his leather motorcycle jacket and helmet and headed out of the locker room without looking back. I smacked myself when I remembered that we had both ridded out rental bikes.

"_Looks like the rookie is in for a treat._"

We rounded the corner and Glen stopped dead in his tracks, the kid was standing by the exit in black cargo pants and a white wife beater with a blue western style shirt left open over top.

"Hey guys. Didn't think you were coming." He called out, smiling at us.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that the rookie was joining us." I smirked as Glen struggled to say something, settling on glaring at me instead. "Well Glen and I rode our bikes here tonight, do you mind riding behind him?"

"Uh, no." The kids face lit up as he took several minutes to look Glen from top to bottom openly.

"Well lets get going."

"Actually Glen, something just hit me." I said, earning a growl from him.

"And what would that be Mark. Other than my fist here in a minute or two."

"The place I had in mind was a bar and grill. And that means we'll end up drinking. And drinking and bikes don't mix."

"I get the point Mark. We'll just hit the hotel bar.

The rookie stayed quiet during our mini spat, although I think it was because he was staring at Glen ass and imagining peeling off his leather riding chaps and following it with his skin tight jeans. Dammit, I had given myself the start of a hard on from hell and no little waitress was going to fix it.

"Wonder if Dave is around, or maybe Jeff." I mumbled as I climbed on my bike.

"What?" Glen had already kick started his, so he hadn't heard what I said.

"I said, I'll meet you two at the hotel." I peeled out of the parking lot, laughing as I heard Glen speed out after me.

We reached the hotel in record time, and were sitting down in the hotel bar, a pitcher of beer in front of us. I was working on my second glass when I heard Glen groan. I looked over and seen his eyes roll back as he arched back against his chair. I looked over at the rookie and took in his smirk and that face that his one hand was missing from the table top.

I felt my cock harden as I pictured what he was doing, Glens' deep throated groans echoing in my ears. I groaned into my glass, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Disclaimer from the first chapter still holds true. Hehehehe, sorry if the last chappy confused ya, but this started out being a Glen/Justin paring, but then a review from Souless666 brought up the three-way situation and my imagination just ran wild. So I kinda wanted to make it look like Mark had feelings for Glen but didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, but now that Justin is in the mix it's gonna get all turned upside down. Also this whole chappy is basically one giant sex scene, but it will be in each of their POVs. I'll mark them so it doesn't get too confusing, but I couldn't bring myself to write it in just one POV. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Justin's POV_

I was on cloud nine, Mark had invited me to go out with him and Glen that night. The ride to the hotel had been torture of the sweetest kind, I had been pressed as close to Glen as I could get. My body was tuned to his every move, his every deep breath and on top of that my body was alive with the knowledge that I was going to make my move later. For the past couple of weeks I had been watching Glen, both in ring and out, taking in his every move and mannerism. His and Chavo's feud had ended for the time being so I really didn't get a chance to be in the ring with him all the much.

As soon as we were seated, Mark had ordered pitcher of beer to the table and I watched the two men covertly, wondering if either one knew that the other was watching him under lowered lashes. When the pitcher arrived I poured myself a glass, even though I was definitely going to make my move, I was still nervous, I had never been with another man before. After downing the first glass I poured myself another, drinking half of it in one go. I felt my reservations begin to melt away and I let my hand drift under the table slowly so as not to arouse suspicion. I rested it on my knee before I hesitantly moved it over to Glen's thigh.

I heard him draw in a breath and I seen him glance at me, his glass half way to his lips. He didn't flinch or move away and it gave me confidence, I moved my hand to his crotch and started rubbing small light circles over the denim. He groaned lowly and arched into my hand, his cock now hard and straining against his jeans. I heard another groan and looked across the table at Mark.

"_Holy shit, he's turned on by this, this night may turn out better than I thought._" A devilish smirk worked it's way onto my face as my mind ran through the possibilities that presented themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Glen's POV_

"He's killing me." That's all I thought as he continued to working me through my jeans.

I knew that I had to put an end to this before I embarrassed myself. I placed my hand over his and shot him a heated glance, promising without words that this wasn't going to end here and it was far from over. I watched as he stood, a large bulge noticeable in his cargo pants. He arranged his shirt so that he could walk from the bar without his hard-on being noticed, as long as no one looked at him too closely anyways.

"Mark, Glen? Are you two coming?" He asked as he got two steps from the table.

"Not yet." I grumbled as I stood, thankful that I had brought leather riding coat, or else I would have been in serious trouble.

I heard Mark mumble something along the lines of what I had said and I turned to look at him. My already uncomfortably tight jeans seemed to grow even smaller, his eyes were like molten emeralds as they roamed over Justin and I's bodies. I knew that if Mark joined in that I would no longer be the aggressor, and it excited me to a point. Something that I never thought was possible, I had never looked at Mark in a sexual way. Sure there had been some drunken kisses exchanged over the years, and then there were the rumors that we slept together, but we never really did.

It didn't register that we had gotten on the elevator until I found mysel pushed up against the wall by Mark, his lips moving over my neck as Justin captured my lips with his. Justin's hesitant and gentle approach was a startling contrast to Mark's forceful, dominate one. I broke Justin's kiss and stared at him, realization dawning on me as I looked at him. I was trying to think of a tactful way of asking my question, but it wasn't going to happen unless I could get Mark to stop nipping at my neck.

"Enough." My voice was husky as I pushed Mark away.

He backed up a whole inch and pouted at me. Mark Calaway, the Deadman, the Phenom...was pouting. And even though it was an extremely sexy pout, it looked so out of place on him that I couldn't help myself, I started laughing uncontrollably. It took me a minute to compose myself. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and turned my attention back to Justin.

"You've never been with another guy before have you?" It was more of statement than a question, but Justin's deep blush gave me my answer.

"You mean we have to show the rookie the ropes outta the ring as well?" Even though he tried to hide it, I heard the excitement in Marks voice.

"I'm a fast learner." Justin butted in, his face still in flames.

"I don't doubt that."

The elevator stopped and we filed out, each of us trying to watch the other without looking obvious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mark's POV_

I get to break in the rookie, that night was getting better and better by the minute.

"_Maybe I'll leave the kid to Glen, but Glen is definitely mine._" I thought as I watched the two of them out of the corner of my eye.

Seeing as how Glen and I weren't rooming together this week, we headed down to his room. He was a couple inches taller than me, so he always reserved a room with a king size bed in it. I hung back, just watching as Glen took the lead, his ass looking down right illegal in his chaps.

"_Maybe later I'll ask him to pose in nothing but the chaps._"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had stopped. I ran into the kid, grabbing him around the waist to keep myself from falling. He really did feel good pressed up against me, and before I could stop myself I nipped the back of his neck, making him moan loudly in the quiet hallway. A minute later we were yanked into Glen's room and without missing a beat I grabbed Glen and pulled him close, pressing my lips against his. I felt his hands in my hair and his tongue stole into my mouth, sliding over mine, teasing me until I started teasing back. A sudden pressure against my back reminded me that the rookie was there as well and without breaking my kiss with Glen I moved my hand around to my back. After a minute I found the zipper of his pants and slowly unzipped it, then I slipped my hand inside and started stroking him through his boxers.

He groaned and pressed closer to my hand, running his hands over my shoulders and down to my waist, pulling himself closer and pressing his hardness against me. Glen broke the kiss and took a ragged breath, he looked over my shoulder at the kid and I took the opportunity to start inching his shirt up and ran my fingers over his smooth skin.

"Mark, quit." His tone was sharp, but I knew better, he was as excited, if not more so than I was.

I abandoned his shirt and with a wicked grin I began to play with the waist band of his jeans. I quirked my eyebrow when he grabbed my hand and growled at me, his eyes glowing with his barely controlled lust. I tried to pull my hand free, but he squeezed it and with a nearly imperceptible nod to the rookie he stepped away from me. I turned so that the kid was then pressed against my chest. His eyes flashed with desire as he stared at me, or rather my lips.

Glen stepped up to his back and nipped his shoulder blade, then soothed the bite with strokes of his tongue.

"Who do you want Justin?" His voice was heavy with the desire that showed so clearly on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Justin's POV_

Watching Mark and Glen as they kissed like long lost lovers was an incredible turn on. But at the same time it showed me the more dominate, passionate side that I doubt many have seen. With Glen against my back and Mark pressed hard against my chest, I struggled to figure out which one I wanted to "break me in". Finally I did the only think I could think of that made sense to my lust drugged mind.

I stepped away from both men and walked over to the bed, tossing clothes as I went. I then stretched out on the bed in nothing but my boxers and looked over at them, fighting the urge to laugh at their identical hungry expressions as they eyed me.

"Whoever wants some, come get some." The laugh that I had been swallowing almost escaped as Glen and Mark shared a dumb founded look.

"No more hanging around Cena." Glen growled as he approached the bed, shedding clothes as he went.

He crawled up the length of my body, pressing his groin hard against mine as he kissed me one hand running lightly over my chest and sides. He moved from my mouth to my neck, nipping and licking in turns and I couldn't help myself, I moaned and arched my hips putting more pressure where our bodies connected.

"Impatient?" Glen snickered as he moved down until he was eye level with my barely concealed cock.

I watched as he inched my boxers down then tensed when he blew across the hyper sensitive head, sending tremors through my body. He ran his tongue from base to tip twice then blew across it again, sending even more tremors and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Calm down kid, he knows what he's doing." Mark said from besides me, obivously thinking that my tremors were out of fear.

I had completely forgotten that he was there, so I jumped a little at the nearness. A second later I jumped again only this time I couldn't contain my moan, Glen had just taken me into the hot wetness of his mouth. I felt my brain shut down as he began a slow pace that had my toes curled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mark's POV_

The rookie looked like he was going to come undone at any moment, and I couldn't blame him, I've heard stories about how good Glen is with that tongue of his. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a silent howl. His body started to tremble and his hands fisted the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. I watched as he relaxed for a moment then tensed up again, his eyes going wide. I looked down and seen that Glen had managed to shed his boxers and had sunk himself deeply into the kid. I winced thinking that he'd impaled the poor boy without any lubrication. That was until I the seen the bottle laying next to his hand. When in the hell did he bring that into the bed?

"Ever given head before boy?" I know my voice was hard, but dammit, I was hard to the point of painful.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Glen. I knew when he started to move, the rookie's mouth dropped open and I took complete advantage of it. I nudged between his lips, praying that he didn't bite down out of reflex. I set the pace, keeping in time with Glens thrusts, and to true to his word the kid was a fast learner. He soon had me on the verge of losing it, and with one more swipe of his tongue sent me over the edge, and I'll be damned it he didn't take all of it without gagging.

I sank back onto my knees and watched as Glen continued to work the kid over, speeding up slightly. I had to give it to him, Glen really knew how to draw something out once he put his mind to it. A few moments later both the kid and Glen reached their peaks, letting out earth shaking howls of completion. I was surprised that no one had called the front desk to complain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Glen's POV_

I pulled out of Justin and rolled over onto my side, panting slightly as I looked over at my two bed mates. Justin scooted closer and laid his head on my shoulder, breathing just as heavily as I was. I had to give him credit, he kept pace pretty well for his first time.

"So this is what a night out with the guys is like?" He asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nah, normally it's longer, but I didn't want to hurt ya." I grinned and looked over at Mark, big mistake, his eyes were still glowing hungrily as he stared at us.

"Well, we'll just have to do this again sometime then." Justin yawned and placed a kiss ont he hallow of my throat.

"There will most definitely be a next time rookie. You have to treat Glen to that wicked tongue of yours." Marks voice was low and even from my position I could see that he was hard again.

I knew that there was no way Justin would be able to go another round. Too much and not only would he not be able to walk tomorrow, but it might even make him resent us. I watched as Mark got up from the bed, enjoying sight of his nude form. The play of his muscles as he walked was a sight to behold, and my mouth watered. Justin rolled over to his other side and seeing as how he had a death grip on my wrist I had no choice but to go with him, breaking my gaze away from Mark. I ended up spoon around Justin, whom had fallen into a deep sleep.

The bed dipped again and I felt Mark press against me, his hardness pressed against my entrance.

"Mark." I had meant for my voice to have a stern sound to it, but it was hard to do when Mark started licking and sucking on my neck.

"Hmm, come on the rookie's sleeping." He mumbled as he pulled himself closer.

"True, but I don't know how heavy a sleeper he i-ahhh." My sentence ended in a moan due to Mark thrusting in to the hilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mark's POV_

I hated just taking Glen like that, but damn he felt good, and with the kid sleeping curled up in his arms doubled my excitement. I kept my pace slow and maintained the assault on his neck and shoulder blades. He groaned deep in his throat and arched into me, taking me deeper than I had been before. My plans I had went out the window when he clenched his muscles. The sudden overwhelming tightness, which bordered on painful, had me speeding up and I was rougher than I meant to be. Glen's throaty moan pushed me over the edge and with more forceful thrust I emptied myself deep in Glen, his own climax just on the heels of mine.

I pulled away just enough to pull myself out then curled back up against his back, inhaling his scent as I laid my head on his shoulder. I waited until he fell asleep before allowed myself to fall asleep. I kissed his neck just before I dropped off the edge of the world.

"Dammit Glen, now what." I said the words quietly with a yawn, knowing that this one time wasn't going to be enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Disclaimer from the first chapter still holds true. Wow, thanks for the reviews. I was worried about that last chappy, I've never written slash before, but y'all laid it to rest. Don't really know how many chaps this gonna be, and I'm gonna try to get more of the guys in here, so bear with me please. :-) Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Glen's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a sinking feeling in my gut. Not that I had taken Justin's innocence, but because I realized last night that I had never been dominated like I had been by Mark and liked it. Not that I've made it a practice to be on bottom the few times I've dabbled with the other superstars, but with a few it just happened. The last one had been Paul Wright, and while he was good, he had nothing on Mark.

I felt him move behind me, and I stiffened, his hand was wrapped around my shaft and his grip tightened slightly. I panicked, thinking that he was going to break it if he didn't relax his grip.

"Mark."

"Hmm, wha-" His voice was sleep tinged, and his warm breath puffed against the back of my neck. "Ready again?" His voice sounded more awake and my face turned red as he began sliding his hand up and down.

"M-mark. We need to talk about last night." I said, trying to get control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"What about it?" The movement of his hand stopped and he moved away from me.

I felt a momentary pang of loss at that, but I had to know where we stood. A minute later I was pushed down onto my back and Mark was holding me down, his face inches away from mine. I watched as his eyes searched my face, and I knew what he was looking for. He was looking for regret about what had transpired between us the night before. I seen him relax and on a whim I reached up and kissed him softly, moaning as he took possession of my mouth. He pulled back and stared at me, his eyes dark and heat filled.

"Well, what about last night?" His voice was low as he watched me.

"Uh, well, is what happened last night a one time thing, or is it going to be a permanent thing?" I felt like an idiot, and my face burned in embarrassment.

"Glen, you know me..." He started.

"Yeah Mark, I do know you, I know how you treat your conquests. You know what, maybe you should just leave." I couldn't take hearing that I had been a one night stand, and I knew that that was where this conversation was going.

I pushed him off of me and looked over at Justin, thanking whatever deity was watching over me that he was still sleeping. Mark tried to turn my face back to him, but I just reached up and peeled his hand away from my jaw.

"Glen..."

"Mark, go before Justin wakes up. I'll think of something. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened."

I rolled over onto my side and pulled Justin against me, as if by holding him I could block out the night before as if it never happened. I felt Mark get up from the bed and screwed my eyes shut as he walked into my line of vision, still naked as the day he was born. He tried a couple of time to talk to me, but I kept my mouth as well as my eyes shut, trying to block him out of my mind. I heard him sigh and then the sound of the door opening and closing lightly. A moment later I heard a loud thud come from the hallway and I knew he had put his fist or his foot through the wall.

"Vince is gonna love that." I mumbled, burying my face in the spot between Justin's shoulder blades.

"Mmmmm, morning big guy." Justin's voice rumbled through his chest as he stretched.

"Hey you, how ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a mack truck...in a good way." He laughed and flipped around so that he could face me. "Not to be a downer Glen, but where is this heading for us...hey where's Mark?" He had just noticed that Mark was no longer in the bed, and I felt alittle angry that he was looking for him.

"Uhh, Mark had an early meeting with Vince about the whole banishment angle." I hated lying to him, but it was nessacary. "About us, where do you want it go?" I held my breath, I had already been crushed once this morning and I really didn't want to go through it again but I had the feeling that I was going to.

"Glen, I, ah.." He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine, licking at my bottom lip as his hands roamed over my chest and arms. "Does that answer your question? He asked as he pulled away, his face flushed.

"Yea, I was just worried that you might resent me after last night." My heart was still heavy but I felt a tad lighter as I stared back at him.

"I could never resent you Glen, but to be honest I was worried that you would punt me out come morning." He laid his forehead on my chest and let out a deep sigh.

"Why would you think that?" I tipped his head back up so that I could look into his eyes.

"I'm the new kid, the rookie. Who in their right mind would take up with the rookie."

"Well, we were all rookies at one point or another." I kissed his forehead and rolled over onto my back, pulling him close.

"True, so what do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing why?"

"How about we get a shower and we have another round." His voice was playful as he got up and yanked the sheets with him, leaving me completely exposed on the bed.

There was knock on the door and with an evil smirk he wrapped the sheet around him and walked over to it, throwing it open before I had a chance to cover myself.

"Justin? What are you doin...never mind I see you're busy, I-I'll come back later." Jeff said, and I groaned as I tried to shield myself.

There was flash of light and then the door was closed, Justin leaning against it and laughing uncontrollably. I practically jumped out of the bed and stalked over to where he was supported against the door.

"You think that was funny boy?" I growled, fighting to keep the smile off my face at his suddenly terrified look. "Then you'll die laughing at this." I grab the sheet from him and after moving him away from the door, push him into the hallway stark naked.

I shut the door and leaned against, laughing silently as Justin started banging on the door. I waited a minute more before I schooled my features and let him in. His face was bright red as he looked at me and I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I pulled him close and kissed him lightly then pushed him towards the shower.

"Go one kid, go get a shower."

"I was kinda hoping that you would join me." He grabbed me and crashed his lips against mine, his tongue forcing it's way in and then he was gone, practically running to the bathroom.

"You wanna play with fire huh?"

I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face as I headed into the bathroom as well, knowing full well that round two was going to start in the shower. And boy was I ready.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: If you're lookin for the disclaimer go to the first chapter and then come back here, no rush we'll still be here waiting. Taker muse is pouting_

_Taker muse: Am not._

_DM: Sure you're not, anyways reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Taker muse: Yer evil._

_DM: I know, now on with the fic_

_Justin's POV_

I looked over at Glen's sleeping form and sighed. He had fallen asleep giving me the silent treatment after I had asked what was going on between him and Mark. They hadn't spoken to one another in weeks and I could see the strain of if on Glen's face. He even risked a suspension for not showing up to do a promo that Vince had wanted. He was supposed to be threatening Edge and promising revenge for his brothers banishment. Instead of going he stayed in the hotel room and drank himself to sleep. I reached down and pulled the cover up over him and stretched out against his back, my arm over his waist. I fell asleep not long after that, thinking that it would be easier to get the answers out of Mark than it was getting them from Glen, too bad that Mark had just up and disappeared from the face of the earth.

The next morning I was the first one up, which didn't surprise me Glen had drank before falling asleep the night before. I rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothing before heading into the bathroom. The warm water felt good as it washed down my back and my mind wandered back to the problem at hand. I had the feeling that something had went on between them the morning after, but Glen wouldn't talk about it. Every time I would bring it up he would practically shut down and not say anything for the next hour or so.

I was worried for him, it's not natural for someone to just cold shoulder a long time friend. My thoughts were interrupted by Glen's big arms encircling my waist and his lips moving sinfully on the nape of my neck.

"Mmmmm, am I forgiven then?" I asked as I turned around and hugged his neck.

"Maybe if you put that wicked tongue of yours to good use." He grinned and with light pressure to my shoulders pushed me down to my knees.

Whoever said that men are the horniest creatures on the planet must have been talking about Glen. He was ready to go anytime, anywhere. Not that I minded of course, I'm the same way. I smirked up at him as I took him between my lips, swirling over the head and taking as much as of the shaft as I could. Then for good measure I started a low hum in the back of my throat, which turned into a laugh at Glen's indrawn breath. I knew what he liked and indulged him, nipping slightly then soothing the bites with my tongue. He groaned and soon I found myself yanked to my feet and pushed against the wall. He licked and nipped at my neck as he thrust into me, he stilled until I couldn't take it anymore and started moving against him.

"Impatient?"

"Glen..." I know I sounded pleading, but dammit I was horny.

"What love?" He moved shallowly, making me squirm.

"Please?" I moaned as he shallowly thrust again.

"Please what?" My god this man is going to kill me if he doesn't get on with it.

"Fuck me Glen!" I nearly yelled as I moved back against him hard.

I didn't have to plead after that, Glen had me pinned against the wall and was driving into me hard all the while pumping me with his hand. I felt my orgasm looming and I started thrusting against Glen's hand hard and fast, finally spilling my seed over his hand. One more hard thrust later, Glen reached his peak and hoarsely yelled his release. I felt him sag against my back and kiss the base of my neck.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed." He yawned as he did a quick wash.

"We have that shoot today Glen." I reminded him.

"Do I have to go?" He asked as he turned his puppy dog eyes on me.

"Yes Glen, Vince wanted all of us there. He's also setting out the story lines for the next month and introducing us to the new Head Trainer."

"Fine." He pouted at me before he walked back into the bedroom.

I laughed as I finished my shower, Glen could be so dramatic sometimes, but I never dared call him on it. I walked out of the bathroom and seen that Glen was laying down on the bed, dressed in blue jeans and black work out shirt and my mouth watered. Maybe Vince wouldn't mind if we skipped the meeting and photo shoot. His hand was draped over his eyes and his breathing was deep and even. I crept over and crawled up besides him, kissing on his neck as he stirred. He sleepily opened one eye and stared at me, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Like what you see, or are you just browsing?"

"Smart ass, let's get going." I sniffed as I got up from the bed.

He got to his feet and grabbed his leather coat from the chair by the door and waited for me to join him. Nearly everyone on the roster knew about us by then so other than when we were around fans we didn't really hide the fact that we were together. As we walked down the hallway, Glen wrapped his arm around my waist and was talking about where he thought this feud between him, Phil, John and Mike was going. On the elevator I gave him one last kiss before the bell dinged letting us know that we were on the ground floor. We stepped out and seen that others were milling around the lobby in various forms of consciousness. John Cena and John Layfield were sitting on a couch their head tipped back and loud snores issuing from their open mouths. Eddie Fatu was talking to Carlito and Shawn about something or the other and Jeff had to go and ruin a perfectly good mood.

"Hey Glen, where's Mark we haven't seen him in a couple of days." He called out from the other side of the room.

"What makes you think I know Hardy." He growled.

"_Oh shit, here we go._" I thought as I felt him tense besides me and started in on damage control before something or someone got punched. "Come on Glen, it's only natural that they ask you, you two were inseparable for the longest time." That's when it hit me, he wasn't mad _at_ Mark he was mad at the fact that Mark had just up and left the morning after with the see through excuse that he had a meeting with Vince.

Glen was hurting and I was pissed. Mark was supposed to be his friend and he just up and left without a word. It's not like they had done anything together, other than kiss they hadn't had any contact. I was the only one that had intimate contact with the both of them, and I was feeling plenty used at that point. My hands itched to get around Marks throat, not only for hurting Glen but for treating me like a common ring rat. I fumed the entire way to the arena for the shoot, through the shoot, even though it made my character look good, and through the meeting.

Glen was keeping his distance, he knew that when I was in one of these moods it didn't end well for those that finally pushed me over the edge. He was sitting by my side while Vince droned on about story lines and upcoming events and other inconsequential bullshit. Then I heard Glen draw in a breath and tense besides me. I looked up and seen Mark decked out in the Head Trainers uniform.

"_Son of a Bitch, business it about to pick up, as JR would say._"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: If you're lookin for the disclaimer go to the first chapter and then come back here, no rush we'll still be here waiting. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Mark's POV_

"_Why did I let Vince talk me into this?_" I thought as I stared out over the assembled talent, my eyes falling on the scowling faces of Glen and the rookie. "_Because you old fool, you can't see yerself doing anything else...great now I'm answering myself, isn't that the first sign of insanity?...Yes, yes it is...Shut up!_" I shook my head, trying to put a stop to the impromptu argument and focused back on what Vince was saying.

"Now because Mark is the new Head Trainer we all need to take preventive measures that he is never seen on camera." Vince wrapped up, staring out at his employees. "Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and Vince dismissed them turning to me and saying something about going over my new duties.

I watched as everyone filed out, a few of the guys coming up and shaking my hand. Glen and the kid were among the last ones to leave, mainly because the kid was too busy glaring at me to move with the group. I felt my heart constrict as Glen threw a pain filled glance over his shoulder, turning it into a scowl when he seen I was watching him.

"_Why wouldn't you hear me out?_" I thought, wishing I could go back and do the morning after over again.

The door closed behind him, leaving me alone with Vince to go over my new status within the company.

An hour later I wandered around the arena, stopping and talking to some of the guys here and there.

"Mark, hey Mark!" I turned around and seen Paul Wight walking towards me.

"Hey Paul." I smiled at him, he was a good guy, easy to get along with and a hell of a drinking partner.

"Bunch of us are going out tonight, you wanna tag along?"

"Nah, I have some paperwork to go over and my team to address."

"Ah, understand, next time?"

"Sure." I watched him walk away, not knowing that I was being watched as well.

With a sigh I headed down towards catering, wondering what they had on the menu today, talking with Vince has always made me hungry. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, so I was taken by surprised when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into an empty locker room. The lights were off so I didn't get a good chance to see who it was, although I had a pretty good idea, there weren't that many stupid enough to try and rough arm me into doing or going somewhere. I stood stock still, not wanting to move in case I tripped and fell over some furniture or ran into a wall. That would be good, my abductor wouldn't even have to knock me out, I would do it myself. The sound of the lock clicking into place sent small shivers up my spine and I tensed, my hand curling into fists at my side.

The sound of foot steps drew near and a set of lips crashed down onto mine. Hands tangled in my hair and pulled my head back sharply as the lips moved down to my throat. As they were working on my neck their hands moved down to the bulge that had started in my pants and rubbed circles on it. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make out the face of my attacker.

"How'd you manage to slip away from Glen?"

"How do you know he's not in here with me?" His voice was low as he continued his ministrations.

"Easy, if he was in here, do you really think you'd be the one pinned to the floor."

"But I'm no-"

I dropped him with a gut shot and pinned him down, taking his mouth with my own and forcing my tongue past his lips as I grabbed his member roughly. I had to give it to the kid, he pressed harder into my hand, obviously he liked it rough and in the state of mind I was in I was more than able to give it to him that way. In one swift motion I ripped his jeans down and covered him with my mouth, nipping as I slid him in and out. He bucked a couple of times, his hands fisted in my hair as if to keep him on the ground. With out warning I pulled away from him and after ridding myself of my pants buried myself to the hilt in his warmth. He gasped and arched up from the floor, his hands running under my shirt and pushing it out of the way as he raked his nails over my chest. I felt kinda bad, I mean I doubt Glen took the kid as roughly as I did. However a moment later my guilt was erased when he bucked against me hard.

With a dark chuckle I started thrusting hard into him, biting his neck to bring moans from him. I watched as he reached down and took himself into his hand and started pumping in time to my thrusts. I felt him tense and then felt the hot splash of his release on my stomach and followed a minute later, groaning loudly as I filled him. He just lay there and looked up at me, skewering me with his eyes.

"What kid?" I asked gruffly as I pulled out and stood.

"Gonna just up and leave again I see." If I didn't know any better I would say that he was about to cry.

"What's it matter to you how I conduct myself after sex?" I took my shirt off and used it to wipe my stomach down.

I wasn't prepared for the spear to my knees that brought me crashing back to the floor, nor did I have time to cover my face before he split my lip. He continued to unload onto my face, his breathing heavy as his hits became more erratic and connecting less. I finally got my hands up and managed to push him off of me, sending him backwards onto the hard cement floor. I heard his head connect and then nothing, fear flamed to life and ran to the door where the light switch was located and flipped it on.

The rookie was laying on the floor, his eyes closed as he rolled from side to side and began moaning.

"Damn fool kid, what did you think you were doing?" I said as I walked over and sat him up slowly and began checking him over for more serious injuries.

"You were supposed to be so worn out after all that that I could have beaten you to a bloody pulp." He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I suggest next time you try to play the power card, pick on someone you actually have a chance of overpowering." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Just keep away from Glen." He said as he got shakily to his feet.

"No I don't think I am. I don't make it a practice to be separated from my things. So get used to seeing me boy, because as of now Glen's not the only one I've claimed as my own." I grinned darkly then kissed him hard before I left the room, deciding to head back to the hotel for the night and get a good night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: If you're lookin for the disclaimer go to the first chapter and then come back here, no rush we'll still be here waiting. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Justin's POV_

For two weeks after my run in with Mark I took every precaution to keep Glen away from him. For some reason I felt that if they managed to get together for some time alone to sort out whatever was the matter I would loose Glen. I could tell that he missed Mark, and I felt bad for what I was doing, but dammit Glen was mine and no one elses.

We were at the hotel after along night on ECW. Glen had been in a match against Mike and John, and they had been more brutal than normal. I had wanted to go out and help him, but it wouldn't look right to the fans if Bam Neely came out and defended the man he was hired to dispose of for Chavo. He had been busted opened and had bled the entire way back up the ramp and almost the whole way back to the hotel. I was reclining on the bed, flipping channels when there was knock on the door. Sighing I got up, expecting to see Show, well Paul, but between him and Paul Levesque it tended to get kinda confusing so I just called him Show.

I thought about putting a shirt on, but Show had seen me plenty of times without a shirt so I decided not to bother. I opened the door then tried to close it immediately.

"Hey kid." Mark stuck his foot in the door to keep it from closing then strong armed it open. "I'm here to take a look at Glen, Vince's orders." His voice was smooth as he walked through the door then closed it softly. "Now where is he?"

"He's not here." I said through clenched teeth, hoping that he couldn't hear the shower over the noise of the T.V.

"Hey Justin...oh hey Mark." Glen walked out of the bathroom, his sweats riding low and water dotting his chest, a towel around his shoulders.

"MmmGlen, Vince sent me to take a look at the wound you sustained tonight."

"Mark I have worse, hell you've given me worse cuts than this."

"Vince's orders man, nothing I can do about it."

I looked over and seen that Mark was swallowing hard as he looked Glen from top to bottom. Glen for his part just stood there, neither his face nor his stance giving anything away as to what he was thinking or feeling. He looked over at me and barely shrugged his shoulders, as if to say "what could it hurt?" I watched as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, taking the towel from around his shoulders and tossing it to the side. Mark walked over and placed the medical kit that he had brought with him on the bed next to Glen and lightly placed his hands on either side of Glens' face.

My blood began to boil as he almost lovingly ran his fingers over his face, testing the area around the large gash under his eye for any other cuts. Then he took a small flashlight out of his kit and had Glen follow it with his eyes.

"Why are you doing that? He didn't sustain a concussion." I bit out, not liking how close Mark was getting to Glen.

"Just to test to see if he has full control of his eye. Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt him. I would never hurt Glen." His voice grew soft as he stared Glen in the eyes, and I felt my stomach lurch.

I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, before I could second guess my actions I rushed Mark and tackled him to the ground, landing as many punches as I could to his face. To my befuddled mind I was doing the right thing, I was protecting what was mine from this threat.

"Dammit...I..told...you...to...leave...Glen...alone." My sentence was puncated by my fists hitting his face.

"And I told you that he...was...mine..." Mark had rolled over so that he was on top of me and started to punch back, blood running down from a cut on his forehead.

"Lord help me, I feel like I'm on the Springer show...and soon it'll be cops if you two don't stop it." Glen said as he tried to separate us.

He grabbed a fist full of Mark's hair and pulled his head back, and I could see the tears in his eyes from the pain. Seeing as how he couldn't react I upper cutted him, grinning when I heard his mouth snap shut and him growl in response. Mark forced his head back down, ripping his hair out in his need to get back at me. He cocked his arm back and was about to let it fly when Glen grabbed his wrist and twisted it back behind him. He then used the control that he now had over Mark to get him off of me, then shoved him into one corner of the room.

Glen then turned to me and helped me to my feet, then he pushed me down on the bed.

"Alright you two, will some one please explain to me what in the hell is going on here?"

"Glen that bastard thinks he owns you like a piece of property." I blurted out, glaring over at Mark.

"I never said that I owned him, I said I claimed him, just like I claimed you two weeks ago." Mark replied as he glared back.

"Impossible, you two haven't slept together, so how could you claim him like you did me..." I stopped as I heard Glen take a deep breath and hesitantly looked over, regretting it immediately. The look of betrayal on his face was enough to make me wish that the floor would open up and swallow me right then.

"You didn't tell him Glen?" Mark asked as he walked over to Glen. "You didn't tell him how I made you mine as you laid next to him, while he slept curled in your arms?" He hugged Glen from behind and nipped at his neck, keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

"Glen?" My voice was barely a whisper as I searched his face for some sign that Mark was lying.

"I-it's true." His voice was ragged as he stared at me, his eyes begging for my forgiveness.

I sank to the floor, shaking my head in disbelief. Glen had slept with Mark, now it all made sense. I slowly got to my feet and headed over to the door, stopping only long enough to pick up my bag. I stared at Glen before I left the room, the sight of him with tears shimmering in his eye burned into my mind. I headed out the door and the down the hall, ignoring Glen's entreaties for me to come back. Tears stung my own eyes as I headed down to the front desk.

"Can you tell me what room Zach Ryder is in please?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Disclaimer1st chapter, go read it if ya missed it. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Glen's POV_

I stood in the doorway until he disappeared from my sight. I palmed the few errant tears from my eyes and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind me softly.

"_Why wouldn't you let me explain Justin...Wait a minute, why do I have to explain, that night was a mutual threesome, I have nothing to feel guilty for, if anyone has some explaining to do it's him and..._Mark." I bit out the last word, striding over to Mark and pushing him down into a chair.

"Glen, calm down, let me explain..." He didn't get any further due to my fist connecting with his jaw. "I guess I deserved that." He said rubbing it.

"Ya think?" I all but yelled at him as I started to pace.

"Glen, it's really not as bad as you think."

"How so Mark? My boyfriend went behind my back and slept with you. And _you_, who is supposed to be my best friend, didn't do anything to stop it from happening." I stopped pacing and glared at Mark, my hands itching to get around his throat.

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound terrible. But it's not the way it happened." Mark insisted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened? It's not like I have anything to do now." I said, sitting down on the bed Indian style.

"Glen, the kid tried to strong arm me." He groaned as he dropped his head to his hands.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"He pulled me into a darkened locker room and tried to make me submit to him. It didn't go down that way though, I had him submitting in less than a minute. Afterwards he tried to beat me senseless, thinking that I would be too tired to put up much of a fight."

"And that makes it better how, you're just telling me that he sought you out for some rough sex." I frowned, once again wanted to throttle him into unconsciousness.

"Glen, don't you get it?" He sighed as he looked up at me.

"I guess I don't."

"He did it for you, I guess he felt that if he dominated me, it would keep me from what he views is rightfully his, ie you. And the beating afterwards was supposed to get the point across that anyone who messes with you is going to get the same thing."

"Alright, it doesn't make much sense to me, but that doesn't give him the right to be mad at me. If anyone should be mad it's me."

"Well maybe you should talk to him and figure out why he's mad...not tonight of course, give him some time to calm down. I know you, and you might end up doing more damage than good. Better yet make him come to you." Mark got up from the chair and sat down besides me on the bed.

"And how do you know he'll do that." I felt helpless, and I hate that feeling.

"That kid is head over heels for you, why else would he be so hurt about what he found out tonight."

"Maybe, but how do I make him come to me." I asked, hope blossoming in the pit of my stomach as I thought about it.

"Leave that to me, I'm the one that created this mess so I'll fix it. Besides I can't have my lovers mad at each other, makes for some awkward threesomes." He laughed as I reached around for a pillow and smacked in the back of the head, feeling a little better.

"Mark, you're not going to be the dominate one in this all the time." I said, leaning back on my elbows as I stared at him.

"Glen, a little secret, I have never bottomed, and I never plan too." He whispered as he stretched out next to me.

"_We'll just see about that, won't we Mark._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Matthew's (zach ryder) POV_

There was knock on the door and I lazily got up from the bed and walked over, expecting to see Brian (Curt) standing there with some ring rats he picked up for the night. I like the guy, I really do, but sometimes I think he's blowing everything out of proportion. I mean he parties every night and has atleast two or three ring rats in his room at any given time. I sighed as I opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see Justin standing there.

"Hey Justin man..." I got a good look at his face and ushered him in, sitting him down in one of the chairs then taking a seat across from him. "What's going on?"

"Glen and I just had a fight, well I wouldn't call it a fight perse. I had just found out that he slept with Mark. And I left, I couldn't stand being in the room with the two of them."

"Wait a minute, Mark was there?"

"Yea, he said that Vince had sent him to check out the wound that Glen got tonight at the taping."

I watched as he lowered his head, wiping his tears as they crept out of his eyes. I knew that he was in love with Glen, hell anyone could see it. It was one of the reasons that Vince pulled the Chavo/Kane rivalry, he couldn't take the chance of Justin missing a cue because he didn't want to hurt Glen. Anger burned in the pit of my stomach as Justin took a few calming breaths.

"So you left Mark and Glen, who you know slept together, alone in the room."

"Yea, but I'm not so much mad that they slept together, it's that he hid it from me."

"Well if you slept with Mark behind his back would you tell him."

"Umm, I have slept with Mark..."

"What?!" I looked at him with wide eyes. "So you're mad at Glen for doing the exact same thing you did."

"Well, you see, Glen didn't exactly do it behind my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the night before Glen and I got together, Glen, Mark and I sorta had, wesortahadathreesome."

"What, rewind it and slow it down so I can understand you." I said as I held my hands up.

I sat quietly as he told me everything that had happened ending with what had gone on tonight. When he was done there were some tear tracks on his face and he was palming his eyes to stop the others.

"So Glen had sex with Mark while you were sleeping in his arms?" He nodded. "And you're just upset that he clammed up and let you believe that he was upset because he was missing his friend?" Another nod. "Alright next question, do you think you could handle being with both Mark and Glen?"

"What does Mark have to do with it?" He asked

"You said that claimed you. With a man like Mark I don't think he'll take another man or woman trespassing on his property lightly. And nether would Glen, he's too protective and dominate for that."

"What do you proprose we do?" His eyes were thoughtful as he looked at me.

"I say we test them to see how far their feelings run."

"And how do we do that?"

"Just leave that to me."

Justin's eyes started drooping and soon he was out, I pulled the covers up over him and stretched out on the other bed, thinking that Glen would be an idiot to let him get away. And I wouldn't be too far away if he did.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: If you're lookin for the disclaimer go to the first chapter and then come back here, no rush we'll still be here waiting. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Justin's POV_

For two days I stayed out of Glen's way, something that hurt me almost as much as it hurt Glen. I knew that I overacted and I wanted nothing more than to make things right. However Matthew had a good point, I had to know where Glen's feelings really lay, if they were with me then I could handle Mark being an intruder, but if they lay with Mark I didn't know what I would do. Matthew and I had come up with a plan and while I wasn't thrilled with it, I agreed to at least give it a try.

It was an hour until ECW and I was sitting in Chavo's locker room, Adam was doing a skit tonight and Chavo and I were going to be there with the rest of La Familia. I got into my suit, smiling sadly as I remembered that Glen liked the way they looked on me. I straightened my cuffs and looked over at Chavo, grinning as he fought with his wrestling tights.

"What's so damn funny?" He growled as he finally got them adjusted to where he wanted them.

"Nothing man."

As we walked down to the gorilla I seen Glen being help back to the trainers room by two refs, blood pouring from a cut on his head. I caught my breath and watched as he looked up, his eyes drawn to mine as if by some unseen force. He smiled a small sad smile then turned away, heading through the door that Mark was holding open for him. The door closed behind him and my heart constricted painfully in my chest. As we stepped out onto the stage behind Adam I couldn't help but think about Glen, thank god that Bam isn't known for his speaking abilities or else we would have all been in trouble. Thankfully the skit didn't take too long, and as soon as we hit the back stage area I split off and headed to the trainers room. I had my hand on the door knob when it opened, and Glen walked out and straight into my chest, sending me to the ground hard.

"Hey, sorry there Justin, you ok?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yea, hey can we talk?"

"Sure. I was about to go to catering to get something to eat, we can talk there." He started towards catering and I caught up easily, intertwining our fingers as we walked out of habit.

I felt him give my hand a squeeze before he untangled our fingers as we entered the dining area. We looked over the food, skipping the heavier stuff, finally sitting down with a couple of sandwiches and some water. We picked a spot near the back and sat down across from one another, just staring, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"So, rough match huh?" I asked, mentally smacking myself for the stupidity of the question.

"You could say that. Hardcore Match with Michael Hettinga. Met the business end of a trash can." He said smiling slightly.

"Looking forward to your Night of Champion's match with Paul?"

"Not really."

There was lull in the conversation after that, for as much as I wanted to know where we stood, I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

"So Justin what did you want to talk about?"

I looked up and stared at Glen, hating the haunted look in his eyes and hating myself for putting it there. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine, running my thumb over the back of his hand as I searched for the right words. With him staring at me like I was the only person on earth, I knew that I couldn't go through with the plan that Matthew and I had thought up.

"Glen, I just wanted to say...Dammit! You think this would be easier than this." I said, cursing myself mentally for allowing my tongue to trip over the words that desperately wanted to tumble from my lips.

"Glen, what I wanted to say..." I stopped by Matthew dropping into my lap at the moment and kissing me hard.

"I see." I heard the hurt in his voice and pushed Matthew away, but it was too late, he had already gotten up from the table. "I wish you two the best." With those words he turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Glen, I love you." I whispered the words, knowing that he wouldn't hear them, and even if he did he wouldn't believe them.

Angrily I got up, dumping Matthew off my lap unceremoniously, then I picked him up and slammed into the wall closest to us.

"What the hell man? Do you know what you just did?" I asked, my face just inches away from his.

"Yea, I saved you. Do you really think that he was going to pick you over Mark? And judging by the way he just turned and walked outta here without so much as a fight, I'd say you go your answer as to where his feeling lie. Now you have two choices, you can go after and beg him to take you back like a little bitch, or you can be a man and start looking for your next bed partner."

I let go of Matthew and took and step back, thinking his words over. Without a word I turned and left, heading back to my locker room. Matthew's cries of "Be a man, not a bitch!" ringing in my ears. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or who was around me, so the arms around my mid section took me by surprise. So did being tossed into a row of lockers. I barely had time to bring my hands up to protect my face before I was turned around and a hand wrapped itself around my throat. I looked up into the angry face of Mark, flinching under his heated gaze.

"Are you really that dumb boy? You just lost a good thing because of your stupidity. Did you have to do that to Glen in front of God knows who?" He ground out, adding pressure to his hold.

"It wasn't as if I planned for it to happen." I said, which was partially the truth, I didn't know that Matthew was going to put the plan into action tonight.

"You disgust me boy."

And with those parting words, Mark let go and I fell heavily to the ground, my knees taking most of the impact. I looked up and watched as he glared one last time at me before walking away.

"Son of Bitch!!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the wall, not feeling or caring about my knuckles that I knew that I had just broken.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Disclaimer...first chapter. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Mark's POV_

I couldn't believe that the rookie was really that stupid. I was so mad that I stalked through the backstage area looking for Matthew. After hearing about the little scene in catering my hands itched to get around his throat.

"How could they be so insensitive." I grumbled as I turned a corner, and stumbled upon Matthew Cardona attached to the lips of Jillian.

"Well, look what we have here...Not content on ripping Glen's heart to shreds, yer doing it to the rookie too." I said, walking up to them, smiling darkly as they jumped apart.

"Now you listen here Mark, the arrangement between Justin and myself is just that, between us. So why don't you run along and take care of Glen or something."

I saw red and grabbed the punk by the neck and slammed him into the wall, Jillian screamed as she ran the other way. He stared at me with wild eyes, and I couldn't help it. I fell into my DeadMan persona and tightened my grasp as I leaned close to his face.

"Listen here Cardona, I personally could care less about what happens to you. But Glen and the rookie are mine, and I take great pains to keep them happy. And right now, both are sinking through to the seventh layer of hell. But because they are both proud, they refuse to break down and be the one to go crawling back. Now you have two choices, call it quits with the rookie and try to push him back to Glen, _or_I can kill you now and claim I came across yer rotting corpse. So which do you choose." Inwardly I grinned as Cardona shook in my grasp, gods I love being evil.

"I-I-I"

"Well?" I tightened my grip a little bit more and bared my teeth at him.

"There is nothing going on between Justin and I. It was a ruse to see how deep Glen's feelings ran for Justin."

"Was this _joke_ the rookies' idea?" I asked, seething that he could pull something so low down and dirty on Glen without so much as a second thought.

"N-no. It was mine."

I let the poor boy drop to the ground, he looked like he was about to piss himself he was so scared. He took one last look at me and hurried off down the hall, never once turning and looking back to see if I was following him. I just stood there for a minute trying to wrap my head around what was going on.

"When in the hell did things get so complicated?" I mumbled as I headed back to Glen's locker room.

The door was open slightly, which was odd Glen liked his privacy before a match. Cautiously I pushed the door open and stared in disbelief at the destruction in the room. Furniture was flipped over, folding chairs were thrown around the room, and the metal lockers had fist sized dents in them. The only thing that didn't look touched was a small table by the door that had a piece of paper on it. I walked over and took a closer look at the paper, it was next weeks match card. I groaned when I read the last match before the main event.

_Kane vs. Chavo w/Bam Neely, La Familia interferes and Kane wins the match via Disqualification._

"Great just what those two need, a reason to lay hands on each other in the ring."

I left the locker room and headed towards Vince's office, ready to rip his head from his shoulders. I knocked on the door and was promptly let in.

"Ah Mark, just the man I needed to see." He said smiling as he motioned for me to sit.

"And why would that be sir?" I knew better than to trust a smiling McMahon, I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Can the sir shit Mark, we've known each other too long for that formality. Anyways, you hunted me down so tell me what's on your mind before we talk about what I want to discuss with you." He leaned back and steepled his fingers, that damned smile still on his face.

"Alright Vince, why do you have Chavo going up against Glen? Pauls' got the title now, so wouldn't it make more sense to have them go at one another? And Glen was moved to RAW as part of the draft."

"It's been brought to my attention that Justin isn't being used to his full potential. So I'm working on an angle that has him betray Chavo and align himself with Glen. It's also what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why?" The sinking feeling was getting worse, and that damn smile was still there, dammit I have the feeling I'm about to be screwed..and not in the good way.

"We want to bring Undertaker back."

"Why?"

"We want both you and Glen to train him."

"Why can't I just train him behind the scenes?" I really wasn't liking the way this was going.

"Because the script's already been written. You're going to interfere when La Familia comes out next week to take down Glen."

"How are they going to do that? Glen's on RAW remember."

"Yes, but until this Sunday all three brands are in the same place."

"Ok, but if Taker comes back, his feud is with Edge, not Bam."

"Mark, quit trying to get out of this. Justin is part of La Familia, and if he turns on Chavo then the information he would have on Edge and the rest would prove invaluable to the brothers."

Dammit, he had a point there, but with the tensions between Justin and Glen I knew that it would either push them further apart or force them to kiss and make up. And while I would prefer the later, I knew down in my heart of hearts that the former was more feasible.

"So when doest this angle start?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"This Friday on Smack Down. Adam's going to start running his mouth about how the draft has removed the opposition for his title, then the lights will flicker and a soundless video of you will play on the titantron."

"Wait a minute, didn't Levesque get drafted to Smack Down?"

"Yep. Adam's little rant is going to ignite a feud between them until your return at Summer Slam."

"So until then I really don't have any in ring appearances?"

"Nope."

As I thought about it, it really didn't sound all that bad, I still had some time to just be me. And it gave me an excuse to beat on Cardona once I got back in the ring.

"So if that's everything Mark, you may leave."

I nodded my head and got to my feet, running scenarios about the outcome of pairing Glen and Justin together through my mind.

"And Mark, tell Glen when you see him that whatever he's destroyed after our meeting will be coming out of his paycheck."

"Yes sir."

I grinned and left the room as Vince mumbled something about smart assed talent. The grin disappeared however as I thought more about the new angle and the unavoidable train wreck that was going to happen.

"Shoulda just stuck with women."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Glen's POV_

Was Vince mad? Did that blow to the head finally knock him off his rocker? Why in the hell would he have Justin turn on Chavo, he was the only high point in that damn faction. I paced around my room throwing anything that happened to be in arms reach. A knock sounded on my door and I thought about ignoring it, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Glen I know yer in there." Mark called through the door.

Grumbling I walked over and opened the door, blocking the way in as I stared at him.

"Just gonna make me stand here all night?"

"No, you could leave ya know."

"Come on, is that anyway to treat yer 'brother'?" He grinned as he moved past me.

"Take it you talked to Vince."

"Yep, and I gotta admit, the angle has some merit." He said as he took a seat on the end of the bed, that damn grin still on his face.

There were two things I have learned during my time on the road, 1) Always be wary of a 'friendly' McMahon and 2) Never, ever trust a smiling and happy Mark Calaway.

"What are you planning?" I asked as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing." His tone was too innocent to be believed.

"Mark." I warned as I walked over to the bed.

He reached out and tugged me down onto the bed besides him them rolled over on top of me.

"But if Cardona should happen to get the holy hell beat of him." He trailed off as he ran his tonuge over the pulse point at the base of my throat.

That man is pure sin, everything he does should be ileagle, especially what he does with his tongue. I threaded my hands in his hair and brought his head up, gently pressing my lips against his. However just like everything else Mark does, he soon took control and the kiss became a heated meeting of lips and tongues.

"Why do you have to wear so many clothes?" Mark groaned against my lips as he fumbled with the button on my jeans.

"Because unlike you, nobody wants to see me running around half naked." I snickered as I took over the job of undoing my jeans.

Soon I was down to nothing but my boxers while Mark was still fully dressed, something was horribly wrong with that picture. I grinned up at him and rolled over so that he was the one pinned to the mattress. He growled and tried to move, but just pressed him harder into the mattress. Being taller and out weighing him, even if only by a little bit, had it's advantages.

"Glen..." He said in warning as he tried to unseat me by bucking.

I ignored him and ran my hands up under his shirt and raked my nails down to his waist lightly. He groaned and I caught his lips hungrily as my hands moved down to his fly. A few minutes later he lay completely naked beneath me and my cock twitched painfully at the sight. With a hoarse groan I moved down and took him into my mouth,scraping the sides of his shaft light was I went down. I laughed deep in my throat as Mark groped my head for something to twist his hands in. Apparently he forgot that I'm bald, and have been since June of '03.

While he was preoccupied I reached over into my back that was at the end of the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. I squeezed some out and began to rub it on. Just as Mark was about to go over the edge, I pulled away and buried myself in him to the hilt. Groaning as his walls constricted around me.

"Glen." His voice was breathy as he stared up at me.

"Calm down and give yourself a minute to adjust." I ground out as he wiggled beneath me.

He did calm down and after a couple of minutes I moved slowly, giving him time to get used to the movement. I pulled almost all the way out and thrust slowly back in again, watching Marks face for any prolonged painful facial expressions. After a few minutes of this pace, he started meeting my thrusts and began pumping himself in time with them. His moans started to get louder, letting me know that he was close to edge again.

"Cum for me Mark." I breathed into his ear as I nipped at his neck and collar bone.

He arched and groaned loudly, his release coating both our stomachs. As he was coming down, I sped up, my own climax coming on hard and fast. With one last hard thrust I emptied myself into his warmth biting his shoulder as I did so. I pressed my forehead against his and planted gentle kisses on his lips before I pulled out and rolled over to the side.

"Thought you said you would never bottom." I said smirking.

"You got lucky, that's all, it'll never happen again." He grumbled as he yawned. "Do me a favor?" He asked as he rolled over onto his side and laid his head on my shoulder.

"What?" I stifled a yawn and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Grow yer hair again."

"Some how I don't think the fans would like that." I laughed as I ran my hand over my head.

"Screw the fans."

"Let's not and say I did."

"Smartass." He laughed as he sat up and punched me in the arm. "So are you up to doing this angle?"

"I guess."

I wasn't going to let on that deep down I was happy beyond reason about it. I was just annoyed to hell and back that I had no idea about how I was going to get Justin back. And trust me, I was going to get him back, and if Matthew got hurt in the process then so be it. Nobody messes with what's mine, and that means Mark too. I heard a light snore and looked over, Mark had fallen asleep sitting up. I snickered and lightly pushed him back onto the bed, grabbing one of the extra sheets and throwing it over him. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. I kissed the back of his head and after pulling on my boxers I walked over to the table and started jotting down ways to get Justin back with making it look like that was what I was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Almost done, the end is already written, just gotta make it sync up with the rest of the fic. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Justin's POV_

I walked into catering and looked around, Dave Bautista said he had seen Mark and Glen head in there a few minutes ago. The room was unusually crowded but I had no problem locating them, they were seated towards the back of the room, a piece of paper between them. As I walked over my stomach started to flip, I hadn't talked to either Mark or Glen since the whole fiasco with Matthew. The closer I got the worse the queasy sensation in my gut got and I was worried that I would embarrass myself by throwing up on one of them.

"_Maybe I'll aim for Mark, vomit suits him._" I thought viciously.

I neared the table and just caught the end of the conversation.

"Who says that the kid is going to react to that?"

"Mark I've worked with him alot more than you have, I know how to push his buttons."

"Hhmmpph." I cleared my throat to get their attention, only to freeze as they just stared at me coolly. "_This is more awkward than the meeting I had with Vince in his room this morning. You'd think that a man with his money kind of money would own a longer robe._" I though, unintentionally grimacing at the image.

"Can we help you?" Mark started off, his glare becoming more intense.

"Uh-uh yea. Vince, um, said that we were starting a new angle." I stuttered, keeping my eyes on Glen, trying to talk to him without words, apparently it didn't work.

"Yea, we were just talking about that, is there something wrong with your eyes? They're kinda twitchy."

"Uh, no, just trying to get the image of Vince in a his short robe outta my head." I said, hoping that he bought it.

"You poor kid, you seen that too, tell me was he wearing his ass kissing thong?" Mark asked, chuckling alittle as I felt myself go red. "I'll take that as yes. Well have a seat, we have some things to work out."

I left out a breath and sent a silent pray of thanks to the heavens and pulled a chair out next to Glen. He looked over at me questioningly but didn't say anything. He pushed the paper over towards me and waited as I read the ideas that they had jotted down. Some were really good, but there was one that I just had to laugh at.

"What?" Mark asked, his voice gravelly as I sat there laughing until I cried.

"You're gonna kidnap me and torture me until I give up information? What is this, a Bond movie that never made it?" I asked wiping a tear away.

"Well rookie what do yo suggest?" Mark growled, great I just insulted him this was going soo well.

"I dunno, maybe Bam is tired of seeing Kane ganged up on and just snaps, going to his aid. And in retaliation Chavo and Edge set up an extreme rules match between him and Kane, but Bam can't go through with it. He leaves the ring and heads off to find Chavo then proceeds to beat the holy hell outta him. Then spends a couple of week trying to earn Kane's trust and ultimately Undertakers."

"And just how is Bam going to do that?" Glen asked, but I heard the real question behind his words, he wanted to know how I was going to win his trust back.

"By running in when Kane gets ganged up on, and taking every single beating that Kane, Undertaker, or anyone else has in store for him after the initial betrayal."

"Might work, but we're forgetting one major element." Mark interrupted, glaring at me again, when was he going to give that up, it just isn't the same without the dark guyliner.

"What's that?" Glen asked, turning his attention back to Mark.

"Why is Bam turning his back on La Familia, the flimsy excuse of him tired of seeing people ganged up on isn't going to fly with fans. Chavo has basically given Bam the world on a silver platter. He has no reason to turn."

"Good point."

"Umm, how about he's tired of being seen as just hired muscle, so he looking to align himself with two of the biggest stars that just happen to have been hired muscle at one time in their careers." I put out, grinning as they thought it over. "_Or maybe he's just madly in love with Kane_." I added in my head, wondering how they would react to Bam laying a big, wet, tongues dueling kiss on Kane in the ring. It worked for Mickie James, after all, and I started to grow hard as I imagined being watched by the crowd as I plundered Glens mouth while I held him close.

"That just might work there rookie. Good job." I watched as Mark finished jotting down the idea and stood. "I'm just gonna run this to Vince and get his approval before it gets sent to Creative for the final fleshing."

"Want me to go with you?" Glen asked getting to his feet.

"Nah, you need to get to the meeting though, they start taping for Smack Down here in the next hour or so, and you know how Vince is about people missing the meeting."

"We still going out with some of the guys tonight?"

"Yea."

I watched as Glen and Mark exchanged discreet smiles and then followed Glen as he made his way to the part of the arena where Vince was going to hold the meeting, wondering how I was going to get myself invited to go out with them that night.

"So is Matthew ok with you doing this angle?" Glen asked as he stopped and turned to face me.

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked, staring Glen directly in the eyes.

"If it was me, I wouldn't want my significant other in an angle with his ex. Especially if they were going to spend as much time as we're going to have to spend together if we want the fans to believe it." He moved in closer, and I held my breath as his lips hovered just an inch away from mine. "But then again, I don't like to share what I consider mine."

Those words cut through me and I stepped away before the tears that I felt pricking my eyes fell. He had shared me with Mark, so what does say about his feelings, the exact thing that I didn't want know. Without a word I headed to the meeting room and took a seat next to Show, Harry Smith and Eddie Fatu. I nodded and turned my attention up to the front, ignoring the fact that Glen took the seat next to me and the fact that he kept trying to get my attention. Vince walked into the room and everyone fell silent as he started talking, I felt Glen slide his hand into my pocket and looked over at him, glaring slightly.

"Join us tonight." He mouthed, pouting slightly.

"Maybe." I mouthed back, knowing full well that I would go because I could never resist his pout and he knew it, damn him.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Mark's POV_

What in the hell was going on, I leave for all of twenty minutes and I come back to the rookie and Glen not talking. I looked between the two of them, Glen was trying to get his attention and the kid was ignoring him. After the meeting I headed to Glen's locker room and waited for him to appear, his segment was on first so we wouldn't have to wait around long before going out that night. The only one of the group that would be late was Jeff, he had a late match against Ken Anderson. But considering the group we would be hanging around with, we would be drinking late into the night. I lounged on the couch in the room and stared over at his bags, wondering what in the hell sparked the fight between the kid and Glen.

I was startled from my thoughts when the door banged open and Glen came storming through, holding his hand to a cut on his forehead. He looked at me and disappeared into the bathroom, not saying anything. Curious I followed him in and sat down on the side of the tub as he cleaned and dressed the wound. He just looked over at me and dropped down onto the toilet seat, then dropped his head into his hands.

"Soo, I thought that this skit was a no contact thing. Who busted ya open?"

"Cardona." He grumbled.

"Why?"

"Dunno, everything was going according to plan and as I was on my way out of the ring, he rushed me from behind and pushed me off the apron, then followed me down and started beating on me Myers then jumped down and restrained my hands as Cardona started to really land some blows."

"What did the rookie do?" I asked, not really wanting to know his involvement.

"He pulled them off and then straddled my waist, giving me time to block his hits and power out."

"So Rookie saved the day huh?"

"Why don't you call him by his name Mark? Is the name Justin so hard for you to remember?" Great I managed to piss him off even more.

"Why does it matter Glen?"

"It just does, do you know what it feels like when no one knows your name? Hell the new announcer Adamle can't even get his name right half the time."

"Uhhh, no I can't say that I can." I cocked my head at him, seeing that he was really torn up over it. "Fine, I'll start calling him by his name if it'll make you feel better."

"Don't think it'll matter." He grumbled as he got up from the toilet and headed back out into the main locker room.

"Why?" Damn me if I wasn't curious, what in the hell could have gone on between them to warrant that response.

"I pissed him off some how before the meeting." He said as he pawed through his bag for some clean clothes to wear that night.

"How did you manage that one?" I asked, thinking that if it got anymore complicated between the two I was going to head over to TNA, surely it couldn't be as bad there is it is here.

"I really don't know. One minute we were talking and I guess something I said pushed him over the edge." He said as he walked back into the bathroom to change.

"What did you say." I called from the couch.

I listened as he recounted the encounter and groaned to myself when he got to the last thing he said to the kid. He walked back into the room and looked at me funnily as I continued to shake my head and mentally condemn him for his carelessness.

"What?"

"Glen, did you even think about what you had said before you said it?"

"Honestly, I was too busy keeping myself from tossing him into an empty locker room and fucking him senseless."

"If you had done that, then this awkwardness would be over and both of you would be in my bed tonight." I groaned, thinking about how simple the solution was, if only one or the other would just swallow their damn pride and say ' I'm sorry'.

"Well genius, what pissed him off?" He asked, and I marvled at how dense he was being about this.

"Glen, you said that you don't share what's yours, but that night we both had him, we shared him. So in his mind he now thinks that you don't see him as yours. Which means that the rookie..sorry Justin wants to be dominated, owned, he's just waiting for you to make that move."

He looked at me and I grinned as he smacked himself in the head, and started wondering aloud how he could be so stupid. He finished dressing and soon we were on our way. As we reached the exit, the familiar sight of the rookie waiting on us made me smile. Maybe things weren't lost after all. As we got closer I seen the scowl on his face and held back a laugh, he looked more like a pouting child than a pissed of man. However I did laugh as Glen grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss before breaking it off and heading out the car, not bothering to see if the kid was following or not.

The kid turned and looked at me as he drug his hand over his head, obviously confused. I decided to take pity on him and clapped him on the shoulder before heading out the door myself.

"Coming Justin?" I laughed once more as he stuttered about me actually knowing his name.

The ride to the bar was nothing special, I talked with the kid about the up coming story line and passed on the praise that Vince had given his reason about why Bam was turning Chavo. Glen however was being completely silent, looking into the rear view mirror often and locking eyes with the kid. I wanted to smack them both upside the head, I really did but I knew that it was going to take a while for them to work past this.

Once we were seated, Paul Wight came over and joined us, as did Cena, Layfield, Mysterio, Eddie(Fatu) and Matt Hardy. We all ordered some drinks and just kicked back, trading stories about the good ole days. Or as the fans call it on the message boards, the days when the WWE(F) had kick ass story lines. The table we were seated at was large round one, and some how I ended up with Glen on my right and the rookie on my left. Matt was laughing over the angle that he and Jeff did were they hated one another, and Eddie was wondering what they had planned for him now that he was on Smack Down.

I looked over at the rookie and seen that his eyes were glazed over and that he was swaying in his seat. The kid was drunk already, it wasn't even, oh hell it was 1am. I then looked over at Glen and realized that he too was pretty much gone, just like most of the others at the table. I pushed Glen out of the seat and held him up as I looked over at Eddie, he seemed to the be the only other one that was semi sober.

"Hey Eddie, will you grab Justin and follow me out?"

"Sure man."

Eddie got up and hoisted the kid out of his seat and followed me out of the bar. I knew that I had had too much to drink so I asked the bartender to call a cab for us. As we waited, Glen came around somewhat and leaned up against a street light, taking everything in. Just as he seen that Eddie was holding the kid the cab pulled up and I pushed him into the back, following him with the kid and then finally myself. I rolled the window down and thanked Eddie, letting him know that I told the bartender to call cabs for the rest when they were ready to leave. He smiled and headed back in, saying that he heard the sound of breaking wood. Laughing I gave the cabbie the address to the hotel and leaned back against the seat, turning my head so that I could watch the other two.

The ride to the hotel took less than a few minutes, but they still managed to fall asleep. Once there I pulled the kid out of the car and set him down on the curb while I roused Glen. After about five minutes we were on our way into the hotel, Glen stumbling along besided me, and the kid leaning on me. The ride up to the room seemed to take forever and just before Glen could nod off again the doors slid open and I pushed him down the hall to our room. I fought with the door then drug the kid through and dropped him onto the bed, then pushed Glen down next to him. In their drunked stupors they didn't feel or care that I stripped them down to their boxers and covered them up. After they were situated I stripped down and climbed in behind Glen, throwing my arm over his wait, my fingers brushing against the rookies back.

"_Tomorrow morning is sure going to be interesting to say the least._" I though as I drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Glen's POV_

I woke up to Mark talking someone loudly, well it sounded loud to me anyways. I went to roll over, but my arm was trapped under something heavy and warm. I cracked my eye open and seen that Justin was nestled comfortably in the bed using my arm as a pillow. I opened my other eye and used my free hand and traced the tattoo on his shoulder, trying to get through my head that he was really next to me.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." I heard Mark say from somewhere in the room.

"Good, now I can check Shannon's work, I really didn't want to peek under his boxers while he was sleeping." Jeff joined in, great he was here, and what did he mean he could 'check Shannon's work'?

Justin shifted just a little bit to the left and I was able to slip my arm free. I sat up slowly, rubbing my shoulder and arm trying to get the feeling back into it.

"Ya know Mark, it's even more creepy watching him do that here than when he does it in the ring." Jeff remarked from the table where he and Mark were going over some tattoo designs.

"Getting some more ink?" I ask as I stretched my legs when I threw them over the side of the bed.

"Sorta, I seen the work that Shannon did on you and Justin last night and he's good."

"What?!" My eyes widened as I all but ran into the bathroom.

"It's on the small of your back, just under where your wrestling gear sits." Mark called out.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I dropped my boxers and turned so that my back was to the mirror and looked over my shoulder, and there just where Mark said it was, were the names Mark and Justin. One below the other and done in a fancy script, I pull my boxers back up and headed back out to the room. Mark looked over at me and I swore that he was smiling.

"Yesssss?"

"Justin has one too."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's on his cheek, the right one I think."

"I'll take you're word for it." Although my eyes were drawn to the bed where he was stretched out, still sound asleep, which was weird he's normally awake before me.

"Turn around Glen, lemme get a good look at it and put some of this gel on it." Jeff said, holding a tube up.

"Uh, I'll do that myself thank you." I said, a little uncomfortable with the way Jeff was grinning. "Hey, if I got this done last night, why don't feel any pain?" I asked, suddenly aware that there was no stinging or anything that suggested that I had a needle rammed into my skin over and over again.

"Easy, you've played the part of Kane for too long, you've acted like you're impervious to large amounts of pain, so your mind is just blocking it out. I'm the same way." Mark said as he looked back down at on the of the drawings that Jeff had laid in front of him.

I decided to let it go and sat down at the table, pulling a couple of the drawings towards me. One immedately caught my attention, it was one of me as Kane, Mark as the Undertaker, and Justin as Bam. We were standing half in and half out of the shadows, Bam was standing between Undertaker and Kane with a devilish smirk on his face. I raised my head and looked at Mark, questioning him without words, something else that I picked up as Kane.

"What can I say, the three of them make a damn fine tat, evil times three."

"Hmmm, where would you get it?"

"Probably on my back, it's really the only place I have left."

"Please stop yelling, my head is killing me." Justin moaned from the bed.

"He's alive." Mark remarked as Justin pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What the hell happened to me last night." He asked as he ran his hands over his head.

"Apparently we got trashed and had Shannon do some ink on us." I said dryly as realized that I was in the room.

"Really? I don't feel like I got tatted up."

"It's on your right ass cheek from what Mark said."

Justin got up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom, not saying anything to any of us but taking the tube of gel from Jeff as he walked by.

"Hey Mark I have some other sketches in my room that I think you might like." Jeff said standing up. "Why don't you come and take a look at them."

"Sure." Mark stood and the two of them left before I could even get a word in.

"Greeaattt." I said quietly as I stared at the bathroom door.

Justin reappeared a few minutes later and dropped the tube in my lap before he headed back over to the bed.

"You might want to put that on so that the ink doesn't dry out too soon." He said cooly as he started to hunt for his clothes.

"I can't reach." I said simply as I placed the tube on the table and walked over to where he was kneeling to look under the bed for his pants.

I didn't know what came over me, I reached down and pulled Justin back to a vertical stance before I pushed him down on the bed. As he stared up at me I pinned him down and took possession of his mouth, plundering the sweet wetness with my tongue. He brought his hands up and raked them down my chest, grinning as I growled in response. I broke the kiss and looked at him, his eyes were already dark and his lips were parted slightly as he drew a deep ragged breath. I reached down and fondled his growing hardness carefully, loving the way he trembled under my touch.

"I'll stop if you want me too." I said softly as I kissed him again.

"You stop and I'll kill you." He said, reaching down and taking me in his hand.

Groaning I stood and stripped my boxers off, then started to remove his but I was stopped by him pushing me away. I went to say something, but instead I drew in breath as he took me in his mouth. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support as he went to work on me, swirling his tongue over the head before taking as much of my shaft as he could. I tried to slow the pace, but Justin just kept it at a fast clip. As I felt the end nearing for me, I ripped his boxers off and impaled him, staying still for only a couple of minutes before moving.

With in minutes we were in a fast pace, with me fisting Justins' member in time with it. He started to tremble and I knew that he was close, so I sped the pace up a fraction and in the beat of an eye Justin went over the edge, coating both our stomachs. His climax made him tighten his muscles and in turn pushed me over the edge as well. After my breathing returned to normal I pressed my forehead to his and planted gentle kisses on his lips and eyes.

"Now what?" He question was so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know." I rolled over to the side and sat up, leaning against the head board.

Justin turned over so that he was laying on left side and stared at me.

"What do you want Glen?" I knew that wasn't what he was asking, he wanted to know who I wanted.

"You, and Mark. I really can't see myself without both of you." I said honestly, hating the way that he shuttered his eyes and refused to let me see what he was feeling. "What is it going to take to get things back to the way they were?" I hated sounding like I was begging, but I was willing to do anything to get him back.

"I don't know Glen, but when I figure it out you'll be the first one to know." He said curtly as he rolled off the bed and got dressed quietly.

He grabbed his shoes and headed to the door, turning around to look at me before he left.

"Oh, and we didn't get tats last night, they were done in marker."

He left after that and I moved from the bed, heading back to the bathroom to take another look at the 'tattoo' that I had supposedly gotten the night before. I grabbed one of my towels and wet it, then rubbed it across the names, and true to Justins' word they came off. I finished washing the names off and looked down at the black stained towel. Without a second thought I went and picked my cell up from the bedside stand and scrolled through my contact list.

"Hello Shannon...yea this is Glen...ya know Kane...yea, I have a question for you...you have any open spots at your shop today?...You do, yea put me down for 2pm...alright, thank you Shannon."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Justin's POV_

I stood in the airport waiting with some of the other guys while they readied the plane we were taking to the next city. Jeff and Matt Hardy were talking about possibly tagging together either on ECW or Smack Down that week, and John Cena and John Layfield were talking about their up coming match at The Great American Bash. I was just tuning in and out of the conversations when Glen and Mark joined us, Mark was glaring at Glen, and Glen was ignoring Mark.

"Hey Glen, Mark, ready for the start of the line that's going to bring back the Deadman to the WWE?" Matt asked.

"Sorta, but yer forgetting someone." Mark said, jerking his head my way.

"That's right, you ready to join the singles rank Justin?" Matt asked me, turning to face me.

"Yea...not that I'm ungrateful for what Chavo has done for me, but I think that Bams' run as his body guard has hit it's peak." I said, watching as Mark lifted the back of Glens' shirt, only to have Glen slap his hand.

"Well, you're gonna get put over by two of the best in the business, there aren't many that they haven't worked with." Jeff said, watching Mark and Glen as well.

"There is only one other person that I would want to help me to stand on my own, but he's retired now."

"Who's that?" Layfield asked, joining our conversation.

"Ric Flair?" Jeff asked.

"Nope." I smiled, as he got a confused look on his face.

"Hogan." Matt guessed next.

"Wrong."

"Well who then?"

"Dusty Rhodes."

"I can see that, he was great man." Mark said, turning his attention to me for the time being.

I let the conversation drop and went back to watching Mark and Glen, trying to figure out what was on Glen's back that would have Mark trying everything he could to see it. Soon they called our flight and one by one we took our seats, and just my luck I was in between Mark and Glen. Grreeaattt. I took my seat, not looking at either man, that was until Mark looked over at me and grinned.

"What?" I was immedatly on edge as I looked at him.

"Just wondering how your tattoo is doing?"

"Shannon has some faulty ink, it all washed off in the shower." I said, playing along with him.

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"You do that." I said leaning my head against the back of the seat and putting my earbuds in.

Within minutes I drowned them out with Hinder and Motorhead, and eventually I fell asleep. I don't know what went on while I was out but when I woke up, Glen was leaning on my shoulder sleeping and Mark had his chair tipped back and was snoring. I took out my earbuds and looked down at Glen, taking in every line of his face and committing them to memory. He looked so peaceful and childlike like that, and I felt my heart tug at the sight. I wasn't going to deny that I missed waking up next to him, but I didn't want to be just another piece to him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Glen, and I while I could see that happening even with Mark in the picture, I didn't know if I could love both of them the way they deserved to be loved. Wait a minute, when did I start including Mark into my life, and why was I suddenly ok with sharing Glen with him?

"_Because you find him just as sexy as Glen, and admit it, you like the attention and even the roughness that Mark shows you._" Now even my mind was against me, I'm never going to win when it comes to those two. "_Nope, all you have to do now is show them both that you want them._"

A movement on my right caught my attention and I looked over and seen that Mark was staring at me. His eyes were a brilliant green, and the dark green of his shirt made them seem even brighter. His hair was pulled back into a braid and he was wearing a bandanna as well. His eyes were questioning as he maintained the gaze and I shivered a bit, it felt like he was looking into my soul. He grinned slightly and placed a hand on mine.

"He misses you, you know." His voice was soft, as if he didn't want Glen to hear us talking.

"Probably not as much as I miss him." I said sadly, keeping my voice low as well.

"Why don't you be the bigger man and just say yer sorry, and put an end to both of yer suffering."

"It's not that easy Mark."

"Why ain't it? He loves you and you obviously love him. You both took a misunderstanding and blew it out of proportion. I'm tired of watching the two people that I care about putting themselves through hell over something stupid."

"See Mark that's where you and I differ in opinion. He kept that from me, and now I don't know if I can trust him not to keep anything else from me."

"Did you tell him that you slept with me?"

"Nooo."

"If it had gone yer way, and you managed to dominate me, would you have told him then?"

"No."

"So is him keeping it from you different from what you did or would have done?"

"No, I guess it's not." Dammit, now he was smirking like the cat that got the cream.

I looked back over at Glen and sighed, wondering what my next move was going to be seeing as how Glen pretty much put the ball in my court. The question was, "_Am I ready to let them both in?_"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Looking for the disclaimer, then go to the first chapter, don't worry we won't go anywhere. Reviews welcome as are constructive criticism, obvious flames will be iggied...ye be warned._

_Mark's POV_

I can't believe that Glen actually went and gotten a tattoo, by Shannon Moore no less. Not that the kid isn't good, he's damned good, it's just that I can believe that he didn't take me. After two days of trying to see what he was hiding I finally cornered him coming out of the shower. Without saying anything I grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him around and pushed him against the wall, whipping the towel off of his waist at the same time. There on his lower back where I had Jeff marker on mine and the rookies' name was an intricate tribal design.

"Well?"

"It's nice, Shannon does good work."

"How'd you know that I had Shannon do it?"

"There's not much that you and the kid do that I don't know about."

"Wow, stalk us much?"

"Nah, call it keeping an eye on what's mine." I smiled and kissed the back of his neck before I let him turn around, glad that he wasn't taking exception to me calling the kid mine anymore.

"Did you see them?"

"See what?"

"Yours and Justin's name?"

"Nooo, you actually put our name's on your body?" I asked, my eyes wide as he turned around so that I could take another look.

I started to trace the lines lightly with my finger, grinning to myself as Glen trembled. Near the left tip I thought that I seen a J, and continued to trace, finally picking out the rest of the rookie's name. I kept following the lines, loving the small gasps and bit back moans that were coming from Glen, and near the right tip I seen an M. Soon the rest of my name popped into my sight. I had to give Shannon credit, if you weren't looking for them, you'd never know that the names were even there.

"You do know that when the fans finally see that tat, it's going to drive them up a wall. I can just see the fan boards now, "OMG Kane got ink done." and "Wut's up with Kane's tat?" One question though."

"What's that?" He asked, picking the towel up from the floor and wrapping it back around his waist.

"Why'd you get Justin's name done?"

"Why do you still call him yours?" He asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Because it's true." I said, flicking my eyes up and down Glen's frame and licking my lips.

"Call it a risk. You think that he thinks that because we shared him that I don't consider him mine, but by putting his name on my body would indicate otherwise, dontcha think?"

"You have a point."

"I do get those occasionally you know." He said as he pushed up from the door jam and walked into the bedroom.

I followed, lying down on the bed to watch him as he walked over to his bag to get some clothes. I stretched out, my hands behind my head and watched as he dressed, all the while mentally undressing him again. My mind wandered from that interesting thread of thought and started to think about what the rookies' reaction would be when he finally seen the tat and had his name pointed out to him. Since our talk on the plane he had been spending more time with us, he even seemed to be less hostile towards me. Which threw me off at first, for the first couple of days I kept looking over my shoulder expecting him to spear me from behind and beat the hell out of me. He was still reserved though, never once taking Glen up on his offers to room with us.

There was knock on the door, and I looked up, only to grin when I seen that the kid was standing there with a case of Bud that had two bottles of Jack steadied on top.

"Come to get us plastered and then take advantage of us?" I asked as I got up from the bed.

"N-no, Jeff handed me these, saying that Ken and Adam had had too much already. Said that y'all might want it." He said turning red as Glen moved behind him to shut the door. "If you guys don't, I'm sure Layfield and Cena would." Great now the kid seemed nervous, and that just wasn't going to work.

"Nah, we'll take it, why don't ou join us?" I asked smiling as I watched the kid watch Glen covertly.

"I would, but I promised Carlito and Show that I would go to this club with them." He trailed off as Glen started to rub his shoulders. "Well maybe I can stay for a few minutes." He murmured, rolling his head to the side.

I watched as Glen ran his hands down the rookie's spine and choked back a laugh as he yelped when Glen nipped his shoulder. The kid was definitely in for it tonight, and I was more than happy to be a silent bystander.

"Here let me get those." I decided to grab the booze when I seen his grip relax somewhat, causing the case to drop slightly.

"You know, you're awfully tense Justin. Go lay down on the bed and I'll work those muscles out for you." Glen said seductively in his ear.

"I-I don't think that that's.." Justin started, swallowing hard as Glen blew lightly on his ear.

"I didn't tell you to think about it, I told you to go lay down on the bed." He growled.

Oh yeah, the kid was definitely in for it, Glen was in his dark seductive side. And that was a side of him that I loved to see, I grabbed a beer and settled down in one of the chairs at the table to watch Glen work. When he was in this state of mind, he tended to use his in ring voice, although it was soft and he had no problem laying down the rules and making sure that they were followed. The kid laid down without so much of another word, pillowing his head on his arms with his head turned in my direction. He had left his shirt on and I laughed quietly to myself knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was down to his boxers.

"Alright Justin, I'm going to start at the base of your neck and work my way down." Glen practically purred in the kids ear as he straddled him.

Just listening to him talk to the kid had me fidgeting in my seat. The throaty growling voice that he used was enough to make anyones knees quiver and I had yet to see someone immune to it. Glen leaned over and started kneading the neck and shoulder area firmly, shifting his seated position every so often so that his was always pressed firmly against the kids ass. As he moved lower, the rookie's eyelids started to flutter and low groan escaped his throat, causing Glen to laugh and me to moan quietly to myself as I watched the scene unfold.

"You do know that this would feel even better if you didn't have a shirt on."

Dammit, even closing my eyes didn't remove the image of the two of them on the bed and it was giving me one hell of hard on. I shifted so that it wasn't as noticeable and opened my eyes as I reached for another beer. Slowly Glen started to inch the shirt off of the kid and my mouth watered as inch by inch the kids' firm muscles and creamy skin were exposed.

Glen then grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the stand next to the bed and I found myself wondering if it had been there the whole time or if he had placed it there when I headed over to the table with the booze. With a wicked smirk that I'm sure that if the kid had seen it would have had him running for the hills, he slowly trailed the oil down his spine and then back up again. Then with slow, firm circles he started to rub the oil into the kids back. The entire time that Glen was working he talking softly, still using the throaty growl.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to swallow, but my eyes snapped back open when I heard my name, followed by Glen's laugh.

"You're right, Mark does looked stressed sitting over there by himself."

I watched as Glen climbed off of the kid and walked over to where I was sitting, swallowing as I looked up at him. He was still grinning and looked over to the bed and seen that the kid had moved over so that there was room for me.

"Come on Mark, fancy a massage?" Damn that voice, it was turning my insides to jelly.

"Nah, think I'll stay right here and watch."

"Mark, get your ass on that bed or I'll put you there myself." His voice dropped another notch and I felt my blood moving sluggishly through my veins as he continued to stare at me.

When I didn't move he grabbed my wrist and yanked me from the chair, kissing me fiercely when I collided with his chest.

"Now get your ass on that bed." He said when he broke the kiss.

I stepped away and sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping my eyes trained on him as I removed my shirt. He licked his lips before he motioned for me to lay like the kid was. Cautiously I stretched out on my stomach, turning my head so that I was facing the rookie. He was staring back at me with a grin similar to Glens, and my walls immediately went up. I felt Glen straddle my waist like he did to the kid and minute later I felt the oil as it dribbled down my spine. As his hands started to move I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, it would have ruined my bad ass image.

Glen hit a spot in the middle of my back and I couldn't stop it in time, a loud groan issued from lips as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. And in less than a second I felt someone lips on mine, and considering that Glen was still perched on my lower back and his hands were still doing their wicked will, I knew that it was the kid. There was the noise of sheets against denim and the kid pressed his lips harder against mine for a moment before he snaked his tongue into my mouth. If I wasn't being double teamed with sensations I know that I wouldn't have moaned into the kids mouth.

When Glen moved from my back it snapped me back into reality and I pulled back, staring at the kid. He was laying on his side, looking between Glen and I, a soft smile on his face.

"_Could he really be, nah it wasn't possible, he wouldn't...would he_." My mind was spinning as Glen climbed into the bed behind the kid.

"Justin, you don't have t..." Glen started as the kid moved so that he was flush against Glen, he then grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Glen, this is where I want to be."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I know, I know. Even though I said that the last chapter was the end, Anonymous Punk asked for more, Blazing Glory pointed out that I never got into Justin's reaction to the tattoo, and I think that I killed TheVampireLucinda, hang on hun hopefully this chap will bring you back to life. That and my muses are striking until I give this the proper end that I originally wrote out, so there are some more chappies in the works. So here it is, and remember, Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Justin's POV_

To say that last night was interesting would be an understatement, as big an understatement as calling Katrina a little bitty rainstorm. I had never seen that side of Glen before, and I had never seen someone order Mark around and live to tell the tale, I mean not even Vince gave Mark orders the way Glen was. Of course I wouldn't want to see Vince giving Mark orders like that, that would just be wrong. I shook my head to clear that disturbing vision and realized that my bladder was sending panicked messages to my brain. Slowly I inched my way out of the bed and carefully headed to the bathroom, taking small steps because I was afraid that the rubber bands that were my legs would suddenly snap. I heard a small groan and turned around, a grin on my face when I realized that Glen had rolled over into the warm spot that I had left behind.

After taking care of my bladder problem I decided to take a shower, mainly because the smell of stale sweat and spent passion over whelmed me and I thought that I was going to be sick. That and I was stickier than I had ever been in my life, it was as if I had bathed in maple syrup. Now there's an image, Glen and Mark licking syrup off of me. I shivered and began running the water, my aching muscles crying out for soothing heat. A few minutes later I stepped into the shower and as the hot water cascaded down my body I let my mind wander back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure Justin?" Glen asked and I heard the doubt clearly in his voice._

_"What can I do to show you that I mean it." I snuggled closer to him, purposely rubbing against his groin._

_"Hmm, I have an idea." His voice had went back to the low growling and he eased out of the bed._

_I turned over and watched as he grabbed one of the armchairs in the room and placed it at the side of the bed then took a seat after removing his pants I felt Mark pressed up against me and I knew that he was just as puzzled as I was. His breath was warm on the nape of my neck and I felt the erection from earlier come back to life. I bit back a groan and continued to keep eye contact with Glen, whom was just sitting there watching us with a small smirk on his face._

_"What are you thinking Glen?" Mark said gruffly, his hand sliding over my hip and resting on my stomach._

_"Nothing." I still wasn't sure about the smile, but with Mark behind me I really wasn't thinking clearly._

_"So why don't you stop yer thinking and join us?" Mark's voice dropped a notch as he licked the back of my neck._

_"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here and watch."_

_"Watch what?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of Marks' hands as they started to undo my pants._

_"You two."_

_He couldn't be serious, could he? I mean what enjoyment would he possibly get from watching us work each other over. Then it hit me, he was going to watch us like he would watch a porn. We were going to be his own personal porn. Apparently Mark reached the same conclusion I did because he rolled me over onto my back and caught my lips in a searing kiss, his hands sliding my pants down my legs then ghosting across my hard cock._

_I moaned into his mouth and reached down between our bodies and after freeing Mark from his sweats I started fisting Mark's growing length. I smirked as he groaned and began thrusting into my hand. In retaliation he started to slowly stroke my length, laughing deep in his throat as I arched up into him. A low groan from our right reminded us that Glen was watching our every move. I looked over and seen his slowly sliding his hand up and down his shaft, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. I glanced back up at Mark and motioned over to Glen with my head, grinning as he grasped what I was hinting at. Silently we left the bed and positioned ourselves next to him, Mark at his head and I at his feet._

_I joined the movement of Glen's hands with my mouth, chuckling as his eyes flew open. He went to say something but Mark slid himself into Glen's mouth, drawing in a breath as Glen moaned around him. Within minutes all three of us were on the bed, Mark had taken my spot and was deeply embedded in Glen and I was kissing and nibbling on his neck and chest while stroking him in time to Mark's thrusts. The dual sensations of Mark and I pushed Glen over the edge in a matter of minutes, and as Glen rode his climax out Mark hit his peak and I captured his lips to smother his loud moan._

_Mark waited until his breath was back to semi normal before he pulled out and curled up on Glen's right side, resting his head on his shoulder. I placed a small kiss on Glen's lips before I laid my head down on his chest, sighing as listened to heart beat. As I listened to it slow I felt his hand under my chin and raised my head to stare up at him._

_"What about you?" He said softly as he yawned deeply._

_"What about me?"_

_"You didn't get off." He pointed out as Mark snickered._

_"Eh, I'll live." I went to lay my head back down on his chest but he rolled over on top of me, pinning he to the mattress as he kissed me hungrily._

_"Roll over." He said huskily as he got to his knees._

_I obeyed with out question, turning my head so that I could look over my shoulder at him. Instead of leaving me on my stomach he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up so that I flush against him, then he buried himself to the hilt. And if that wasn't enough Mark took me into his mouth and set a steady pace. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak and as I went over Glen joined me. Suddenly drained we fell back to the mattress, Glen laying on top of me and Mark laying next to us, laughing as I struggled to get out from under him. After rearranging ourselves we dropped off one by one, me being the last one but finally succumbing to sleep with a satisfied smile._

_End Flashback_

I was so lost to my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open and was surprised when I felt someones arms around my waist. I jumped alittle as lips ghosted across the back of my neck.

"Wondering where you went." Glen's voice was still soft as he continued to nip at my neck.

I relaxed even more as Glen started to knead the muscles of my shoulders, and moaned lightly as he moved on down my spine. That man has gifted hands, I swear they should be listed under illegal weapons.

"Thank you." The words were almost a whisper, and I smiled as Mark called out sleepily.

"Hey were did everyone go."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Mark's POV_

Things were going great, well atleast I thought they were going great. We had been getting along for the most part, there were still the occasional spats, mainly between the kid and I, but Glen made sure we worked them out. Even if it meant locking us in the bathroom together for hours on end. The end result was always the same, Glen opening the door and finding us slumped over one another with nothing between us but the air. However the past week Glen had seemed out of it. He really wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, but it seemed like he was trying too hard to be normal, well as normal as he can be anyways.

The kid had a meeting with Vince that morning so I waited until I was sure that he was gone before I woke Glen up. He's bad enough when he's pissed, but wake him up when he's in one of his moods and it was guaranteed to be bad.

"Mark, I suggest that if you want to see the ring again you leave me alone for another for hour or so." He grumbled as he pulled the blankets up over his head.

"I don't think so. What's going on Glen?" I yanked the blankets back down and pinned him with a glare, knowing that he hated it when I used my in ring stare on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on." But he refused to meet my eyes, so I pressed him further for information.

"I know you, so cough it up. Don't make me go and get Gregory on the phone." I threatened knowing that the hyper active cruiser weight could annoy him into giving up details in a less than a minute.

"You're not that vindictive." He turned and looked at me and I could tell that he was unsure about whether I would do it or not.

"Try me..."

"And you'll make me famous, right?" He interrupted with a grin as he sat up.

"Yeah something like that, but seriously, what's the matter?" He looked down and mumbled something quickly. "What?"

"I said, Justin's not said anything other than 'nice ink' about the tattoo." His face turned red as he looked down at his hands.

"That's it? Yer put out that the kid...sorry Justin...hasn't said anything about his name?" I felt relief wash over me, and I immediately wanted to strangle him, making me worry over something like that.

"He hasn't really looked closely at it for him to see it."

"So why don't you tell him? I wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't of told me."

"I was hoping that he would trace it like he does you're tats when he's bored." The blush was back and it now had engulfed his entire head.

"Glen, there's difference, the ones he traces is either the thinking demon or the BSK Pride on my stomach. Yer tat is above yer ass, and you sir have some righteous gas depending on what you eat. I highly doubt that he would want to be tracing it and have you go off unannounced." I said trying to suppress a grin. "Besides, would you really want to explain why Justin is in a coma to Vince if that happened?"

"Mark..." His voice sounded stern but I could see the laughter in his eyes and I knew that he was feeling alittle better.

"Glen..." I didn't get any further due to the kid slamming into the room in nothing but a towel.

Glen and I both raised our eyebrows at the same time and watched silently as he stormed into the bathroom after retrieving his bag from the closet. Five minutes later he stormed back out, he stopped by the bed and I closed my eyes expecting something bad to happen. When I didn't hear any raised voices after a minute I cracked one eye open then opened both of them when I seen that the kid had Glen bent over backwards from the force of his kiss. Then with a growl he broke the kiss and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Glen had retained his sitting position but his mind was off in left field judging by the distant look in his eyes.

"Well wonder what prompted that?" I asked dryly, feeling alittle left out that I didn't get the same treatment.

"I don't know. But why was he in a towel?" Glen's voice even sounded distant and I knew that he was plotting the further corruption of our lover.

"_Why indeed?_" I thought as I stared at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Justin's POV_

I was going to kill the little rat bastard that took my clothes the minute I found him. I had no idea what was going through Matthew's head here lately. Ever since that little run in with Mark he's been pulling little 'pranks' as he likes to call them. And they mainly had to do with the theft of my clothes when I'm in the shower, either after a match or after a work out. The worse was two weeks ago after Smack Down.

_Flashback_

_Chavo and I had left the ring, we parted ways at catering with a wave. I felt my exhaustion sweep over with every step I took towards the locker room, and my mind was getting excited about the massage that Mark had promised me. I had to admit, he's really not that bad once I got to know him. He really loves Glen and wants to see him happy, so I found it hard to begrudge him the time that they spent together. I was shivering as I thought about the feeling of his hands sliding over my back and hurried into the shower room, not paying attention to all who was in there. I stripped in record time and turned on the shower head and started soaping up my bath poof. I grinned as the scent of AXE Touch drifted up to my nose, it drove both Glen and Mark mad when they smelled it. _

_Had I been paying attention I would have heard the door open, but I was lost to the erotic thoughts of what the massage was going to lead too. Mark is a lusty devil, and being with him and Glen was like a 24/7 sex film. After rising off and wrapping a towel around my waist I headed out into the dressing area and looked around for my bag that I had sat on the bench by the far wall when I arrived at the arena that night. I didn't see it right off so I started to look under the benches, knowing that sometimes the other guys would move a bag if they needed room. After about five minutes I gave up, it wasn't in the room. With an aggravated growl I reached into the pockets of the pants I wore to the ring and grabbed my cell out, hating that I was calling Glen to bring me some clothes from the hotel._

_Just I had gotten the phone to my ear it was taken from my hand and I heard Matthew laughing lowly behind me. I jumped, slightly started due to the fact that I had thought that I was completely alone. I turned around and gripped the towel alittle tighter to my waist as I stared at him._

_"Matthew." I said nodding, trying to make it seem like I wasn't concerned that I was standing in front of him in nothing more than a scrap of terry cloth._

_"Justin. Trying out the Val Venis look?" He smirked at me as his eyes raked me from head to toe and it was then that I knew he had something to do with the disappearance of my bag._

_"Maybe, Although I don't think that Glen and Mark would let me go out into the ring like this."_

_"Fuck them..."_

_"I do."_

_I seen the red start to climb his neck and I had the sinking feeling that I had pushed him alittle too far. I knew he hating hearing about me and them, but didn't seem to get it through his head that I was with both of them now. He took a step closer and I swallowed hard, trying to keep my composure. _

_"What's the matter Justin? You seen jumpy."_

_"I'm not, it's just that I'm tired and I'm wanting to get back to the hotel to get some sleep. Hey you wouldn't of seen my bag around anywhere have you?"_

_"Nope, sorry, the only bag I've seen is my own."_

_"Well would you mind giving me back my phone so I can call Glen to bring me some clothes, I'm not looking forward a ride home in a cab in nothing but a towel."_

_"You could always ride with me." The leer on his face unnerved me and I backed up a bit._

_"Ya know what, I'll just put my gear on and go...have a nice shower man." I had never moved so fast in my life and Matthew's laughter followed me out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

I threw Matthew's door open, scaring Brian and Adam. Matthew for his part was sitting quietly on the bed regarding me with cool eyes.

"Hey Justin man, long time no see." Brian started.

"Yea, get tired of the old men?" Matthew asked quietly as he smirked.

I didn't reply I just charged the bed and speared his smirking ass to the floor hitting him on any exposed body part that I could. I had gotten four or five really good blows in when Adam and Brian finally came to their senses and tried to separate us. In the in Adam had my left arm and Brian had my right as Matthew kneeled before me wiping the blood from his lips. I struggled as he got to his feet, knowing that this was how he preferred to fight, something that he had picked up from 'Edge'.

"Come on man, what the hell was that for?" Brain asked as he gripped my arm tighter.

"I'm sick and tired of Matthew pulling his little pranks on me all the damn time. Now where in the blue hell is my gym bag?" I hollered as I started pulling away from my captors.

"Calm down Just, I have it right here. I didn't see you in gym and thought that it was left behind. I brought it here with me so that no one else ran off with it."

Adam and Brian let go of me and Matthew walked over to the edge of the bed and picked my bag from the foot. He handed it to me with a small smirk and once again I wanted to wipe it off of his face. I turned around and left the room, grumbling under my breath. I had made it no more ten steps down the hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could turn around a pair of lips crashed down over mine. Before it could even register what was going on the lips were torn from mine and my attacker was flung against the wall with a growl.

"Get back to the room now." Mark growled as he continued to punish Matthew.

"_Gggrreeaattt. Now I'm in for it._"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied. This chapter is rather odd, for some reason my muses other than Justin have gone on strike, so he called on Adam and Brian to step in, and this is the result. Enjoy!_

_Matthew's POV_

Crap! This wasn't going the way I had planned. Mark was supposed to witness the kiss and beat the hell outta Justin, not me. I was supposed to have time to stutter that he instigated it, then I was supposed to offer comfort to Justin. Never mind the fact that I was the one that started it, and it was my fault that Mark beat the hell out of him. Hell that was the reason that I quickly text Mark before I left my hotel room. This was supposed to end with Justin and I in bed together. Not with me pinned against the wall as Mark busted my face wide open and Justin just looking on, doing nothing. He was just standing there with dead eyes as Mark continued to pummel me, almost as if he wasn't really there to begin with. My mind started working overtime as I dodged fists and landed a couple of my own. I had to think of something to turn this around, maybe I should appeal to Marks lusty side.

"_Damn you Justin, help me!_" I growled viciously in my mind as I tried to fight Mark off enough to put my new plan into action.

At that moment one of Mark's blows landed square on my jaw, making my head jerk back and connect violently with the wall. Stars started to swim before my eyes and I wasn't able to block as many of his hits.

"Enough Mark." I barely heard Justin through the ringing in my ears. "I think he's learned his lesson."

Mark let go of the front of my shirt and I slid down the wall slowly until I was eye level with his knees. My vision was swimming worse from the change in position so I wasn't able to get out of the way of his kick to my ribs. Thankfully everything went black after that so I didn't feel the sharp pains as they shot through my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Adam's POV_

"_I knew we shouldn't have let him go through with it, damn fool. You don't mess with what Mark has deemed as his personal property._" I thought as Brian and I carted Matthew's unconscious carcass back to the room.

Hell everyone backstage knew how territorial Mark and Glen were, how did he not get the memo? As Brian situated Matthew on the bed I started pacing back and forth wondering how Vince was going to take the news that two of his superstars were involved in an altercation outside of the ring. Not that this didn't happen every so often but most of the time it was because someone had had too much to drink and were letting their alligator mouths overload their canary asses about something that they didn't understand. Or because one guy decided that it was alright to hit on another guys girl, not that I know anything about that mind you, but deep down I had the sneaking suspicion that Vince was going to use this to his own benefit.

I mean when is he ever going to get another great opening between The Undertaker and La Familia again for a feud? The one over Justin had only held interest for so long, and Mark's character was now only doing battle with those that he had fought and beaten before. It was time for some fresh blood to be spilt, so to speak. Matthew started to stir and I was hit by a great idea, without saying anything to Brian I grabbed my coat and headed out of the room in search of Vince. Hoping that this was the opening that Edge needed to get back on top, I mean I like playing crazy Edge, it gives me freedom. I can say that the hurt that was done to my protege is fueling my need for revenge and set Edge and Undertaker up for another nice long feud.

"_This is going to be great._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Brian's POV_

I watched as Adam left the room with a large grin and groaned inwardly, something I think that playing Edge has really gone to his head sometimes. As Matthew continued to move I shook my head sadly and wondered, not for the first time, why he couldn't just sleep with the Divas and attractive ring rats like everyone else did. Well not everyone apparently, I mean you had Glen, Mark and Justin running around, Randy Orton tip toeing into John Cena's locker room after matches sometimes. I mean hey what some of the guys do is up to them, and I can't judge them. I'm of the school of whatever makes you happy is fine, just don't force it on me. To me there is no better feeling than hooking up with a willing woman. So what if they only want us because we're famous, it just means no strings attached and it's easier to kick them out the next morning.

"Justin." Matthew moaned pitifully as he rolled over, almost as if he was calling out to him for comfort.

He had it bad if he was still calling out for him after the beating he just endured. I settled down on the couch and began flipping channels, there really wasn't nothing on worth watching. I was planning on asking Matthew if he wanted to play pool tonight, but due to his stupid infatuation with Justin that thought went right out the window. Fortunately my phone went off, taking me from my dark thoughts and with a smile I flipped it open.

"Hey Mickie."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied. Taker muse is back, but Kane muse is pouting, which never bodes well...here is another chapt brought to you by Justin, Adam, and Brian Muse. Enjoy_

_Glen's POV_

To say that I was confused over my move back to Smack Down was an understatement. The story line I was in had been going great, granted I wasn't getting the heel reaction that Vince wanted, but I managed to get good heat. The fans were cheering louder than they had in a long time. So to me the move didn't make sense. I wanted to get Mark's input on it, but he seemed to be attached to Justin's hip every time I seen them. Not that I'm complaining, it's a huge improvement from them always being at each others throats. It's just odd, and it feels like I'm missing something.

We were headind down to the gym for some pre-show workouts when Adam, Brian, and Matthew caught up with us.

"What in the hell happened to your face Matthew?" I asked when I seen him.

Matthew's left eye was swollen completely shut, his jaw was swollen and he had numerous cuts scattered across it. It looked like someone had taken a 2x4 to him. I was surprised that he was even out in public, if it was me I would be in the hotel room watching t.v. and nursing my wounds. Unless Vince had something for me to do, then I would just let make up do their magic. Some how I doubt that make up could make him look more human.

"Just a-uh- misunderstanding that got carried away." He said as he looked down at his feet. "I was trying to move in someone that wasn't free to move in on."

He seemed to reluctant to say anything further so I let the subject drop, but now I really had the feeling that I was missing something. Mark was quiet and Justin was looking on down the hall, normally they always had a wise-ass come back for someone doing something stupid. As I was looking back and forth between my lovers I noticed that Adam was grinning like the mad man he was and the hair on the back of my neck stoop up. When he started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet I definitely knew that something bad was going to happen. My gut dropped down to the souls of my feet as he started snapping his gum rapidly.

This really didn't bode well for any of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Adam's POV_

It really is a heady feeling, knowing something that the others don't. In fact it was almost better than sex, and I don't normally say that. Hell I've never said that before in my life. Nothing is better nor had it been almost better, atleast not until now. Glen was worrying his lip as he thought about the move and I felt kind of bad for suggesting that Vince reunite the Brothers of Destruction for the time being. Granted they were being taped as training Bam but they've not been in the ring together since that match between them and Chavo and I. I seen Justin watching Glen as he chewed on his lip and there was no way that I could miss the flash of passion that passed over his face. Infact you would have to be blind to miss it. You'd also have to be deaf, dumb and blind to miss the intense feelings that both Mark and Glen had for the boy.

Apparently Matthew was all three things. He was boldly staring at Justin and licking his lips and I had the sinking feeling that a repeat of what happened just three days earlier was about to happen to again. Thankfully Glen was too preoccupied to notice, Justin was staring down the hall at something to avoid looking at us and Mark was talking something over with Brian. I nudged Matthew and shook my head slowly at him and watched as he looked away in embarrassment at be caught. That kid is never going to learn and I was worried that it was going to be the death of him if he didn't butt out.

And it really wouldn't look good for 'La Familia' if one of my Edgeheads was murdered by the Undertaker. I had to nip this in the bud now or risk loosing one hell of a wrestler and a good friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Justin's POV_

By mutual agreement Mark and I kept what had happened in the hallway to ourselves. The only downside was that now he felt like he had to go everywhere with me. Which was a complete load of bullshit, I'm old enough to look after myself. On the upside Glen was happy that we were spending so much time together. The fight in the hallway brought something to my attention, Mark was extremely possessive. The whole thing reeked of jealously and a part of me thought it was his way of saying that he cared for me. But that couldn't be, I'm just a play thing to him, some annoying thing that he has to put up with to be Glen. The more I thought about it the more it seemed like he only acted like he couldn't stand me, that the only reason he picked fights was to get me riled. Because everyone knows that anger can easily be turned into passion and lust.

Dammit, I really need to stop reading those romance novels that Vickie leaves lying around. Hell just thinking about Mark all mad with his eyes blazing and his chest heaving was getting me hard and suddenly I didn't want to go to the gym. I wanted to drag him back to the locker room, lock the door and throw him on the couch and ravish him while Glen watched.

"_Ravish? Did I really just use the word ravish? What in the hell is wrong with me?_" I thought as Glen watched Adam as one might watch an insane inmate.

I really didn't want to share the gym with them, but since we really couldn't ban them from gym I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught that I knew was coming from Matthew. I felt a little twinge of guilt when I seen the damage that Mark did to him, but it was out weighed by the annoyance with him for the hell he has put me through for the past couple of weeks. And I took grim pride in it the destruction that Mark caused, he did it on my behalf, he didn't have to but he did.

"So Glen, are you happy to be returning to Smack Down?" Adam asked, drawing my attention from my thoughts for the time being.

"Not really."

"Why? You'll be able to spend more time with your boy toys now."

"That's always a plus, but Vince was gonna move Mark back to RAW. So all three of us would have been together anyways."

"Well apparently he's moving you back for new story line." Adam said excitedly as he snapped his gum.

"How do you know?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of his near orgasmic state.

"Just a rumor, but you never know with Vince."

"Hmmm."

I fell silent at that point, but continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye. I knew he knew something, I just wasn't sure what. We headed into the gym and showed security our passes and for the first time in three days I found myself completely alone. I stripped my shirt off and got onto the treadmill, determined to make the most of my alone time. I popped in my ear buds and started at a slow pace, ignoring everything as I zoned out. After about ten minutes I had the feeling that I wasn't alone, peeking out of the corner of my eye I seen that Brian had jumped on the machine next to me. I relaxed and upped the pace a bit so that now I was jogging.

I really was enjoying the tranquil setting, but it didn't last. Matthew edged his way over and climbed on the machine behind me, standing on the outter edges so that he actually wasn't jogging. Then he started kissing and nipping on my neck. A second later he was thrown from the machine by Glen then besieged by blows from Mark.

"_Dumbass. Is he ever going to learn?_"


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied. This chappy is brought to you entirely by Taker muse, lord help us._

_Mark's POV_

This kid was never going to learn. I mean how many damn beatings do I have to give him before it gets through his head to leave Justin the hell alone. He was barely conscious when I backed away and again I felt guilty for laying into the kid. But dammit every time I see someone other than Glen touching the rookie or monopolizing his time I get this burning hatred that surges through my veins. He was mine and only I could say who touched him and when. Glen was standing over by the rookie and I could tell by his face that he was suspicious about something. Oh hell, I hope the rookie doesn't spill his guts. The sound of flesh meeting wall let me know that the rookie had indeed laid his guts out for public viewing.

With a sigh I walked over to where the rookie and Glen were hoping that I could defuse the worse of the anger before something was said or done that could not be taken back or undone. The kid was just standing there with his head hung as Glen continued to talk to him and from the low tone of his voice I knew that Glen was hurt. He wasn't one to yell when something really got to him. This wasn't going well. I looked over at Adam and pointed towards the door. Thankfully he got the hint and with the help of Brian they hauled Matthew out of the gym. Adam shut and locked the door after them, he knew better than anyone that we needed our privacy more than ever now.

I had just gotten over to where the rookie and Glen were when Glen turned and flattened me with a right hook. I looked up at him from my seat on the floor and knew then that the kid had also told him about what had happened in the hallway. Damn kid! He must have the guiltiest conscious in the world. I turned my attention over to him wanting to ask why he thought that it was pertinent that Glen know what had happened. I know that it was wrong to keep it from him, but Glen, well Glen likes to jump to conclusions, and with us keeping it from him I know that he's probably thinking that we keep alot from him. Dammit! This is gonna get messy now.

"Mark, tell me the truth." Uh-Oh his voice was still quiet, this wasn't good. "Did Justin beg you not to tell me about the kiss in the hallway?"

"_WHAT?! The kid was going to take the fall for the whole thing? Why would he do a fool thing like that?_"

"Mark. I'm waiting."

"Well, you see..."

"Yes Glen, I begged Mark not to tell you, I wanted...I wanted to take care of the situation myself. I mean I started the whole thing.." he butted in, taking Glen's attention away from me for the moment.

"I don't give a damn who started it. I wanted to know why you two thought it would be ok to hide it from me? Did you honestly think that you could keep something of this magnitude from me forever?"

"Glen, I..."

"Just...just don't, I can't deal with this right now." Glen said with a sigh as he turned and left the room.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" I yelled as I advanced on the rookie. "The reason we decided not to was because we didn't want _this_ to happen, remember?"

I didn't give the kid a chance to respond. I stormed out of the room in search of Glen, when he's really upset he tends to go off on his own and not let anyone know where he is. I would make things up to the kid when I got back, besides I wasn't really mad at him, I was mad at myself. If I hadn't of suggested that we keep it from Glen then this wouldn't be happening, and Glen probably would've had more of a hand in the beating I just gave to Cardona.

And what in the hell was wrong with Cardona? He admitted that he and the rookie had nothing going on when I confronted him in the hall with it. So why was Cardona kissing _my _lover like he was the kids long lost lover? Were they were seeing each other on the side? The kid wouldn't hide that from us...would he? I suddenly had the distinct that things were going to get a helluva lot worse before they got better for us.

Had I been more aware of my surroundings I would've seen Adam hiding in the shadows as I rushed past him in my pursuit of Glen, but right then all I could think of was finding my other lover and setting things straight. I first checked the locker room, hoping that he had went there for some time alone. The last thing I needed was to find Glen fighting with someone because they accidentally said something that set him off. He wasn't there, next I tried catering, again not there. I was wandering around near the curtain when I heard his theme still playing. He didn't have match that I knew of. With a groan I sought out a t.v. screen and shook my head.

Glen was in the center of the ring issuing an open challenge to anyone in the locker room. I closed my eyes and prayed that no one was foolish enough to take up his challenge. Alas some one was, and I couldn't believe it. Hadn't Cardona had enough for one day. Apparently not. He jumped into the ring and ran straight at Glen, catching him on the jaw with a right hook, the followed with a stiff shot to his nose. Glen staggered back, but soon was laying into Cardona, his anger and frustration with the younger man on his face. As the match, if you call it that, continued I could see that Cardona was wearing down. But due to the present state of mind that Glen was in, he wasn't aware of it.

I headed back towards the curtain and grabbed the first stage hand that I could find.

"Tell Taz to end that match now, or else we'll need a body bag out there." I growled, knowing that it was going to be awhile before Cardona set foot in that ring again.

Ten minutes later Glen came stalking through the curtain and headed towards the locker room. I shook my head and followed him, hoping that the rookie was there so that we could get this worked out.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied. Thanks to all my readers and this idea was given to me by Blazing Glory, thanks hun. And now on with the fic. _

_Adam's POV_

As I watched Mark hurry off in the direction that Glen went in, a brilliant idea popped into my mind. Well to me it was brilliant, to anyone else it probably seemed like a death wish. I waited out in the hallway in the shadow of a large plant to see if Justin was going to follow Mark. After ten minutes of waiting I decided to make my move. Quietly I walked into the gym and watched as Justin pushed himself to the limit on one of the weight machines. I had to admit that he had a nice body, no wonder Mark and Glen had such strong feelings for him. I also seen what Matthew seen in him, young and virile, he was all male. I shook my head and cleared my throat to get his attention. It took a few minutes but he finally realized that I was there.

"Hey Adam." He said as he sat up and wiped his face with a towel.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure that you're alright." I said as I walked over and stood next to him.

"Yea." His voice was low and I could hear the hurt in it.

The raw feeling that was emanating off of him almost made me change my mind, almost. I knew that if I wanted to save Matthew's life I was going to have to divide the three lovers, even if deep down I didn't want too. I mean it's not everyday that you find one person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. So to find two of them was just short of magical. But that's a non issue right now. I have to put my plan into action now or risk losing the small window of opportunity that I had.

"Are you sure? You seem rather out of it. I can stay if you want some company." I offered as I straddled the weight machine next to him.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said as he smiled at me.

"Alright. Well don't forget, we have that segment towards the end of the show tonight."

"What segment?"

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"No. I'd remember if you did."

"Well, after your match with Evan Bourne, Chavo and I are going to come down to the ring and try to talk you into coming back with us. We're going to use that argument that Undertaker is attacking anyone connected to Chavo and I."

"But I've been on the Brothers' side. So why is he going to attack me."

"He's not, but Chavo and I are supposed to 'plant the seed of doubt' in your mind about it. Leaving the end open for you to decide if you trust them enough to want to stay with them or you feel like he would come after and come back to La Familia."

"So the end of this new angle isn't set in stone yet?" He asked, and mentally I congratulated myself when I seen the interested gleam in his eyes.

"Nope. Vince wants to see how it goes over with the fans."

"Ah." He fell quiet and I could tell that he was thinking it over some more.

"Well I'll see you out in the ring." I said, trying to keep the smugness from my voice.

"Yeah, see ya out there."

This was going better than I thought. All I had to do now was go and see Vince and let him know about the new angle that was going to start tonight. I didn't even stop to think that Vince wouldn't go along with it. He's always looking for input from us superstars. It was the one thing that I respected about the man. He listened to all of our ideas and if there were good he would work with us and turn the best ones into story lines. It didn't take me long to hunt him down, and within minutes I had his ok to go with the angle.

Whistling I headed towards Chavo's locker room to let him know that we had something else to do that night before we went out for drinks. The feeling was one of absolute euphoria. I have to be the best at manipulating in the entire company, if not in the world. I had all my bases covered incase Justin got suspicious and asked Vince. And knowing Vince he would only give Justin the bare facts about the angle, making it seem like this had been in the works for a long time. Nothing was going to go wrong, I could feel it.

_Later that night_

Justin was standing in the ring watching confused as Chavo and I walked down to the ring. I had to give it to the kid, he really was a good actor. I waited until Chavo got into the ring before I turned and faced Justin. I cocked my head and snapped my gum as Justin demanded why we where there.

"It's simple Bam. Your 'mentors' The Undertaker and Kane are going around and picking us off one by one. They've already taken Ryder out of the picture. He'll be lucky if he can ever step into the ring again. We want to offer you, protection."

"From who? Neither Undertaker or Kane will lay a hand on me."

"You think so? This is the Deadman and his psycho brother we're talking about. Have you forgotten that you helped us take Kane down a peg or two when he held the title. 'Cause I can guarantee you that he hasn't. And now that Undertaker has come back, he wants revenge on everyone that has wronged him and his brother." Chavo said as he got up in Justins' face.

After saying our piece Chavo and I left the ring, both of us walking up the ramp backwards and tapping the sides of our heads as if to say, 'think about it'. Just as we reached the stage the lights went down and the gong sounded. A chill went through me, Mark wasn't supposed to come out and confront us. He didn't even know what was going on. Yet there he was, dressed in his ring gear, his trench coat billowing out behind him. He didn't say anything as he advanced on us. In one swift movement he picked both Chavo and I up and choke slammed us on the stage. The lights went down and he was gone, leaving us gasping and writhing from the impact of the move.

As I slowly got to my feet I was smiling on the inside. Mark had played right into my hands and he had no idea. This was definitately going better than I could ever dream of. Once I hit the backstage area I let out a whoop and headed towards my locker room, a grin plastered on my face. Phase one was complete. Now on to phase two.

After changing into my street clothes I waited near the back exit so that I could intercept Justin as he was leaving. I wasn't waiting long, after five minutes he came walking around the corner talking to James Yun about aerial techniques.

"Hey Justin, great performance tonight." I called out.

He said goodbye to James and jogged over to where I was standing. He smiled and shifted his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Thanks. How're you feeling after that choke slam?"

"Uh, it's to be expected when working with Mark in an angle like this. Hey wanna go and have a few with Chavo, Brian and I?"

"What about Matthew?"

"Didn't you hear?" I asked, knowing that the beating that Matthew had taken had happened when we were in the gym talking.

"No, what happened."

"Glen issued an open challenge and Matthew went out and took him up on it. They had to take him out on a stretcher, he's at the local hospital right now."

Justin shifted from foot to foot and I could tell that he was torn between wanting to check in on a friend, and not really giving a damn.

"We can stop for a few minutes if you would like." I said softly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We headed out the door, and I hurried him to my car before he realized that he left without saying anything to Mark and Glen. This may be even easier than I first thought.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied. Justin looks even better in real life than he does on T.V. And Cardona and Myers are one hell of tag team._

_Glen's POV_

"He's where?" I demanded as I stared at Mark.

"Apparently he's with Adam and they're heading to the hospital." Mark sounded just as angry as I was.

"Why?"

"Does it look like I know?" He snapped as he tossed his cell phone on the the couch.

Great if this didn't stop we'd be biting each others heads off soon and that wouldn't get us anywhere. I took a deep breath and started pacing the locker room. There had to be a reason as to why Justin was heading to the hospital with Adam. Granted I knew that Matthew had been taken, hell I called and sent flowers after I found out that he had been taken there. Least I could do seeing as how I managed to remove him from the ring for a good six-eight months. Great now the guilt was building up over that too. I'm never going to win. Why can't I be more like Mark, he doesn't seem to be upset over this. He's more angry at Justin right now for up and leaving and telling us through a text rather than actually telling us in person.

I knew that Matthew had been making Justin's personal life hell ever since we all had decided to put our differences aside and work things out. After hearing about what went on in the hallway I hunted down the one person who would tell me everything, Brian Myers. It took some 'convincing' before he would talk to me but in the end I was surprised at how far Matthew was gone into his obsession. Apparently he had been stealing Justin's gym bag, going through his locker when he was in a match for anything that he could get his hands on. The little creep had even gone as far as slip something into his drink one night at the bar. Granted Mark and I had decided to go with him that night, and it sent shivers down my spine to think what would have happened if we hadn't been.

"Well, let's go and find out. Although I have a sneaking suspicion about why he's there."

"Why?" Mark asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm thinking that he's feeling guilty over what happened to Matthew and has gone to try to talk some sense into him."

"That Cardona kid doesn't have the sense the gods gave a goose." Mark snorted.

"That may be true but I have the feeling he's gonna try anyways."

I grabbed my coat and headed out to the rental car and turned the engine over, surfing music channels as Mark got in and got comfortable. It was silent ride to the hospital and I prayed that Mark would be able to keep his anger under control once we got there or else this could end in an epic blow up between us all. I dropped Mark off at the front door to find out what room Matthew was in and I went to park the car. Although in retrospect it probably would've been better if I had went in.

When I got into the lobby, Mark was leaning over the desk glaring at the poor nurse behind it. She was shaking as she told him that Matthew didn't want anyone other than family in his room. I grabbed Mark's other arm and yanked him back hard as he leaned forward even more to grab the front of her uniform. The poor girl was shaking so hard that I was surprised that she was able to stay on the chair.

"Go sit down!" I said forcefully as I shoved Mark towards a chair. "Ma'am, I'm soo sorry for my friends behavior. You see Mr. Cardona is good friend of ours and he's just worried about him." I smiled hoping that she'd calm down now that Mark was on the other side of the room.

"I-I understand. But I'm not allowed to let anyone other than family up to see him."

"How about you just give us the number of a room close to Mr. Cardona. We'll find him from there. No harm, no foul?" I said as I picked up her hand and ran my thumb over the back of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't let you, but he's on the third floor, and his brothers just went up ten minutes ago. One had blonde hair and a weird face and the other was bald and muscular."

"Thank you." I raised her hand to my lips and pressed a light kiss to it, smiling as she blushed. "Come on Mark, lets go and find Matthew."

I chuckled as Mark punched the button harder than required. When the doors closed he turned and looked at me, a scowl etched on his face.

"What in the hell was that all about?" He demanded.

"What was what all about?" I asked innocently.

"The flirting with the desk woman?"

"Nothing. Haven't you ever heard of 'You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar'? All I was doing was playing nice to get information."

"That had better be all." Mark growled as he grabbed me and kissed me hard while he crushed his body to mine." Remember, you belong to me" He said as he released me. "And the rookie."

Before I could say anything or really get my breath back, the elevator dinged and he stepped out into the hallway. The doors started to close on me and I hurried out, scowling at Mark when I caught up to him. He just pulled me in for another kiss, only this one was quick and gentle. He pulled away and headed down the hallway looking into open doors and listening for voices.

Towards the end of the hall he stopped and waved for me to join him. Grumbling I silently walked over and positioned myself behind him and leaned over his back to listen. I blew in his ear and smiled as he stiffened, but he turned the tables and ground against me. I had to bite my lip to stifle the groan that wanted to slip out.

"Payback's a bitch." He said quietly.

"Remember that." I said back, fully planning on making him pay later.

He turned his head and grinned at me and I knew that he was planning something along the same lines. I was going to say something when we heard Adam speak up.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk somethings over, I hear the coke machine down the hall calling my name."

Mark and I scrambled into the room behind us and let out a collective breath when we heard Adam walk past whistling out of tune. We waited a couple of minutes before we stuck our heads out to see where Adam went. He wasn't in the hall so we crept out of the room and took up our places again.

"Matthew you need to quit. Glen and Mark are only going to get rougher with you. Right now they're just trying to get a point across. I'm afraid that one of these times they're gonna lose their patience and really hurt you. Well hurt you more than you are now."

"Just, you know me. When I set my mind on something I go for it. No matter what or in this case who stands in my way."

"You sound like you're telling me that you want me."

"I do. I didn't suggest that ruse just to do it." Matthew's voice took on a pained edge as he continued and I found myself hating the position that he was putting Justin in.

"Matthew. I'm with Glen and Mark. I'm happy. But seeing you beaten within an inch of your life twice now because you don't know when to quit is killing me."

"So you do care about me."

"I never said I didn't. But you're my friend Matthew."

"What do those two have that I don't?"

Justin was quiet and I found myself holding my breath as I waited for him to answer. It seemed like hours and the silence from room was starting to scare me. Why wasn't he answering Matthew? What could be keeping him from answering him?

"That's what I thought Just. You need to figure out what you want. Because if you think about it, all those times I took your bag you could've sent one of them after it, or even asked for it when we were in the locker room with a bunch of the other guys. But nnnoooo, you chose to come after it yourself. I think on some deep level you want me as much as I want you, and the sooner you figure that out, the better off you'll be."

I pushed away from the wall and started walking back towards the elevator with tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. It was through sheer strength of will that I kept them in. Mark was behind me, but he didn't do as well controlling his anger. The elevator doors sported five fist sized dents when we got off. We walked out to the car quietly, neither one wanting to talk about we heard; fearing deep down that what Matthew had said was true. When we reached the hotel I went over to the desk and rang the bell.

"Yes, can I get a room with two beds?" I asked as the clerk walked over.

"I'm sorry sir, all we have left is one with a California King."

"I'll take it."

Ten minutes later Mark and I were gathering our things and heading down to our new room, our hearts heavy and lying in the souls of our feet.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol _

_Justin's POV_

Matthew grinned at me from the bed obviously thinking that my silence proved him right.

"Matt, trust me when I say that I don't entertain romantic feelings about you. When it comes to Mark and Glen, it's hard for me to put how I feel into words." I started to pace as I struggled to come up with the right words to get my point across. "It's like winning a title and then going undefeated for the next six months."

"That's a very romantic analogy there Just." He grinned.

"You know what I mean. Both of them have the ability to make my heart race, to make me smile when nothing is going my way."

"That had to be the most girlie sounding thing I've ever heard."

I frowned at him and started to pace, there had to be something I could do to get him to understand.

"Matt, I..."

"Just, I get it. You're in love with those two. But I can't help it, I don't know if I love you but I do know that just the sight of you ignites my blood. Especially when you're all sweaty and winded. All I really want is a chance to find out what my feelings are."

Matthew hung his head and suddenly I felt like an utter ass. How could I be so blind that I never took notice of his feelings? Could I be missing out on something even better than what I had with Mark and Glen? I doubted it, but then I'll never know for certain, I wasn't willing to take the gamble to find out.

"Hey you ready to go big man?" Adam asked as he walked back into the room nursing a coke.

"Yeah." I walked over and put my hand on Matthew's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry Matt."

"Me too Just, me too."

Adam waved good bye from the door and waited for me to join him in the hallway. I was grateful for the silence between us as we headed back to the hotel. We parted ways at the elevator and I picked up my pace, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Mark and Glen to watch a movie.

As I slid my key card into the lock a sudden emptiness washed over me and took up residence in the pit of my stomach. With a shaking hand that I couldn't control I pushed the door open.

"This is ridiculous." I said to myself as I stepped into the dark room.

I flipped on the light, slightly miffed that it seemed like Mark and Glen went down to the bar or to a club with some of the others and hadn't left me a note or anything. The emptiness in the pit of my stomach came back full force we I realized that their bags were gone. Taking a deep breath I headed into the bathroom and seen that their toiletries were gone as well. Suddenly I felt extremely tired and it took all my strength to drag myself to the bed. As I laid down I let the tears that were gathered in the corners of my eyes fall. A part of me knew that this day would come, that Mark and Glen would tire of me. I just thought that they would be men enough to come and tell me that it was over, not just up and leave without a word or anything. I was disappointed, hurt and I wondered what I had done to warrant this treatment. Wasn't I pleasing them anymore? Or was it just a one night stand that had gotten carried away.

Sleep didn't come easy, and it was past 5:30 am when I finally drifted off. It was a restless sleep so less than half an hour later I was up and gathering my things for my flight out. I glanced in the mirror as I headed out and shook my head, I looked like the walking dead. Felt like it too. I headed down to the lobby and had the desk clerk call me a cab to the airport. I wasn't on any of this weeks' shows, so I decided to head home and spend my week off in peace. Vince knew where to call if he needed me, but other than that I planned on doing nothing but relaxing and forgetting that the WWE even existed. No wrestling, no Mark, no Glen, nothing to tie me to the world that right now was tumbling down around me.

I zoned out on the plane and soon I was heading down the road I lived on. The cabby was an older gentleman and was talking about the weather and everything else in between. A few minutes later we pulled up infront of my house and I thanked the old man after handing him the money plus some. I let myself in the house and tossed my bag down on the floor by the door and headed to my refrigerator. I knew that there were a couple of beers in the back, nice and cold and just begging to be drank. I grabbed one and headed into my den turning on the t.v. as I flopped down. I surfed through channels and landed on Spike tv. They were rerunning this weeks TNA so I decided to watch and laughed at the story lines and the characters.

"_Maybe I should transfer over there_." I thought idly as I watch Kevin Nash work his magic in the ring.

It wasn't long before my beer was gone and I was curled up on the couch asleep, my fatigue having finally caught with me. I slept through the night and only woke when I felt my phone go off in my pocket. Groggily I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. '_Glen_' flashed across the screen and I dropped the phone to the floor. My hurt had finally turned to anger and it took everything I had not to pick the phone back up and throw it as hard as I could at the wall. It buzzed on the floor for a couple minutes more before it stopped, then it buzzed again to let me know that he had left a message. I got up from the couch and stepped over the phone, determined to ignore it and enjoy my time off.

A short rifle through my cupboards and fridge showed me that I needed to head to the store. I changed into some jeans and a black a-shirt out of habit, laughing when I caught sight of myself in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I grabbed my keys from the dish by the back door and headed out to my truck. I cranked the radio and headed to the store feeling alittle better than I had a while ago, the anger was still there but it had tempered some. I didn't need much, so my trip was a little more than an hour.

After getting my groceries put away I stood out on my deck and watched the sun go down as I drank a beer. The sky was alight with fiery reds and oranges and I absently found myself thinking of Glen and his ring entrance. It was amazing how much his ring entrance fit him, fire was passion and Glen was the embodiment of passion. From the way he walked to the way he embraced life, in essence Glen was fire and I had been burned. The reds gave way to deep purples and blues and the scenes in my mind turned from Glen to Mark. Mark was a aloof and as hard to reach as the stars. He didn't open to those he didn't deem worthy, even to Glen and I he was closed off as if he didn't trust us fully not to hurt him. He had a wealth of passion too, it just took longer to get to it and flame it to life.

As the stars flickered to life I set my bottle down and walked along the deck with my head in the proverbal clouds. How could I get over those two when I had to see them all the time and when everything around me reminded me of them?

"_When in the hell did I get so philosophical and emotional? Maybe their leaving me was the best thing to happen to me._" Even as the thought crossed my mind I knew that I was wrong, loving them was the best thing to happen to me.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, they'd have better story lines atleast...Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. BTW the inspiration for this chappy came from a glass of ice water...no really I was watching the light refract off the ice in the glass and boom my muses kicked in...yeah I know I'm weird...but it doesn't pay enough to be normal...lol_

_Mark's POV_

A week! The rookie had been gone an entire week. I don't know how many times Glen called to talk to him or how many times Glen's phone found itself thrown against a wall, or a window, or out of a window. Actually I'm amazed that the damn thing still works. Mine on the other hand is stuffed deep down in the bottom of my bag. I wasn't going to be the one to break down and call him. If he wants to call me and talk then he'll be the one dialing, not me. And even then he'd be leaving me a message, because he's the one that up and left without a word to either Glen or I. Granted we took our things and left our room, but still if he'd bothered to look for us then all this would be over already. Yep this whole thing is the rookies fault and nobody will ever convince me other wise.

I was in my locker room looking for some coconut oil to put on my tats when Glen came storming in. I merely looked up from my bag and watched as he picked up a chair and hurled it against the far wall. When it didn't shatter to his liking, although I've personally found that plastic doesn't give you that satisfying crack like a good old fashioned wooden chair, he turned around and planted his fist in the wall. I didn't even have to ask what was wrong, a minute later his phone went flying across the room and skidded across the floor. I continued with what I was doing and was just placing my hat on my head when a stage hand knocked on the door and called for me.

"Coming, Bro?"

"Why not...I'm in the mood to be Kane tonight."

"Well hurry yer old ass up then." I called over my shoulder as I stepped out in the hallway.

"You're older than I am _brother_." He yelled through the closed door.

With a snort I headed to the curtain and let the hands know that Glen would be walking down with me. They motioned for Vickie and Chavo to stall a little bit more in the ring and I stretched a little as we waited for Glen to join us. Thankfully Glen is quicker at dressing than he is at showering so it wasn't long before he was at the curtain with me. They cued my music and we walked down to the ring, identical scowls on our faces. Vickie cowered as Glen ignited the turnbuckles and Chavo bent over her as if to protect her from us.

"Can't you see how much she sufferes Deadman? Haven't you done enough to our family?" Chavo demanded.

"Does it look like I care if she suffers? She brought this on herself. Besides she's going to suffer much, much more before I'm through with her."

I dropped the mic and rolled my eyes back as I slowly drew my thumb across my throat. Vickie let out a terrified squeak as the lights went down. When they went back up Glen and I were standing at the top of the ramp looking down. I pointed to the ring and 'lightening' struck the posts, igniting them again.

We ducked back through the curtain and headed back to our locker room talking about nothing in particular but staying far away from anything that had to do with the kid. We opened the door and were greeted by the pitiful beeping of Glens phone from it's place on the floor. I started to think that that damn thing had more lives than a cat. My own doesn't even last through one throw from me, let alone the ones that Glen has done over the course of the week. I honestly lost count after twenty, and that was in the first two days. I couldn't stop the grin that suddenly appeared as Glen practically dove for his phone.

"It's from Adam, he wants to see us in catering when we get a chance." He said dejectedly.

"Why?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Dunno, he didn't say all it says is 'Pls meet me in catering.' Maybe it has something to do with a new story line."

"Maybe." But I didn't believe it, something told me that it was going to be bad news.

We changed quickly, well I did anyways, Glen just threw on a black muscle shirt and we headed to catering. I swallowed hard as the nervous fluttering in my stomach turned into my stomach trying to jump out of my mouth. It wasn't hard to find Adam he was holding court in the corner. Chavo and Brian were shaking their heads and Vickie was just kind of hovering around them. When we drew abreast to the table Chavo and Brian got up and left, shooting us grim looks as they passed us and Vickie patting Glens' arm and covering her mouth as she hurried away.

"What is going on Adam?" I asked as Glen just looked at him.

"Have a seat boys." He used his foot to push out two chairs.

"Get on with it Adam." Glen growled as he sat.

"Alright, I was standing outside Vince's office waiting to talk to him and I over heard Justin asking for a release."

"A WHAT?!"

"Sit down Mark, besides there's something else."

"What?" I barely heard my own voice as I leaned forward.

"He says that Colin called him saying that TNA needs a couple more powerhouses and he gave them Justin's name. He starts shooting his promos next week."

"THE HELL HE IS." I roared as I jumped to my feet.

I picked up the chair that I had been sitting in and flung it halfway across the room, narrowly missing Orton with it. I didn't even pay attention to the young man as I stormed out of the room and headed to Vince's office, hoping that the kid was still in there. He wasn't, but Vince said that I had just missed him. With a curt goodbye I headed out to the parking lot, my mind already working on what I was going to say to him. But as I reached the lot I realized that I didn't know what type of car he was driving or even what he was wearing. With a growl I climbed into my car and headed to the hotel where I planned on sitting in the lobby until I seen the kid. As I sat down on a couch in the lobby that was partially concealed by a plant the sudden feeling like I forgot something washed over me. I palmed my face as I realized what it was. Glen was still at the arena, we had ridden there together.

"Ggreeaattt now I'm in for it." I mumbled as I left my seat and headed back out to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. _

_Adam's POV_

Ooookkkkaaaayyyy, Glen was creeping me out. He hadn't moved or blinked since Mark stormed out of catering, and that was over twenty minutes ago. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing but I was too frightened to find out. I pushed my chair back slowly, afraid that if I made one to many sudden movements that Glen would pounce on me and then I really would be in hell. He didn't move as I got to my feet and I assumed I was safe. And we all know what they say about assuming. As I went to walk pass him he reached out and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. Not just tight but painfully tight, and I don't think that he knew what he was doing. I tried to free my wrist but he just squeezed tighter. With a gasp I look down at him and find that he is staring up at me, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"_Damn it don't cry._" I pleaded with him mentally.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper and I heard the underlying tremor.

"Why what Glen?" I said cautiously, not wanting to upset him any further.

He didn't say anything as he got to his feet, he just hung his head as his shoulders started to shake slightly. The door shut behind him and I seen Randy staring after him, his mouth open and I grimaced as a piece of lettuce fell out of his mouth. With a snort I headed out of catering myself hoping to catch with Glen before he went off the deep end. I had never seen the big man like that before and deep down it scared me. I've seen him mad enough to kill, hell I've seen him rolling on the floor laughing until he cried. But this was new, it was like he died but no one bothered to him about it. Even as I followed behind him I was shocked at how desolate he was, he didn't even look up as Paul Wight accidentally bumped into him. With a mumbled sorry he continued on to his locker room, leaving a stunned Paul in his wake.

"Adam?" He questioned as he scratched his head.

"Yea?"

"Was that..." He trailed off as he continued to follow Glen with his eyes.

"Yea. It was."

"What happened?"

"He just found out that Justin is jumping ship to TNA with Colin."

"WHAT? Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Is the kid stupid? Wait a minute, if Glen is here then where is Mark?"

"He took off twenty minutes ago, haven't seen him since."

"Ohhhh...that's not good."

"Tell me about it."

Paul shook his head and started after Glen, leaving me with nothing to do. I knew that Glen would be in good hands while Paul was with him so I decided to go and find Mark. Something told me that it wouldn't be easy with him, so I began to prepare myself for every possible outcome. What I wasn't prepared for was Mark running up to me and nearly shaking me to death.

"Where's Glen?"

"I dunno, but if you find Paul you'll find Glen."

"Thanks." He let go me and hurried down the hall. "Wait a minute, which Paul?" He called as he turned around

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Glen's POV_

What had I done? If I hadn't of moved rooms this wouldn't be happening. We would have talked things over and he'd still be here with Mark and I. But because of me he was leaving. I felt my heart constrict as I once again thought about his reaction when he got back to the room and found us gone. I could see his eyes clouded with confusion as he looked around, probably thinking that Mark and I had just gone out for awhile. Then it was almost as if I could hear his heart break as he realized that we left.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I worked my way back to Mark and I's locker room, atleast that's where I thought I was going. Turns out that I got turned around and was standing right back infront of catering. I knew that Paul was behind me, that man never could walk quietly, but I didn't want to talk. I don't want to do anything anymore. Maybe I should ask Vince to release me. I mean if I'm not where every little thing reminds me of Justin then it'll hurt only for a little bit...right?

"Paul." I said softly, knowing full well that he was close enough to hear me.

"Yea Glen?"

"Has Vince left yet?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I have something I want to talk to him about."

"What would that be?"

"I think Kane has run his course with the WWE."

I turned around and walked past Paul whom was staring at me with his mouth open.

"You can't mean that." He said as he started after me.

"Why can't I?"

"You are more loved now then you ever have been. To walk out now is ludicrous. Besides where would you go? TNA already has one four masked wrestlers, they don't need another one."

"Paul, this has nothing to do with TNA, or masks or even wrestling. I think that maybe, just maybe my time to retire has come. I'm not getting any younger, I'm getting slower in the ring. Hell I have to take a week off after a pay-per-view just to recoup. I think it's time to leave the company in the hands of the younger generation."

"You don't mean this Glen. I know you. You're just hurting right now."

"You know NOTHING!" I yelled as I got in Paul's face, hating that his observation hit the nail on the head.

"Really? So Justin deflecting to TNA has nothing to do with this sudden decision to leave?" He arched an eyebrow and stared at me, a smirk on his face.

"Of course not. Why should I care what the rookie does?" I said grimacing as the lie rolled off my tongue.

"Because you love him."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Yes really. Again Glen, I know you; almost as well as Mark does."

"You think so?"

"Ya, I do." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

Paul's smirk was wearing on my nerves and without thinking I grabbed him and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth and pushing him against the wall. I plundered his mouth until my lungs burned for air and there were dark spots dancing in my line of vision. I pushed away and watched with a dark grin as Paul caught his breath, his eyes wide as he stared at me. I didn't know it was possible, but his eyes widened even more as his gaze switched from me to a spot behind me. I turned around and my heart dropped to the souls of my feet. Justin was standing behind us, a dead expression on his face. Without saying anything he turned around and headed down the hallway. My legs felt like lead, I couldn't get them to move. All I could do was watch as Justin walked down the hallway and out of my life.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. _

_Justin's POV_

After talking to Vince about taking a little more time off I headed back to my hotel. I sulked around my room awhile before I decided to head down to the bar. Most of the guys weren't back from the arena yet so I was able to get plastered before they even arrived. Although in hind sight it probably wasn't a good idea. I found out that Jack really wasn't my friend. I was working on my second fifth when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. My eye sight was blurry and I wasn't in full capacity of my motions, so when I turned around on my stool to see who it was, I fell off.

"Come on kid."

"Nah-uh Mar-hic-Mark. Imma not gonna go anywhere wif yooo." I slurred as I got back to my feet.

"Either yer gonna come with me all peaceful like or Imma gonna carry yer drunk ass up to the room. Which is it going to be, the easy way or the hard way?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yoo heard me, Imma not going anywhere wif yoo." I protested as I tried to get back on my stool.

"Suit yerself you stubborn ass."

With little effort he picked me up and carried me out of the bar like a sack of potatoes. While it was extremely embarrassing, I did manage to get some small amount of revenge. I threw up all over his back and in his hair. That'll teach the bastard to interrupt my drinking. We got on the elevator and the lurching of it made me loose what was left in my stomach, all over Mark's shoes this time.

"If I thought that you were doing it on purpose I would choke the life outta you rookie." He said as he moved out of the puddle.

The bell dinged to let us know that we had reached our floor and once again I was picked up and tossed over Mark's shoulder. My head pounded and I dully cursed Jack Daniels in my mind. A door clicked open and a minute later I was dropped on a bed, my face turned towards the ceiling. I heard Mark grumble as he stalked around the room looking for clean clothes. I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked around, trying to get a bearing on my senses.

"Hey Mark..." Glen called, he stopped dead when he seen me sitting on the bed and my heart danced in my throat.

"Glen..." I whispered as he came closer.

"I wouldn't do that Glen, he might puke on you." Mark warned from the door of the bathroom, a wry grin on his face. "Imma just going to jump in the shower, so please try to not kill one another until I get back."

I snorted and regretted it a minute later when my head started to pound. I groaned and fell back onto the bed, crossing my arms over my face to block out the light. I heard Glen moving around the room but paid little heed, trying to ignore the part of my brain that wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless.

"Here, take these. They'll help dull the pain." His voice was soft and I felt him press two little pills into my hand.

"How do I know that you're not trying to kill me?" I asked as I uncrossed my arms.

"Why would I do that?" He looked me straight in the eyes and reached for my hand.

"I don't know, why were you kissing Show?" I threw at him as I pulled my hand out of his reach.

"I-I can't answer that."

"Why not?" I dry swallowed the pills and moved further away from him.

"Because I don't know why."

"So you just go around kissing people without reason?"

"What about you? How many times has Matthew kissed you?" He shot back.

"Three." I said as I got up from the bed and started pacing.

Glen sat there and watched me as I moved but I was too frustrated to notice that he had left the bed until it was too late. In one swift motion he pushed me face first against the wall and started biting on my neck. I tried to push back against him but all it did was give him room to slip his hand into my sweatpants. He grabbed my shaft and started to slide his hand up and down my length. I felt him harden behind me and I groaned as he continued to bite at my neck. A minute later my sweats were pooled around my feet and he was buried as far as he could go. The pace was hard and forceful, but I didn't care I missed this. Before he could reach completion I bucked against him and managed to push him far enough away to break contact.

He growled and came back at me, but I took his arm and threw him into the wall where I pushed him face first into it and drove myself into him. He gasped and tried to fight me, but I was too mad and had too much built up frustration to be dislodged. As I was getting closer I reached around and grabbed his turgid member and set a fast pace. In less than a minute we both fell into the void and let out simulatanious groans. We collasped to the floor and glared at one another.

"Now that you two have taken out yer frustrations do you feel better?" Mark asked as he leaned against the door frame smirking.

"Deadman..." I started as I tried to get to my feet.

"Sit down and start talking rookie." He commanded, and without thinking about it, I did.

"About what?" I demanded as I got back up and moved over to the bed.

"Why are you going to TNA?"

"What? Where in the hell did you get that idea?" I asked as Glen joined me on the bed.

"A little bird told me."

"I'm not going to TNA. Yeah Colin got me an interview but I don't want it."

"Then why were you asking Vince for a release?" Glen asked as he ran his fingers up my leg, causing me to shiver.

"I wasn't. How in the hell are you getting this information?"

"What were you asking for?" Mark pressed.

"For some more time off. Why do you care?"

"Because, you up and leave for a week without calling or anything."

"Yea?! And you two up and left the room without telling me. What did you get tired of me? Is that what it was?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you leave?"

"Because you couldn't answer Cardona." Glen said before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"How do you two know?" I asked as I turned and pinned the taller man with a dark glare.

"We were there." Mark slumped his shoulders and took up a place on the bed next to Glen.

"Then you heard me tell him that I couldn't put into words what I feel for you two."

"No, we left. We figured that you wanted to be alone."

I got up from the bed and stalked around the room, stopping only to glare at them every once and awhile. To give them credit they hung their heads and waited for me to speak. I stopped pacing and took a deep breath before talking.

"Alright. I'm only going to say this once so listen. I'm in love with you two knuckle heads. I don't know why but I am. On my week off there wasn't a thought that I had that didn't have the two of you in it. I was afraid that you both came to your senses and left. I mean come on, I'm a rookie after all. When I walked into that room and seen that you had gone I felt like my world came crumbling down around me. Then to make it worse I come back and come looking for you two to talk and I see Glen kissing Show. Not just kissing but trying to suck his face off. What was I supposed to think?" I calmed down and placed a hand on both their cheeks, my drunken stupor completely gone in the face of my emotions. "Now I have told you how I feel. The ball is in your court."

I dropped my hands and went to the door, casting on last look at them. There were sitting on the bed trying to wrap their heads around what I had said to them. With a small smile I headed out the door, hoping that I did the right thing in telling them. All I had to do was kill Show now so that nothing like that ever happened again. Also I had to track down the little bird that was feeding them all their information. And when I get my hands around that birds throat it's going to wish that it had never sang one note.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. _

_Mark's POV_

Three days is all that the rookie has been gone, but it seems like a lifetime. At least this time he left us a note saying that he was just taking some time off and that he was at home just relaxing. For what seemed like the tenth time in less than three minutes I took the note out of my pocket and scanned it.

_Knuckle Heads;_

_Don't worry I'm not jumping ship to TNA. I'm just taking some time off that I had stored up. I WILL be back so Mark you can tell Glen to stop worrying about it whenever he starts to become mental about it. I will be able to reached by phone, so please, please go easy on your phone Glen. I don't think that that poor thing can take much more abuse. Anyways I'll be gone for little over a week, and I'm not expecting an answer when I get back. There's no pressure, the old adage holds true in my opinion, if it's meant to be it'll be. If not then it was fun while it lasted. Anyways I'll see you two after I get back._

_Justin_

I was going to have to have a talk with him about his use of the word knuckle head, but the fact that the kid wasn't putting any pressure on us for an answer had me thinking about his place in my life. Sure I liked the kid, hell I'll admit that I was jealous when it came to anyone else touching him. But love? I wasn't sure that I loved him. The feelings that he stirred in me where just too complex to put into words. Jealously, protectiveness, lust, happiness, peace, fear, anger and whole host of other emotions that I couldn't begin to describe. But I pretty sure that love wasn't among them. I mean I would know love when I felt it...right? Glen on the other hand was head over heels for the boy, it was obvious to anyone that looked at him when they were together.

I folded the letter up and stuck it back in my pocket and walked about the hotel room as I waited for Glen to relinquish control of the bathroom. The flight out had been boring and for some reason Adam hadn't been on the plane. Of course Glen and I did take a slightly earlier flight, but still 90 percent of the roster had been on it with us. And since we didn't have anything to do right a way we decided that we were going to go out and get us a bite to eat. As my mind wandered back over what Adam had told us I felt my blood boil. But just as quickly as it started I pushed it back down. Adam did say that he was standing outside the door when he heard everything, so maybe he just got what he heard mixed up.

"_What the hell?! When did I become optimistic? I'm blaming the rookie for this._" I thought as I flopped down on the bed. "Come on Glen, I would like to eat sometime tonight." I growled.

"Alright already, lets go." He grumped as he pulled his shirt over his head.

He was still wet from his shower and the shirt clung to his body, enhancing the muscles on his arms. Likewise with his jeans, there were damp spots where they clung tightly to his legs. My mouth ran dry as I watched him move about the room and put his boots on.

"How about we stay in and just order room service instead." I asked as I mentally undressed his tall frame.

"After the fit you threw about not staying in the room the whole time Justins' gone? I don't think so."

"Mmmm. I bet I could change yer mind." I said huskily as I got up and stood behind him, sucking on his neck gently and kneading his muscles.

"Really?" He asked as he leaned in me, allowing me better access to his neck.

"Yup." I started working on his shoulder muscles, loving the way they leaped under my touch.

"Wwwweeellll, maybe. But only on one condition." His sentence ended on a moan when I reached his lower back.

"And what would that be." I licked the shell of his ear and chuckled as he drew in a shaky breath.

Glen moved so that he was looking at me, his eyes dark and his breathing shallow. I groaned at the naked lust on his face and pulled him in for kiss, but he surprised me and pushed me down on the bed, climbing atop me and straddling my hips. He bent his head down and captured my lips, gently at first but then he forced his tongue into my mouth as his hands started fiddling with the fly on my jeans. He moved from my mouth to my neck and I shivered as his tongue danced over my pulse point.

"Glen..." My voice had a pleading quality to it, but I didn't care, I wanted to know his answer.

"What?" His asked as he continued his exploration, only now he was unbuttoning my shirt with his teeth, while his hands had started to skim my jeans down my legs.

"What's the condition?" I gasped out as his took one of my nipples in his mouth and bit lightly.

"You bottom." He said as he leaned back and looked down at me with his trademark smirk.

"No." I shook my head and groaned when he got up and headed over to the door.

"Guess then you'll just have to wait until Justin gets back." Glen said as he headed out the door. "Come on Mark, I'm hungry."

"WHAT! Glen you get back right now." I called as I scrambled off the bed, trying to button my shirt and pull my jeans back up as I followed him out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them. Kane's sexy smirk killed me, so this is a chapter written by a dead woman...lol..enjoy. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. _

_Adam's POV_

So far I had managed to avoid Mark and Glen as I would the plague. But just like all good things, that too came to an end. I had staked claim on an unused and overlooked corner of the locker room and was adjusting my boots when someone dropped down on the bench next to me. I held my breath as I turned slowly to see who it was, only to let it back out when I seen it was only Justin. He was rifling through his bag seemingly unaware that I was besides him.

"Hey Justin, back so soon?" I asked as I stood to straighten my gear.

"Never left."

"But I thought that you had taken some time off. That's what Mark and Glen said."

"I did, but I used it to track down the person who started the rumor about me going to TNA."

"_OH SHIT!_...Did you find the person?" I asked as my palms started to sweat.

"Yup."

"And?" I tried to keep my voice level, but it still had a small waver to it.

"I'm going to handle it in the ring."

"Oh."

"See ya later Adam." Justin got up and flashed me a crooked smile as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, later."

After he left I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, he hadn't been talking about me. I only had a promo tonight, so other than a few minutes early on in the show I wouldn't be in the ring. With a laugh I decided that after I was done I would hang around to see who was taking the fall for me. I shrugged into my coat and after shaking my head and smacking my gum I felt myself getting into Edge's mind.

I was headed back up the ramp a few minutes later, grinning and bobbing my head back and forth as Mark stood at the ropes and glared at me. The promo had gone well, it was Edge running his mouth about how he was better than Undertaker and then Taker came running down to the ring to shut it for him. Just as I reached the stage I was speared from behind. My face connected with the ramp and spots danced in and out of my vision. My body went on autopilot and I managed to get away from my attacker.

Unfortunately the only way I could go was back down the ramp and towards the ring. I darted back down the rest of the ramp, keeping one eye on Mark as I rounded the side of the ring. I should have been looking in front of me instead. Glen picked me up and threw me against the security wall.

"_Dammit, knew I should've stayed at the hotel._" I thought as I tried to dodge the worse of Glen's blows.

Dodging didn't work all that great and soon my head was reeling from the blows. I seen Justin standing behind Glen and part of me hoped that he'd stop this undeserved abuse that my person was going through. Turns out he didn't. All he did was haul me to my feet and throw me into the ring. When they didn't follow me in I started to relax. That was until I remembered who I was in the ring with. As Mark's shadow loomed over me I gulped and tilted my head back and found myself staring into the whites of his eyes.

Now I'm not a complete coward, but that look of his has always freaked me out. I scrambled to the ropes but Justin and Glen had taken the role of lumberjacks and were keeping me in the ring. I turned around as I heard Mark move closer and got to my knees to plead with the large angry man. I knew that mics were on us so I chose my words carefully.

"Deadman, for whatever slight you think I've done you, you're wrong. Everything was-was Hawkins and Ryder's idea. You've already taken out Ryder. With my help we'll take down Hawkins as well." I fell silent as he continued to stare at me. The crowd was chanting Rest in Peace and for the space of a heart beat I feared that he would indulge them.

"Edge. You have been a thorn in my side and you have interfered in my business for. the. last. time."

He drew his thumb across his throat and advanced until he was standing right over me. As he reached down to grab me, I low blowed him and rolled out of the ring. Right into Justins' arms. This was not going well, not well at all. If I didn't think of something quick then my beautiful Canadian body would be nothing more than another blood smear on the ring canvas. I started elbowing Justin in the head, yeah that didn't work out to well either. He ran me back first into the ring post then dropped me to the ground where he started aiming kicks at my ribs. Glen pulled the kid back and pulled me up so that I was bent over the ring apron and started punching my stomach and aiming chops at my chest.

The beating went on for what seemed like forever, and that was just between Justin and Glen. Mark was just kneeling in the ring watching as they destroyed me. I don't remember much after Glen landed another punch to my chin. Later when I woke up in the trainers room I found out it had only lasted ten minutes, the army of refs; that are NOWHERE to be found any other time, had come out and managed to strong arm the three away. I could only hope that they had exacted their pound of flesh because I didn't have anymore to lose. However the text message that I received three minutes later killed that hope.

_This isn't over Adam, not by a long shot_.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. And for the record, when Big Show said that he was going to humble the Deadman, it just started the slash juices again...Guess I have a new muse now..hmmm, what kind of trouble could Taker and Show get into?...evil smirk...I just might play with that...lol Also for my readers, I've thrown in with XinnLajgin and we have a story up called "__**Champions of Helos**__" so stop on by and let us know what you think. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Matthew on fire...lol. _

_Glen's POV_

Taking my frustrations out on Adam made me feel alittle better, but not much. Something just didn't add up. It also wasn't helping that Justin was babying Mark, well not all of him; just a certain part of his anatomy that had been assaulted by Adam. He had taken as much as he could and was slowly stroking the length with his tongue. Mark for the most part was panting and fisting his hands in the sheets, biting his lips to smother the loudest of his moans. I shifted in my seat, trying to keep myself from interrupting them, after all I had Justin all to myself against the wall. It was only fair that Mark get him to himself sometimes. Mark had decided that he had enough apparently because a minute later Justin was beneath him, moaning as Mark drove into him. After another strangled moan Justin I left the room with one hell of a hard on.

I leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths to help calm my raging libido. Of course my unfulfilled desire turned into violent frustration, and all of it was channeled at Adam for the moment. With a growl I headed down to the lobby to sit and wait for him to return from the mandatory hospital check over. Apparently we roughed him up pretty bad, and I hadn't even gotten any good shots in on him. The longer I waited the worse my foul mood got, and if Adam had walked in right then it would have ended very ugly for him. My eyes started to flutter close when he walked through the door. By then my anger had cooled off, somewhat. I got to my feet and started walking behind him, debating whether or not to throw him into the wall and finish what was started in the ring or just leave him be and go back up and join Justin and Mark. After all I did promise Mark that I would finish what I had started when Justin got back.

The decision was taken out of my hand when my phone went off, making Adam turn around and notice I was there.

"G-glen." He said, as he looked around for a way out.

"Adam."

"You've come to kill me haven't you." He said as his head dropped.

"No." Hell I surprised myself with that answer and it showed in my voice.

"What?" The look on Adams face was priceless. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open.

"No. Just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why would you tell me and Mark that Justin was going to TNA?"

"That's what I heard. I swear." It didn't sit right with me, but I let it go. I don't think that Mark and Justin would like to come and bail me out of jail for killing Adam.

I shook my head at him and walked past him, heading into the bar.

"Glen, have you ever thought about Matthew's feelings in all of this? Have you stopped and put yourself in his shoes? That nimrod is completely head over heels for Justin. I don't know if you love Justin but it's obvious that Matthew does, anyone who would put their body in the way of danger again and again must have some deep running feelings. Besides, what do you expect Justin to do when you and Mark finally retire? Do you think he's just going to up and leave a good career just to be with you two? Think hard on that one Glen. Can you honestly tell me that you would what Matthew has done?"

When I couldn't answer him, he shook his head and walked away, a slight limp in his step. I just stood there thinking over what he had said. Could I do what Matthew had done? Would I willingly take beating after beating just to be near him, to hear him say my name? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I would. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Justin if it meant keeping him happy. I also knew that I would never ask him to leave his career when I left. To do that would be selfish. I knew then what I had to do. I headed over to the desk and asked for the number of Vince's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Matthew's POV_

Oh my god. How in the hell did he find my home? The sound of heavy hands on my door had me hobbling as fast as I could to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, hell the pizza guy had already come and gone. Of course as soon I had opened the door I slammed it shut and bolted both the locks. Glen was standing on my porch, a lopsided grin on his face. That didn't bode well. I peeked out from my blinds and seen his face pressed up against the glass. With a yelp I fell backwards and even through the heavy wooden door I could hear him laughing.

"Matthew, open the door." He called.

"Why? So you can finish me off?" I yelled back.

"Look I just want to talk...I swear."

"Sure and Vince really likes the cock." I retorted as I shook my head.

"Ya know, he might. Have you ever seen him in his short robe?" Damn him, he was still laughing.

I unlocked the door and threw it open, glaring at the large man who was still snickering. He wiped his eyes and straightened up, looking me square in the eye. I gulped and took a step back, not wanting to be within arms reach of him. My ribs were still hurting and they weren't in any hurry to go through that again.

"Well can I come in?" He questioned as he continued to stare at me.

"Promise not to kill me and run my body piece by piece down the disposal?"

"Why would I do that?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"N-nevermind. Sure, why not, you're here. You might as well come in. Why are you here?" I asked as I moved aside so he could come in. I quickly looked around the outside to see if Mark was there as well, thankfully he wasn't. It alteast let me know that he wasn't planning a sneak attack on me.

"I just wanna talk." He took a seat on my couch, or rather he lowered his tall frame down onto it and stretched his legs out infront of him.

"About what."

"Justin."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. This couldn't be good, maybe he really was here to kill me. I took a step back just as precaution and looked at him.

"Glen, I promise that when I get back I won't lay a hand on him. He's all yours, he's made his preference clear." I took a few more steps back as he got to his feet.

"But what about your preference?" His voice had dropped a notch as he continued to get closer to me.

"What?" Now I was confused, what did my preference have to do with anything.

"Lets just say, I had a few things pointed out to me tonight."

I backed up some more but there was no where to go, I was backed literally into a wall. I gulped and looked up into Glen's eyes, sort of afraid that the last thing I was ever going to see was his face. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around roughly then pinned me against the wall. His breath whispered across the back of my neck and I felt his lips against my ear as he spoke.

"Have you ever wondered what Justin sees in Mark and I?" He slowly started to inch my muscle shirt up and I shivered as his fingers traced lazy circles on my back.

"Uh-um...ohhhhhh." Glen had nipped his way from my ear to my shoulder blade and his hands were slipping inside the loose waist band of my sweats.

"I've been told that I have wicked hands, and I can tell you that Mark's tongue is hell-sent." He pressed up against me and I could feel him hard against my back. I could nothing other than moan as he started to run his hands over me softly, tracing the outline of my, now stiff cock with his fingertips. He continued to kiss and nip at my neck and his tracing turned into stroking. It didn't take long for me to blow, and I leaned my head back on his chest and groaned as I emptied out over his hand.

"I want you think about something during your off time." His voice was down right sinful as he whispered in my ear.

"A-and what would that be?"

"When you get back would you like for this.." He gently squeezed me before he went on. "To happen again? But with two more people?"

I couldn't believe what Glen was suggesting. Before I could answer, he let go of me and backed away. I heard him walking into my kitchen and then I heard the water running. I turned around and leaned against the wall, my heart still pounding in my chest as he walked back into the living room, drying his hands with a paper towel.

"I-I-I"

"Just think about it." He closed the distance between us and pulled me close for a kiss, his tongue invading my mouth and stroking my tongue until I slid my tongue back against his.

It started to get hot and heavy again, he pushed me back up against the wall and tangled his hand in my hair pulling my head back to take the kiss even deeper. But before it went any further he stepped back and headed to the door.

"Like I said, just think about it."

Then he was gone, closing the door behind him softly. Dazed I walked over and dropped down on the sofa, my mind not yet fully grasping the fact that Glen just offered me the chance to not only sleep with Justin, but with him and Mark. This was to be too good to be true, it had to be a trap. Question was, do I trust him enough to take him up on it?


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. I want to take a minute to thank everyone that has reviewed my work. You all humble me with your opinions and praise, it really means alot to me. Especially all those that have been with me through all my stories. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol. _

_Justin's POV_

For the past couple of days Glen has been acting weird, well worse than normal. There were times when he would just sit and stare at me as if I would pounce on him and start choking him. I was relaxing on the bed in the hotel room watching t.v. while Mark snoozed on my chest. I don't know how I ended up the pillow, but hey I'm not going to complain; it let me play with his hair. Glen had ran down to the bar to get something to eat, when I asked why he didn't just call room service he just shrugged it off saying that he wanted to stretch his legs. I was barely paying attention to 'Suburban Secrets' as I thought over the past couple of days.

The night after the match Glen had disappeared and hadn't returned until the next day. He crawled into bed then and pressed a kiss to both Mark and I's head before he fell asleep. We had asked where he had gone and all he would say was 'wait and see.' Something was going on and I wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. The first thing that had come to mind was that he was cheating on Mark and I with Show. But the big man had been MIA since I witnessed the kiss between him and Glen. I was running my fingers through Marks hair as I thought, unaware that the simple movement had woken him up. Something that sounded like a purr shook me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Mark staring up at me, his green eyes dark as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Yessss?" I asked, moving a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"Where's Glen?"

"He went down to the bar to get something to eat."

"For all of us?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Wanna join him?"

"Nah, I'm good."

He settled his head back down on my chest and watched a few minutes of the show before looking up at me again.

"Justin?"

"Yea?"

"You know Glen's tat?"

"Yea, why?" I was confused as to why he was asking me about the ink. Glen had had the tat for over two months now, why i he bringing it up.

"Do you know what it stands for?"

"It's a tribal. I'm sure it means something to Glen." This was getting weird, what was Mark's fascination with the tat.

"It has our names worked into it."

"No it doesn't. There is no writing in that. It's an elaborate working of knots and lines. If there were names in it, they would stand out." I argued, I have been in enough tattoo parlors to know that.

"I'm not kidding. When he gets back, ask him to show it to you."

"Show what to Justin?" Glen asked as he walked back through the door, two styrofoam doggy boxes in his hands. He kicked the door shut and set the boxes down on the table in the room then pulled three 20oz bottles of pop out of the back pockets of his jeans.

Mark didn't say anything, he just bolted up from the bed and grabbed Glen by the arm then tossed him face down on the bed. He straddled Glen's hips and pushed Glens' shirt up and scooted down to the top of Glens thighs as he pulled the jeans down until the design was completely visible. Glen tried to struggle and get loose, but I climbed on the middle of his back and stared at Mark before I looked down at the tat.

"Go on, trace it and tell me what you see."

"Come on guys...lemme up."

"Hold yer horses."

Mark motioned for me to trace and with a shrug of my shoulders I started to lightly run my fingers over the edges of the design. Glen twitched under my slow onslaught and I found myself grinning as I made my touches even lighter, my fingers barely touching his skin. Just as I gotten to the right side Glen bit back a groan and I couldn't take it anymore. I abandoned my perusal of the tat and turned around to lay flat against his back. I bit at his neck as I ran my hands down his arms and intertwined my fingers with his, squeezing as I rubbed against his ass.

That must of proved to much for Glen to handle, he arched his back dislodging me then pinned me underneath him as Mark looked on. He had that wicked smirk that meant he had something devious on his mind, and it made my heart skip a beat. He reared back onto his knees and looked over at Mark, that smirk still in place.

"Over here." He commanded.

Oh man, he's in one of those moods tonight. I shivered as I watched Mark move slowly to the bed, his eyes darkening as he climbed in next to me. Glen attacked Marks' lips, wringing moans from the big man. All I could do was watch as two fought for dominance, each one knowing the others weakness and exploiting it to it's fullest. It wasn't long before Mark was on top, holding Glen's arms above his head as he plundered Glen's mouth. It was almost as if they forgotten that I was even there.

"BROTHER!" Glen yelled as he tore his mouth away from Marks'.

"Brother?" I asked confused.

"Everyone yells uncle, I decided to be differ--ohhh." Glen moaned as Mark started to suck on his neck.

Mark continued until Glen was writhing on the sheets groans erupting from his mouth at regular intervals. It didn't take long for Mark to rid Glen of his clothes and soon he was running his fingers lightly up and down Glen's rib cage as he moved from Glen's neck to his lips. I closed my eyes, biting back my own moans as I slipped my hand down into my boxers. I was concentrating so hard on myself that I didn't notice the quiet until I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes and seen Glen staring down at me, smiling as he pinned my hands above my head.

"Justin...I have...a...question...for...you." His sentence was broken by passionate kisses.

"Mmmm, what?" I arched as I felt hands close around me and pick up where I left off.

"Would you mind if we added a fourth?" Glen asked as he started to suck and bite my neck.

"Is it SHOW?" My voice went up a notch as Mark replaced his hands with his mouth and lightly drug his teeth up my shaft.

"No..." Glen kissed me again, his tongue sliding against mine slowly.

"Who?" It was getting harder for me concentrate on what Glen was saying, Mark was working his magic as Glen continued his onslaught on my neck and lips.

"Matthew." It was whispered, and I told myself that I had misheard him.

"Who? For a minute I thought you said Matthew."

"I did." He followed his words with a searing kiss, then he pulled back a hair and continued to speak. "Think about it, the three of us, breaking Matthew in. Imagine watching as he goes down on you, or his face as you drive into him Justin. He asked for a chance, I say we give it to him." Glen chuckled as he kissed me again.

I brought my hands up and raked my nails down his chest, sucking his tongue into my mouth when he drew in a breath. As Glen and I's tongues dueled I felt my muscles bunching up signaling my impending release. Sunburst exploded behind my eye lids as I let go, groaning into Glen's mouth as spasms racked my body. He planted kisses on my lips as I floated down to earth. When I finally opened my eyes again he was staring at me with a small smirk.

"Well, what do you say?"

"I guess, but only one condition."

"And that is?"

"I won't bottom to him."

"Deal, only to us." Glen laughed as pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Alright you two, enough mushy stuff." Mark growled as he shoved Glen off of me and straddled his waist.

Soon it was a meeting of teeth, tongues and raw strength. Before I got too lost in the sensations rocketing through my body I wondered if I had made the right decision and I prayed that I did.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol. _

_Mark's POV_

It was three days before I was able to get Glen alone long enough to confront him about his decision to bring in a fourth. The rookie had a spot on ECW that night and Glen and I decided to stay at the hotel. Every time I so much as thought about adding Matthew to the mix I seen red. I mean come on, we both have beaten the kid within an inch of his life and now he wants bring him into the relationship? Honestly I'm surprised hotel management didn't come and investigate the banging and the yelling, I'm sure someone must have had to of complained about it.

"What the hell Glen?" I snarled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What?!"

"Why Cardona? We've beaten that little interloper into a bloody pulp three different times and yet he's still trying to take the rookie from us." I grabbed Glen and flung him against the far wall, knocking over the floor lamp in the process. "Are you getting bored with him Glen? Is that what it is? Are you wanting to add some more spice to this relationship? Huh?!" My voice took on a slightly panicked edge, after all if he was tired of the kid; how long until he replaced me as well?

"NO!! Where in the hell are you getting this from?" That time he shoved me backwards and I fell, taking a chair with me on the way down. "I'm doing this _for _Justin."

"Really? Cause last time I checked he didn't want anything to do with Cardona." I jumped back to my feet and forced him back against the wall, my face just scant inches away from Glen's face. "We wants us, why are you fooling with a good thing?"

"For now he wants us." Glen's voice dropped a notch and had a sad edge to it.

"What are you saying? That he's going to get tired of us soon?"

"No, I'm not saying that either. Mark we're going to retire soon, neither one of us are exactly young anymore. And when we do are you expecting him to drop his career and leave with us? Well are you Mark?" Again he shoved me backwards, only this time I grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to whip him across the room. This time the t.v. fell victim to flailing arms and it hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"_Vince is gunna kill us when he gets the bill._" I thought as Glen regained his vertical base and tackled me to the ground.

"Of course I'm not expecting that. But if he wants to then that's his choice." I said from between clenched teeth as we rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and forearms at one another.

"All I'm going is giving him an oppertunity to maybe start something that can be set on the back burner until a later date."

"He doesn't want Cardona." I persisted as I blocked a punch and rolled over so that he was pinned to the floor.

"And not too long ago I didn't want you. But things and circumstances change. Now I can't live without you or Justin. It'll break my heart into a million tiny shards when this ends. Maybe Matthew is the one for Justin." Glen struggled and momentarily gained the upper hand when he arched his back and unseated me like a bucking horse would a cowboy, then he rolled over on top of me.

"Just because our lives played out that way doesn't mean that his will."

"Mark, look at the way things are going. You say you have wanted me for as long as you can remember, but I wasn't into you that way. Matthew wants Justin, but Justin doesn't give him the time of day. Who knows maybe later on down the line the same thing that happened to us will happen to them." Glen grabbed the closest thing to him, a pillow of all things, and started to whack me in the head repeatedly with it.

"One difference you ass." I grabbed the pillow and flung it as far as I could then forearmed him in the chest.

"And what's that?" He returned my forearm, only it was aimed at my forehead.

"We never had sex before the rookie showed up." I hissed as a punch glanced off my shoulder.

"Maybe if we had, it wouldn't have taken us all these years to get together." Now he had his hands around my throat and was banging my head against the floor.

"Quit being difficult. Just admit that yer tired of the rookie and want someone new and exciting." I growled as I pried his fingers off one by one.

"I love Justin, Mark. I could spend the rest of my life loving that kid and never once get bored, there is so much that I want to learn about him, but I know that it doesn't work that way. All I want is for him to be happy." He tightened his grip and banged my head harder.

"How is pushing him into the arms of someone else when he had admitted that he loves us making him happy?" I had to get him off of me or else I was going to be bleeding, so much for a quiet evening. "Have you thought what would happen if your plan backfires and he and Cardona hook up now? Have you? What are you going to do then? Are you going to bow out and let them be?" A forearm to his throat got my neck released and I threw him off of me.

"If that's what he wants, then yes." He lunged back at me and punched me in the jaw.

"You lie. You know that you would beat Cardona into a grease spot if that happens. Besides I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not going to lose my rookie to some snot nosed little blonde that thinks the world should be handed to him. He's had a long time to admit his feelings to the kid. Hell they were in OVW together. If Cardona wants him soo bad then why didn't he make a move sooner." I punched him in the gut and wiggled out from under him and went into a crouched position, watching him for sudden movement.

"Why didn't you make a move sooner?" He gasped out as he grabbed his stomach.

"Because back then I would have rather of had you as a friend than not at all." I snarled, he was delving too deep, besides this wasn't about us, this was about the rookie and Cardona. "Quit changing the topic Glen, this isn't about you and I, this is about Cardona and our rookie."

Glen didn't say anything, he just tackled me back down to the ground. Only this time we went crashing through the chair that had been knocked over, smashing it to kindling. Pain shot through my back and I grunted as Glens full weight knocked the breath out of me. We rolled around a bit more until fatigue started to set in.

"I'm not going to let this happen Glen." I said again as I forearmed his chest weakly.

"Too late, it's already been arranged." He grabbed a hand full of my hair and rammed my head into the floor a couple of more times.

"Then I won't have anything to do with it." I cuffed him upside the head, catching his ear and throwing his equilibrium off.

"Fine, then watch as Cardon has his lips and hands all over Justin." Just thinking about it had my blood boiling and I started to grind my teeth.

"I hate you."

"You love me and you know it." Glen smirked at me and I cuffed him again, before I could say anything else the door opened. The sound of something hitting the floor had us both looking over towards the door.

"What in the hell happened in here?"

Uh-oh, we had been busted by the rookie.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't be writing about them...well maybe I would, my muses would probably be working over time. Sara if you like my slash try TheVampireLucinda, she is the epitome of slash writers on here. TVL my violence came from a customer yesterday, I guess it kinda carried over... Anyways enjoy the next installment y'all. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol. _

_Justin's POV_

I walked...err rather I limped into the hotel lobby. My match earlier was against Chavo, and while I got to wreak kayfabe destruction on him, he still managed to get some good aerial shots in. I was exhausted, sore and looking forwards to a nice long scalding hot shower followed by falling face down in the bed and passing out. However my plans were effectively ruined when the desk clerk stopped me on the way to the elevator. Her eyes were wide and her voice shook as she spoke.

"M-mr. L-laRouche."

"Yes ma'am?" I asked as I idly wondered what had her so shaken and why she felt she had to come to me about it.

"Um, I've h-had some noise complaints concerning your room."

"_Oh hell_...Like what?" I suddenly got the feeling that I really didn't want to know.

"Banging, y-yelling, the sound of things breaking..." Her shoulders started shaking again and I patted her lightly on the back, trying to hide my worry from her.

"Alright, calm down. I'll take care of it." I smiled to put her at ease, but the question was who was going to put me at ease.

I hurried to the elevator and hit the button repeatedly until the doors closed. The ride seemed to take forever and a thousand different scenarios ran through my mind, a few of them making me shiver. Although either with pleasure or terror I couldn't begin to decipher. The doors slid open and I all but ran down the hallway, my heart racing and skipping beats at the same time. As I neared my room I heard muffled yelling and dull thuds. I fumbled in my pocket for the key card and dropped it twice before I was able to wrench the door open.

What I seen made my jaw drop. Mark and Glen were in the middle of the floor wrestling like children, Glen had Marks throat in his hands and was slamming his head against the floor. I don't think either man realized that they were bleeding, Mark above his temple and Glen from the corner of his mouth. The floor lamp and the television were on the floor and what looked like the remains of a wooden chair were lying under Mark. I dropped my bag to get their attention.

"What in the hell happened in here?" I demanded when when they looked over. Both of them blush deep red, but didn't move a muscle. "Well?"

"He started it." Glen said as he pointed down at Mark.

"I wouldn't have it you were so thick skulled you ass." Mark shot back as he shoved Glen off of him and sat up.

"I'm thick skulled. You can't even admit when you're wrong about anything. And you have the nerve to call me thick skulled." Glen lunged back at him, and they began to roll around on the floor again.

"_I know men are more immature than women, but this is ridiculous._" I thought as I watched them.

When they started to trade blows again I knew I had to stop them before management came up and threw us out. I took a deep breath and pushed my way in between them. Big mistake. I ended up taking a right hand from Mark to the jaw and a left hand from Glen to the back of the head. The stereo blows must have knocked me out because when I opened my eyes both Mark and Glen were looking down at me with identical worried expressions and I was laying in the bed.

"You alright kid?" Mark asked gruffly as he helped me sit up.

"Other than the fact that it feels like Show used me for target practice, yea." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"What were you thinking jumping in like that Justin. You could have been seriously injured." Glen blustered as he handed me a cool rag to press to my jaw.

"If you two weren't acting like three year olds fighting over the same toy then I would've had to jump in." I retorted. "Now what were you fighting about?"

"Umm, well..." Glen ran his hand over his head and shot a look at Mark as if silently asking for help.

"Spill it." I pinned Glen with a look and watched as he fidgeted.

"Dammit we were fighting about bringing Matthew in." Mark burst out. "I don't like it."

"Whether you like it or not, it might happen. It all depends on what Matthew says when he gets back."

"He knows about it already?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yea." Glen started to shift around on the bed and he refused to look at Mark and I.

"How?" Uh-oh, Mark's voice took on a growling note and that didn't bode well.

"IwentandtalkedtohimaftertheconfrontationwithAdam." He said quickly.

"Wha?? I didn't understand a word you just said." I said, dread building in my stomach.

"I went and talked to him after the confrontation with Adam."

"So the night that you disappeared on us, you went and called him to offer him a foursome. _Before_ you even asked us about it?" Mark asked quietly, this was really about to get ugly.

"I didn't call him."

"Then how did you talk to him?" My breath caught in my throat as I kept my eyes on him.

"I went to his house."

"WHAT?" Oh shit, Mark has hit is boiling point. "You went to the little worms house? How in the hell do you know where he lives?" Mark demanded as he got in Glen's face.

"I-uh, went and got the address from Vince."

"Anything else?"

"I jacked him against the wall." Glen's voice was barely audible, but I was close enough to hear every word.

I sat there numbly as what he said sunk in. Suddenly I was filled with anger; it burned white hot as it coursed through my veins. He not only went to Matthew's house, he had already extended the invitation to join us, and he gave Matthew a hand job. What the hell!! I turned and lunged at him, swinging my fists as hard as I could at his face. He tried to block me, but I was too angry and my hits became erratic. I heard the satisfying snap of cartilage and knew that I had broken his nose. I continued to wail away even though Mark had stepped in and pulled me off of Glen. As he held me, Glen struggled to a sitting position, blood pouring from his nose and staining the front of his shirt.

"Dammit Glen. I love you..."

"And I love you Justin.." He butted in as he tried to stave off the bleeding.

"Really? This is how you show your love Glen? By going behind my back and giving a hand job then offering me, _without_ my consent I might add, to Matthew."

"I'm doing it for you. Mark and I aren't going to be around forever. I just wanted to give you an option for when we leave."

"Are both of you planning on leaving in the next couple of months?"

"No."

"Then couldn't you wait to cross that bridge until we got there. Why start now?" He stayed quiet and I shook my head at him.

"Fer the record kid, I told Glen I wasn't sharing you." Mark said, his voice rumbling through his chest and vibrating against my back.

"Let me go Mark."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Now Mark." I demanded.

He didn't say anything else but he did release me. I walked over to Glen and forced him to look up at me. His eyes were wet with tears and I felt my heart tearing just a little bit more. I steeled myself before I spoke again, knowing there couldn't be any hint of weakness if I wanted him to take me seriously.

"I want you to end this Glen. Call Matthew and tell him that you changed your mind."

"But..." He interrupted as he raised his hand.

"I wasn't done talking. Withdraw the invitation or I'll do it myself." I shook as I forced myself to maintain my low voice. I have never tried to force either of them to do what I wanted, so I didn't know how he was going to take it. To my surprise he lowered his head and mumbled that he would. "Good. Now go and get cleaned up."

Glen got off the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, his head hanging like an errant school boy. I hear Mark snicker behind me and I turned to glare at him. He pushed his hair away from his face and stared back at me.

"Don't you dare turn that look on me boy. I'll turn you over my knee."

"Clean. Now!" I said as I pointed to the mess on the floor.

"And just what are you going to do?" He asked as he crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to bed. Unlike you two yahoos I had to work tonight." I smiled and fell backwards on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. A small smirk on my face as Mark grumbled about having to clean up by himself.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. WAIT! I do own someone, I have Bam's picture on my cell phone, along with Taker and Kane...so HA! TVL hun you sell yourself short, you are one of the best. In fact it's because of you that Shades of Red even got posted. I was worried about rabid Taker and Kane fans hunting me down with pitchforks and what not and setting me on fire. Also __**Forever Hardcore1313 **__is good too, love the Jeffy/Taker and the Diesel/Taker fic. _

_As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol. _

_Matthew's POV_

This just cannot be happening. I looked at the phone in my hand with a dazed expression. Glen had just called and said that he changed his mind, no explanation as to why; just that he did. Brian had come over to spend some time with since he had a week off, but after the call I hadn't paid much attention to him. I was going crazy as I ran the incident with Glen over in my mind again and again. The man was pure sin, and whoever told him that he had wicked hands was completely, and utterly right on the money. I had to think of a way to get this back on track, I couldn't let the opportunity to not only fuck the one I was in love with into the mattress, but also have my way with Mark and Glen; slip through my fingers.

"Hey man you ok?" Brian asked as he eyed me warily.

"Huh?"

"You ok over there, you look kinda pale."

"Fine man. Just. Fine."

My mind started to run in circles, I had to figure out why Glen changed his mind and then change it back. As I plotted I tuned out Brian, he really does talk too much about women. Although Jillian was a hot little number, and that new chick on Smack Down wasn't all that bad looking either...what was her name, Brianna? Bellanoche? Anyways I had to come up with plan, I couldn't let thoughts of the opposite sex deter me from my goal. I mean seriously, after the little display a few days ago what could have changed his mind. He drove almost three hours to my house and then preceded to give me one hell of a working over against my wall.

"Man Matt, you missed one hell of a fight." Brian said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Really? Between who?"

"Mark and Glen." If I was a cat my ears would have swiveled forwards, this could be the information that I needed.

"Really? Was it in the ring?" I leaned my elbows on my knees and listened hungrily to Brian.

"Nah man, it was in their hotel room during the ECW taping. Apparently a chair was broken, the tv and a lamp got knocked over. The management was going to throw them out but Justin arrived back from the taping in time to put a stop to it. You should have heard the tongue lashing that Vince gave the two of them when he got the bill the next day. You could hear him all over that hotel."

"Where did you hear this?" I was hoping it from one of the more reliable guys, if it came from Cena, or Santino you might as well scrap it.

"Shawn was telling me about it. His room was right next to theirs."

"Poor man." Inside I was jumping for joy, a fight between the two...it was just too good to be true. "Does he know what they were fighting about?" I tempered my voice so that it didn't sound like I was too eager.

"All he heard was some muffled yelling, something about bringing another rookie into the fold or something along those lines. He couldn't really make it out. He said he tried to block out the noise by placing a pillow over his head, but he said all it did was muffle everything alittle bit more."

We stayed up talking a bit more, but around 1:30 we called it night. I tossed Brian a blanket and an extra pillow before I headed upstairs to my room. The night was a restless one and I couldn't get the image of Mark and Glen fighting out of my head. Obivously Mark disagreed with letting me joining them for some fun and therein lay the crux of my problem. By morning I had come up with an plan that just couldn't go wrong. All I had to do was seduce Mark. Question was, how was I going to go about it?

I was still on medical leave but maybe Vince would let me do some backstage work. Besides wanting to take Mark down to his knees, literally and figuratively, I was going stir crazy here. My day was basically; wake up, eat, watch tv, go to sleep. Plus it would be better if I could be around the three more so that I instill myself into their lives. I looked over at the clock and seen that it was only 8:30 am but I knew that Vince would be up. I grabbed my phone and surfed through my contacts until I reached his number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"_Hello?_" Damn he's grouchy in the morning.

"Hey Vince, Matthew Cardona here."

"_Ah, Mr. Cardona. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?_"

"I was just wondering if it was possible for me to come and travel with the show until I'm cleared to go back into the ring?"

"_What would you be doing? I have enough injured stars running around the back stage as it is right now._"

"I dunno, maybe just some promo work with Myers, Chavo and Edge. I'm going completely and utterly nuts here with nothing to do."

"_I'll think on that and let you know before in the end of the week._"

"Sounds good sir." Hope blossomed in the pit of my stomach.

"_Is that all you needed Mr. Cardona?_"

"Yes sir."

"_Well then, until later. Good bye Mr. Cardona._"

Vince hung up and I felt a wide smile stretch across my face. The fact that he even said that he would think about it was extremely positive. Vince wasn't one to beat around the bush and candy coat things, if he didn't want to do something then he said so. I flopped backwards in my bed and stared at the ceiling, only one thing remained to be done now. I had to think of a way to seduce Mark Calaway. The question was, how does one tempt a "Deadman."


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. WAIT! I do own someone, I have Bam's picture on my cell phone, along with Taker and Kane...so HA! As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol. _

_Brian's POV_

I was extremely worried. Matthew was sitting in the car with a feral like grin on his face as he stared out of the windshield. This couldn't be good. Ever since that phone call and the news about the fight between Mark and Glen he'd been off in left field. I really think I started something by telling him that. But he looked so down and lost after the call that I wanted to make him smile. And for some reason I thought that the image of Glen and Mark beating the holy hell out of one another would do that. They say hindsight is 20/20 and right now that fact was glaringly clear.

As we headed to the airport I felt my mind click into gear. I had to fix this before Matthew found himself on the receiving end of another beating. Although this time I think that Mark and Glen would be administering it together. Question was, what in the hell was I going to do to fix this? I glared over at Matthew, this would be so much easier if he was dating one of the Divas. Then all I would have to do is just set him up with one of the other Divas or even a ring rat. The girls would then fight it out and Matthew could just stand back and enjoy the sight. Hell I know I would enjoy watching two women fighting over me, only I'd find a way to get them both back into my room afterwards.

A content sigh from his direction brought my thoughts back to the task at hand. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to do this by myself. But who was I going to get to help me? I didn't know anyone that walked that side of the track other than Justin and Matthew, and Mark and Glen but I had never talked to them on a regular basis. In fact I tend to go out of my way to steer clear of them, I see no reason to unintentionally piss off two of the higher thought of superstars on payroll.

"_Mmmm maybe I could get Justin to help me._" I thought as I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. "_On second thought, maybe not. I do not want Glen and Mark thinking that I'm coming on to him too._" This was too far over my head, I needed help, but where to turn, where to turn.

The rest of the ride to airport was silent, Matthew had fallen asleep and that grin still there. I had no doubt that he was dreaming of Justin. He talks in his sleep. I woke him when we got to airport and in alittle under an hour we were boarding our plane. I nestled down in my seat and looked over at Matthew, I had wanted to ask him why he had asked Vince to bring back before he could go back into the ring. But he was asleep already. I grinned slightly as I motioned for one of the stewardesses. I gave her an impish grin and asked for two blankets, my grin getting wider when she let me know discreetly that she had a break soon. Needless to say, I joined the mile-high club twenty minutes later.

I slept the rest of the flight and all too soon the plane touched down. The stewardess from earlier shook me and Matthew awake and after slipping her number into my hand we disembarked. Matthew was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he walked into the terminal so he didn't see Adam waiting on us near the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Adam's POV_

I watched as Matthew and Brian weaved their way through the crowd. Brain looked relaxed and entering something into his cell from a small scrap of paper, probably a number from a fan that was on the plane. That boy has more luck with the ladies than anyone else I know, and that includes John Cena. Matthew on the other hand looked like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was sticking up at odd angles and he some serious stubble going on. When they finally made it over to me, Matthew raised his head and stared at me as if he was trying to remember my name.

"Coffee." He croaked.

"Sure boys." I started walking over to the Starbucks with them trailing behind me like well trained puppies. "So Brian, how did you enjoy your time off?" I asked as I jumped in line.

"It was good, I got some well deserved rest." He smiled as he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the nearest trash bin.

"What about you Matthew?"

He just grunted at me and tried to smooth his hair down when he caught sight of it in one of the sterling silver napkin holders. It wasn't helping, and in the end it stood up even more. With a growl he headed into the bathroom after telling me that he wanted a strong black coffee. I looked over at Brian with questioning eyes.

"I have no clue. He was fine when we left his place this morning. Whatever set him off had to have happened on the plane."

I shrugged it off, more than likely Matthew was just worried about what Mark and Glen were going to do to him when they seen that he had returned. I was next up and ordered the drinks and had just picked them up when Matthew rejoined us. I handed him his coffee and tried not to laugh. His hair was dripping wet but still managed to stick up in some places.

"Didja fall in or something?" I asked as the smirk I was trying so hard to suppress slipped out.

He didn't say anything, he just glared at me and with a small snicker I lead the boys out to my rental. Matthew claimed the backseat and stretched out, falling to sleep within seconds of me starting the car. Brian settled down in his seat and stared out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. I had the feeling I was going to regret it, but I decided to see what he was thinking about.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Justin." Oh no, not him too.

"Really?"

"Yea." His voice was heavy with feeling as he glanced back at Matthew.

"Why are you thinking about him for? You got the hots for him too?"

"WHAT!" He screeched, I mentally laughed at his affronted face. "Hell no! Not that there's anything wrong with liking men. I just don't. I'm wondering what Matthew is going to do once he gets back."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I think the only reason that he asked Vince to come back is that he still wants Justin. I'm worried that the next time Mark and Glen go after him that they might just kill him."

"They say love hurts." I said as I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"But he's not in love. He's infatuated. I don't think he'd know what to do with Justin if he ever did manage to tempt him away."

"So what are you planning to do."

"I don't know."

"We'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

Secretly I did too.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. Alright, looking for little input. In the story Sail Away (shameless plug...go check it out!), which is a round robin by Souless666, I'm at a loss about what to do with my OC. I originally wanted to put her with Justin, but now it seems like I could pair her with Paul(Show)...so dear readers, what do you think. Justin or Paul? _

_As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol_

_Justin's POV_

I sighed and leaned into Marks' hands as my own hand drifted over Glen's head. We were reclining on the bed watching t.v., well I was anyways. Glen had fallen asleep, his head pillowed in my lap and Mark was rubbing small, firm circles on my back.

"Yer awfully quiet." Mark said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm comfortable."

"Justin..." He trailed off and just by the way his breathing changed I knew that something was wrong.

"Yes?" I prompted, tilting my head so it rested against his.

"What are you planning to do when we retire?" It was asked so low that it was as if he was embarrassed to even have said it.

"I dunno...but that's along way off." In truth I really didn't even want to think about it. Being without my boys would be like living in a room with no door and no windows...in short, pure torture.

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Dammit! Promise me that you won't leave yer lively hood just to care for some decrepit old men." Mark said as he placed his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"If that's what I want to do, then I'm going to do it. Why are you even worrying about it anyways?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair where it cascaded over my shoulder.

"Boy." He said warningly, then laughed as Glen mumbled something against my thigh which in turn made me jump.

"You know, you never did finish tracing his tat." His tack at changing the subject left a lot to be desired, but I acted as if I didn't notice.

"You really don't expect me to believe that he had my name tattooed on him...do you?"

"Foolish rookie. Here I'll show you."

Mark let go of me and slid off the bed then headed over to the table where Jeff had left some of his markers the night before. He grabbed the ultra bright neon pink one and then headed back to the bed. With a grin he rolled Glen over until he was on his stomach and then inched his sweats down to reveal the design. Mark then sat lightly on Glens thighs and started to outline something near the left tip.

"You know if someone was to walk in right now, they would probably have a heartattack." I said as I watched him work.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Look at us."

When Mark had rolled Glen over, it put him face down in my lap, and with Mark sitting where he was, it just looked bad. Then to add to the image, Glen moaned as the felt tip of the marker glided across his skin.

"Yer right." Mark shot me a toothy grin and went back to what he was doing. "There, take a look."

I rolled my eyes and looked down, expecting to only see that he had written my name on top of the ink. My eyes widened however when I realized that he had only been coloring around certain part in the design, and that part was indeed my name. I looked up at Mark with tears in my eyes.

"See I told you so."

"I-I" I couldn't form the words and palmed the tears from my eyes, feeling like a total girl at crying over it.

Mark abandoned his seat and climbed back behind me, putting his arms around me again and threading his fingers through mine. We sat there for a few minutes, staring but not really watching the t.v. Glen snorted and tried to burrow his face further into my lap, which was a tad uncomfortable.

"Mark...he's squashing me." I said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Then we'll make it so he's not." His voice dropped a notch and he started to kisses and nibble on my neck, and I knew instantly what he had planned.

Thankfully I was saved from suffocating my lover with my hardening cock by my phone ringing. I went to reach for it, but Mark tightened his grasp and bit down hard.

"Owww."

"Let it ring."

"But it might be important."

"More important than this?" He started kissing on my neck again, drawing a moan from me as the phone continued to ring.

"Mmm, maybe not." I leaned into him, running my hands over his thighs as his find their way into my boxers.

Soon the phone stopped ringing, only to be replaced by the sound of someone banging on our door. Mark growled and climbed out of bed stalking to the door with the inherent purpose of killing whoever was on the other side. He flung the door open and stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"My god Mark, put some damn pants on or atleast something to hide that damn pop-tent you've got going on." Great Adam's here, this should be interesting. Glen still had me pinned to the bed so I all I could do was listen and hope that they came in so that everyone and their mommas couldn't peek in at us.

"Copeland...do you think it's wise to be disturbing me right now. I still have some revenge to exact on you." Mark growled.

"Mark, let me in. Unless you want one of the poor female guest to see you like that." Adam pushed past Mark and headed into the room. "Dear god, what in the hell? Are you three always having sex?" He asked as he seen me on the bed with Glen between my legs.

"Glen's sleeping you ass." I hissed.

"Sure, so you say."

"Adam, why are you here." Mark demanded as he shut the door.

"Look, Matthew has asked to come back to do some backstage work. Now he's slightly distant right now, but I have the feeling that he's going to go back to tricks. And I just wanted to let you know."

"Why?" I was suspicious, Adam wasn't known for doing something unless it benefited him.

"Look, Matthew is just an infatuated kid. I know you love Mark and Glen, and those two are crazy over you. Yes, I tried to come between you three...Mark just listen to me..." Adam said as Mark started to head towards him, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I just wanted Matthew to be happy. And I thought that if he was with Justin he would be. But after the beating in the ring, I know that Justin deserves to be with you and Glen. But unfortunately, I don't think that Matthew is going to give up that easily. I want my friend to be safe, but I can't keep butting in. It's time you three do something."

"Like what? Both Glen and I have beaten his ass, multiple times I might add. So what else can we do?"

"I have an idea."

I really didn't like the tone of his voice or the look on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol_

_Glen's POV_

"HELL NO!!" I bellowed as I stared at Mark and Justin. Adam had decided that it would be best if they told me about his idea instead and had left. I'm pretty sure that he still thinks that I'm out to kill him. I still just might do that. "You two over turned the idea of a four-way, and now you want me to go and tell him it's on again? I don't fucking think so! We'll just have to come up with another idea."

"But theres a difference Glen..."

"And what would that be?"

"We would be overly rough with Matthew. Maybe even make him bleed. If he wants Justin, then he has to know what it takes to keep our rookie happy." Mark said with an evil grin, no doubt the though of shedding Matthew's blood turned him on. But during sex? That was just...odd, some pain was good, like scratching, and nipping. But drawing blood? I'll pass thank you.

"No!"

"But you wanted a four-way to begin with." Justin said as he sat down on the bed. "Besides, I doubt he'd even be able to go through with giving one you guys head."

"And why do you think that?"

"His mouth's too small." It was said with such a straight face that I had to laugh. However I wasn't laughing about the situation, I was aggravated beyond all belief. This was getting out of control and fast.

"Well there is another solution...maybe." Mark said from his spot on the couch.

"And that would be?" I had feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Justin handles it himself, I mean he tried to dominate me...not that it worked..." He shot a look at Justin and grinned as Justin stuck his tongue out at him. "But if Justin asserts his dominance over Matthew, maybe it'll turn him off." Yep, I knew that I wouldn't like it.

"So you want Justin to go and meet Matthew for some rough sex?"

"Yea, that's what I'm saying." Mark said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No!"

"Well, look at it this way Glen. One: We go through with the four-way, and you have to watch the kid and Cardona interact, you have to hear the sighs and the moans and..."

"Alright enough." Dammit, Mark was turning me on, and I needed to be in full capacity of my mind to think of a way out of this.

"Or Two: We just have to imagine what they're doing to one another and try not to go crazy. Which would you rather do?"

"Neither." I said forcefully as I turned so that I could stare at both Mark and Justin.

"Well, it's neither here nor there Glen. We already decided that I'm going to take care of it..._alone_." Justin said quietly as he got to his feet.

"We? _WE_?? Who in the hell is we?" I demanded as turned and fixed Justin with a death glare.

"Mark and I."

"But you never asked me."

"And you didn't ask us before you arranged the four-way with Matthew." Mark said as he got up and stood behind Justin.

"Is this payback for that?" I asked, floored by their petty need for retribution.

"No, I don't want this to turn into anything big. And if the four of us are in a room, on the bed, the floor or anywhere going down on each other, watching each other as they're being pushed over the edge..." Justin stopped and swallowed hard, obviously just thinking about it was getting him hot and bothered. He swallowed again before he picked up where he left off. "It'll take my mind off what needs to be done."

"And that is?"

"I need to make Matthew resent me enough to break this infatuation he has."

"You realize that if you go through with this you're gonna lose him as a friend." I pointed out, hoping to make him see the error of this.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Glen. If it means that he'll butt out and leaves us alone then I'll do what I have to to make that happen." His voice rose in pitch and he started to really get worked up over it, his chest was heaving with emotion and I found myself extremely turned on. "My stupidity started all of this and dammit I'm going to end it. If I had admitted to myself that I worried about not being able to love the both of you the way you should be and not had that I was worried that Mark would take you from me, then this never would have happened. I would have never of went to Matthew in the first place and let him talk me into that damn set up. And none of this would be going on."

"Look, what's done is done and can't be undone." I walked over and placed my hands on Justin's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "All we can do is move on and try to think of a way out of this."

"But we already have."

"And it could back fire, horribly. Instead of turning him off and pushing him away he could go in the opposite direction and he'll become more obsessed with you than he is now. That's the problem, you're all thinking that he's only infatuated. But he's been through beatings, and multiple warnings. Yet he's still plotting, still planning a way to get to you. It's not infatuation, it's obsession."

"Exactly. And if the kid gives him what he wants, maybe he'll see that he really doesn't want him. Right now, it's wanting what he can't have. Sooooo if we give it to him..." Mark said as he stepped up behind Justin, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"He might back off." I finished turning my gaze to Mark. "But he might not."

"Glen, all we can do is try. If it works, it works. If it doesn't..."

"Then I get to take him apart with my bare hands." I sighed, knowing that this was one arguement I wasn't going to win.

"So, you're going to let me try?" Justin asked incredulously.

"Would you listen if I said no?"

"Probably not." At least he was honest about it.

"So what are we going to do?" I hated that I gave into him, but on one level I could see the logic.

"Whaddya mean?" Now Justin looked confused.

"You have to have a plan. Do you expect Matthew to believe that all of a sudden you decided that you no longer w-want..." I couldn't even force the words from my throat.

"What he means is, Matthew's not going to buy that you all of a sudden want him and not us. What are you planning on telling him?" Mark finished, and I was grateful for it.

"I dunno. I planned on winging it."

"Rookies." Mark said with a grin.

I sighed as Mark lead Justin over to the couch and started to talk over what to say or do depending on the situation. I had really gotten in deep this time, and I really didn't see a clear cut way out.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied or used to set Adam on fire...lol_

_Matthew's POV_

I was sitting alone in Adam's locker room waiting for him to come back from his promo with Vickie and Show. Brian had been in there with me for all of two minutes before his phone went off and he left me for some booty call. I was lounging on the couch when the lights cut off and I heard the door open and close quietly, then I heard the sound of the lock clicking into place. I sighed, thinking that Mark had a live feed to shoot and prepared myself for when the lights went back on. I schooled my face into a terrified grimace and counted to ten...but the lights never turned back on. Instead I felt lips pressed against mine as hands worked their way into my cargo pants. I stiffened for minute until my brain registered the scent of the after shave that was mingled with the smell of AXE Touch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I murmured against his lips, and I felt them stretch into a smile.

"I've been doing some thinking." He whispered before his tongue invaded my mouth.

I felt his hands thread themselves in my hair and groaned as he tugged lightly. He sucked on my tongue, the simple action sending shivers down my spine. I ran my hands up his arms and and dug my fingernails into his shoulders as he moved from my lips to my neck, nipping and sucking. His hands went back down to my cargo pants and I dimly heard the zipper go down, however when I felt his large hands wrap around my shaft I moaned and pressed against him harder. I've wanted Justin for as long as I can remember, and now it's a reality. But what about Mark and Glen? Am I rebound? What all have I missed since I've been gone? The questions in my mind forced me to pull away and still Justin's hand with my own. There's something off here but I can't put my finger on it.

"What's wrong Matty?" Oh God, did he have it say that way in that damn breathy voice.

"N-nothing." He pressed me back down and I about jumped out of my skin when I felt his mouth wrap around me.

With a moan I scrabbled around from something to fist my hands in, I wished he had hair it would make this so much easier. Instead I grabbed ahold of the shoulders of his shirt and hold on tight as he swirls his tongue over the head and sides as he goes down.

"_DAMN! He's taking all of me without gagging._" I thought as I felt his nose pressed against me just above my pelvic bone.

I rolled my head back and moaned as he picked up his speed, bringing his hand into play as well. I knew that if he kept that up then it would be over soon. Damn he was good at this. But then again he had teachers like Mark and Glen so I guess that helped. The moan then turned into a yelp as I felt his teeth dig into the sensitive flesh of my shaft as he raised back up to the head. I tried to move away, but as he went back down he soothed the stinging with swipes of his tongue. As the feeling turned back into pure unadulterated bliss I realized that he's used to doing that to Glen and Mark. On the way back up he once again scraped his teeth, and I had to grit my teeth to keep the pained yelp from leaving my lips again.

A minute later his mouth left my cock and he moved up until he was practically sitting on my chest. He threaded his hands in my hair and tilted my head back and I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my lips. That's when the reality of the situation kicked in, I had to give as well as receive. I put my hands up and pushed against him, sending him flying backwards. I heard him hit the ground hard and I scooted into a sitting position as I wiped the back of my hand across my lips. The salty taste of precum still clung to them and I felt my stomach revolt.

"What's the matter love?" He asked as he got back onto the couch and slithered up until his face was inches from mine.

"Justin..."

"What?" He started to run his finger down my chest then down to my hips. I stopped his hand before he could go any lower.

"Justin...I don't want this."

"What don't you want?"

"This...I thought I did, but I don't."

"You're kidding me right?" Uh-oh, I don't like that tone of voice.

"No, I'm sorry Just, but I can't do this."

"No, I'm sorry Matty. I've gone too far to just back off. You've lead me on for so long Matty."

My mind processed what he had said and I felt a cold sweat pop out on my forehead. He wouldn't rape me...would he? Then his hands went down and grasped my now flaccid cock and began to stroke roughly. Even though I didn't want this I felt it get hard again and the sensation was almost too much to bear.

"Justin, please, you don't want to do this." I pleaded as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Oh but I do. You asked me to think about it. You pointed out that I wanted you as much as you wanted me...Remember?"

"Just I was wrong. I don't want you that way." The sobs started to register in my voice and I felt his hands still.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The sudden change in his voice confused me, it was almost giddy with relief. I felt him leave the couch and minute later the lights flared back to life. He was standing by the door with a grin on his face as he looked at me. I felt my cheeks redden as I looked down and seen that he was still naked from the waist down. I coughed and turned my head to the side until I heard the sound of fabric sliding back up legs and him snickering.

"Alright Matthew, you can look now. I've put him away." He was now leaning against the door, his arms crossed across his chest as he stared at me.

"Justin I'm sorry." I started as I made sure that I was decent before standing. "I never meant to lead you on. I thought that I wanted you in that way. I guess I just had a moment of sexual confusement." Even to my ears it sounded lame, but how else could I explain it? I mean I liked what Glen had done to me and I loved the feel of Justin's mouth wrapped around me, but I couldn't see myself returning the favor. And the thought of having their cock in my ass made me want to puke. I guess that made me semi-bi sexual? "We're still friends though aren't we?" I asked, even though I was afraid that this had killed any chance of that.

"Yea Matty, we're still friends."

I looked up and grinned at him, I walked over and stuck my hand out to him. He looked at it and gave a wry grin before he spoke.

"What no hug?"

"Uh, no." He laughed and took my hand, pumping it twice before he opened the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have something that needs immediate attention." He motioned down to his still rock hard cock and grinned once more before he left.

With a little smile I walked over and sat down on one of the chair, unable to look at the couch. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I pressed enter when I found the one I wanted and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello Jillian...this is Matthew...you know Cardona...you want to go do something tonight?"


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. Sara I think I found out a way to get rid of the customers. Every time our power goes out they all rush towards the front of the store as if it's the end of the world. If I can just make it so that we never have power again...but I've had worse jobs. I worked for the hotline at Scotts/Miracle Grow. Talk about stupidity...lol As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Mark's POV_

I was pacing around the locker room, Glen's nervousness had worn off on me and now that he was gone I couldn't stop. Glen had had enough with the waiting around and left for the weight room to burn off the rest of his nerves, but before he did he wore mine down to the breaking point. I stopped in mid pace and looked down at my watch, the rookie has been gone for forty-five minutes. What in the hell was taking him so long. Did he forget his lines or something? I knew I should of made him rehearse them again before he left.

Suddenly the door to the locker room burst open and then slammed shut. The noise caused me to jump and I watched as the kid hurried past me into the bathroom. The sound of water running drifted out the open door followed by the sound of gargling. Before I could move he came back into the main room and launched himself at me. We both went down under the momentum and before we hit the ground he was attacking my lips. He grabbed a hand full of my hair tugged hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth when I gasped in surprise.

Oh ho, what's this? The rookie wants to play rough does he? Fine we'll play rough. I rolled us over and took control of the kiss, biting his lips as I forced his arms over his head and pinning them to ground. He groaned and ground against me, pressing his hardness into my belly. So that's his problem, Cardona didn't pull out and now he's frustrated. I smiled as an evil thought presented itself. It's not fair that I get all of this, Glen should have some fun too. Being the good boyfriend that I am, I decided that was going to wait for him. That doesn't mean I can't play though. I pulled back and looked down at him...big mistake.

His eyes were dark and his lips were parted as he panted for breath. I fought back a groan as he licked his lips and tried to free his wrists from my grasp. He raised his head and tried to kiss me again but I moved just out of his reach. A grin on my face as he struggled against me, the kids was strong but I was stronger. Barely.

"Why'd you stop?" His voice had a whiny lilt to it as he rubbed against me.

"Eh, not in the mood." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, grinning down at him.

"Could've fooled me. So I guess that that's a roll of quarters that digging into my thigh." He grinned as he raised his hips, pressing his erection into my stomach even harder.

"What's the matter, didn't Cardona satisfy you?" I taunted as I nibbled at his lips.

"Apparently not." Came from the doorway and we both looked up to see Glen watching us with hooded eyes.

The kid wriggled out from beneath me and this time I moaned quietly as I watched him go over and pull Glen into a passionate kiss. He reached under Glen's shirt and raked his nails down his chest, moaning as Glen turned him around and pressed him into the wall.

"Come on boys, let's head back to the hotel." I grinned as both let out groans of annoyance.

As I walked past them Glen grabbed me and forced me against the wall while the kid when to his knees and started to tease me through my pants. Before it got any further there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Calaway?"

I groaned and pushed Glen and the kid away so I could open the door a crack to see who it was. I mentally cursed the idiot on the other side and used my foot to keep the door from opening too far. No sense in showing someone what I have going on down there.

"Yes?" Gggrrreeeaaattt. Anyone with have a brain could tell what was going on by the husky timber in my voice.

"Umm, Vickie wants you to do a quick promo against Adam to end the show."

"_Oh Hell..._Uh, I don't have my gear." I said as the kid pressed up against me and started to play with me again. "Quit that." I hissed back at him.

"We have an extra hat an coat sir, besides it's only going to be a head shot on the TitanTron." Well at least no one will be able to see what's going on below the belt.

"Alright give me a few minutes and I'll meet you by her office."

"Yes sir."

"I hate you two." I said as I closed the door and looked at Glen and the kid. Glen just grinned at me and headed over to the couch and watched as I tried to arrange my clothing to cover the very noticeable bulge in my pants.

"Come off it old man. Hold still."

I was about to say something sarcastic to the kid but before I could open my mouth I felt his mouth wrapped around me. I leaned my head back and let out a groan as his tongue stroked my length and his hands massaged my balls. It wasn't long after that that I blew and I sagged against the wall as the kid got back to his feet.

"There, feel better?" He smirked as he headed to the bathroom.

Glen snickered and waited until he heard water running before he spoke.

"I knew it." He said smugly as he vacated the couch and walked over to me.

"You don't know anything."

"I know that you love Justin." He taunted.

"Whatever. Where in the hell did you get that idea?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

"If Cardona or even Michaels called you an old man, what would you have done?" That damn smirk was back but the sound of hurried knocking on the door killed my response.

"Mr. Calaway?"

"I'm coming." I yelled as I tucked myself back into my pants and opened the door.

"I though you already did."

I turned around and glared at Glen before I followed the stage hand to wardrobe for quick transformation. I was running Glen's words through my head as they worked to get me into all my Undertakerous glory.

Did I love the rookie? Was it possible?


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Justin's POV_

It's funny how I always end up being the pillow when we're in bed. I couldn't sleep so I was flipping channels while Glen slept with his head on my chest. Normally Mark would be on my other side snoring loud enough to wake the dead with his arm flung over my waist. But that spot was empty, and had been for the past two nights now. I sighed and ran my hand over Glen's head, loving the soft bristle like feel of his hair. I knew that he would be shaving his head soon, it was getting too noticeable on camera. Everything had gone down hill when Mark left for his last minute promo. He never returned to the locker room. In fact he had left the arena without telling Glen or I. Which sucked, seeing as how we all rode there together in the rental.

The first thing that had gone through my mind was that he was mad at me for what had happened between Matthew and I. Well nothing happened, but he didn't know that. He hadn't even stuck around to hear the tale of what had happened. Glen on the other hand had found it funny that I had been shut down so quickly and took great pains to make sure that I suffered until we got back to the hotel. We had caught a ride back with Oleg and James Yun, which is an experience and a story all in itself. I had tried to hide my nervousness from Glen, but that man is far too perceptive for his own damn good.

He had told me not to worry, that Mark was just off brooding and that he would be back. But I wasn't too sure, I mean Mark is known to be flighty when it comes to relationships. And I wasn't even sure that what we had consituted as a relationship, it was more like just hot mutal sex between friends. But he hadn't been seeing anyone else on the side, so that was confusing me as well. Maybe it was me declaring my love for him that pushed him away. Hell I don't know and it had annoyed me to no end at the time.

When we had gotten back to the hotel Marks' things were gone from the room. Glen hadn't seemed worried, but it made the boiling pit of fear in my stomach churn even more. Where would he go? Why would he leave? And why the hell was Glen acting like this was normal for him. I mean this is the man that went into a moping period when he and Mark weren't talking, and one so bad that Vince didn't even want him in the ring. Vince must have been worried that Glen would harm some of the other talent, he does tend to let Kane control him when he's in a bad mood. So why in the hell was he taking this like Mark was just out for a stroll and would be back soon. This wasn't adding up and I had the distinct feeling that I was missing something very, very important.

Glen chose that moment to turn over onto his other side, shoving his head under the pillow and kicking the blankets off at the same time. I smiled and after turning off the t.v. I stretched out next to him; wrapping my arm around his waist and laying my head on his shoulder. I then drifted off into a fitful sleep, my dreams were far from pleasant.

_I was heading back to my locker room after a match against Matthew Korklan. It wasn't a long match but there had been plenty of action, it still amazes me how he flies around the ring like that without even seeming to get tired. I had a towel draped around my shoulders and was taking a sip from the water bottle in my hand. The hallway seemed oddly empty, but then again the locker room I was using this week was further away from the others than usual. I was enjoying the quiet, my mind had shut down and my body was unwinding. In short I was just existing as I walked down the hallway. With each step my legs felt heavier and my eyes threatened to close of their own accord. _

_Suddenly the loose ends of my towel twisted themselves around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I tried to claw at the offending material but my arms wouldn't obey my commands. I felt the breath leaving my lungs and my lungs burning as they tried to draw in more. The already dim hallway dimmed more as I sank slowly to my knees. As the last of my strength gave out I seen Mark out of the corner of my eye. I went to reach out to him, but something was off. He was dressed in his ring gear with his eyes rolled back and a sick grin on his face. He raised his hand and drug his thumb across his throat and the towel tightened one final time._

I sat straight up, my heart hammering against my rib cage and my breath coming short bursts. I looked over and seen that Glen was still sleeping. I swear that that man could sleep through the end of the world if he was able too. With a sigh I sat up and turned the t.v. back on. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to go back to sleep now. The soft glow from the t.v. and the sound of Glen's even breathing eventually lulled me to sleep, however it was the feeling of someone behind me and familiar heavy arm across my waist that had me smiling as I drifted off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Adam's POV_

I don't know how in the hell I let Mark talk me into letting him stay with me. The man was a moping, brooding mess. All he has done for the past two days is stay in the room and stare at the wall. That's not normal, even by Mark's odd standards. Matthew had told me about what had happened while I was in the ring,and since I knew that something like that was going to happen I didn't think that he was upset about that. I was alittle surprised that they had put my idea into action so soon. I mean I did just tell them that a few days ago. The upside was that now I didn't have to worry about Matthew becoming a blood smear, but the downside, I found myself with Mark.

How in the hell did I get myself into this? Oh that's right, I made him promise not to beat the living shit out of me for the involvement I had in this whole mess. I shook my head and looked over at the big man. He was lost to his thoughts, and I was loath to inturrupt them. But he hadn't eaten since last night, and even though I didn't want to say it out loud I was worried about the big man. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, my muscles ready to flee if it looked like he was going to swing on me. He just brought his gaze up to my face from whatever he was looking at and pinned me with his eyes.

"Adam?"

"Yea big man?" He sounded lost, not something that I would associate with Mark at any given time.

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

"_Ok, not what I had thought was going to come out of his mouth_...I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You loved Amy didn't you?"

I pulled a chair over and sat down as I pondered his question. I did love Amy, but it was a fleeting love and in the end we both lost more than we gained. I knew that Marks' trouble with women, Sara in particular had left him a different man. But I guess I never realized that with all that trouble that Mark wouldn't be able to open himself up to love another person. Sara had closed that side of him apparently, and then again the whole debacle with Michelle using him to gain a higher position in the locker room didn't help matters.

"Did you Adam?" His eyes were clouded and out of focus almost as if he wasn't sure of where he was.

"Yea I did Mark. But what Amy and I had was...how can I put this...more lust than love. We were friends that tried to take it a deeper level and in doing so we hurt another friend of ours. I still love Amy, but it's more like a friendship love. Why do you ask?"

"I think that I'm in love with the rookie, but I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" He looked away and took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Glen brought something up and it got me thinking."

"And that was?"

"The kid had called me an old man, and I didn't do anything. Granted the position we were in at the time limited my mental capcity quite a bit. But if you had called me old man I probably would've decked you then walked away."

"Note to self...never call Mark and old man." I grinned as he looked over at me with a scowl. "Is that all?"

"Yea."

"What if Glen called you an old man."

"I would have called him one back, he's only two years younger than me you know."

"True, but other than that, would you have hit him?"

"Of course not, he's my best friend and my lover...and I care for Glen. He doesn't see me like the others in the back do. He knows the limits of what I'll do and even then he pushes me. He aggravates the hell out of me, yet at the same time I know he does it because he cares about me. Without him I'm pretty sure that I would have gone completely insane by now, especially when everything went down with Sara. He was there to pull me out of the doldrums that wanted to swallow me whole."

"Well it's obvious that you love Glen. Now how do you feel about Justin?"

"He's a good kid, eager to learn and better himself. He has the same off kilter sense of humor that Glen and I have. He gives as well as he receives, both in the ring and out. He's not pushy or demanding, he just takes what we give him and is happy with that. He loves us both equally, that's apparent in every touch and every glance. But he's not clingy, which is something I'm grateful for. He's like a mixture of Glen and I. He's what I imagine our child to be like if we could have one."

"Ok, as disturbing as that analogy is I want to know how you felt when you seen Matthew hanging all over him and kissing on him." I knew that this could be a potentially dangerous subject, but I need to know so that I confirm my suspicions.

"I seen red. I hated Cardona, and I still do on a deep level. He was touching what was mine, and no one does that unless I ok it. I was more upset than Glen was when this all started and it took everything I had to keep myself from killing Cardona every time I seen him. Then when the whole four-way idea came up I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit back and watch passively as he had his hands on the kid, as he played with him."

"Just as I thought." I said as I got back to my feet and headed to the door.

"What?"

"You love Justin."

Mark worried his lip and turned his attention back to the wall. Yup the big man had it bad and he didn't even realize it. I still don't think that he realizes it either. I placed my hand on the knob but called over my shoulder before I opened the door.

"By the way Mark, where did you disappear to last night. I got up around 2:30 and you weren't in bed."

"I uh, went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." He said hesitantly.

"Well next time you go for a walk, make sure that you hide the key card better. Tossing it on the table just isn't a good spot for it."

I grinned as I heard him cuss, and left a small chuckle escaping me as I made my way down to the lobby. Yup he definitely had it bad.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. Almost to the end, a couple more chapters I think, depending on what musi come out to play with my mind. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Glen's POV_

I was at my wits end. Justin had gone into this odd state where he was always looking over his shoulder and swearing that he was being followed. And Mark, well Mark was being Mark,which meant that he was brooding like a pregnant woman without chocolate. I had woken up, feeling like something was wrong and found Justin staring at the other side of the bed and shaking his head. I asked him what was wrong all he could say was that Mark had been there. I wanted to believe him, but there was no evidence that he had been there. No indentation in the sheets, no hair left on the pillow, not even the faint scent that seemed to cling to everything he touched.

"Justin, Mark was never here."

"He was damn it! I know he was, I f-felt his arm around my waist and him pressed against my back."

My heart cracked at the pained lilt in Justin's voice. Why couldn't this be easy? What had we done so wrong that karma decided to use us as it's personal punching bags. I love Justin, and I know he loves us. But the question is, does Mark love Justin? I think he does, but he's so closed off that it's hard to tell. For awhile he had been back to the man that he was before Sara left him, and I thought that he had been able to put the pain behind him. His brooding, while unhealthy was normal for him. I just wished that he would have brooded around us, it would make things so much easier, and I think that it would have put Justin's mind at ease.

Justin pulled away and got out of the bed quietly, his head hanging as he walked into the bathroom. I sighed and ran my hand over my head, wanting to seriously choke Mark to death at that point. I grabbed my cell from the night stand and dialed in his number, knowing that it was a long shot but hoping that that damn numbskull would answer.

"_Hello Glen._" That would have thrown the average person off, but I know Mark; he always checks the caller id.

"Where the hell are you Mark?" I demanded.

"_I'm here in the hotel._"

"Where in the hotel you jackass?"

"_Close._"

"Now isn't the time for games Mark."

"_Yer right. Now is the time for action._"

The sound of a dial tone sounded harshly in my ear and I growled as I snapped my phone shut. That man was going to be the death of me, I just know it. I toss the phone down on the bed and turn on the t.v., growling over the odd behavior of my lovers. I heard the water start and I thought briefly about joining Justin in the shower, but decided not to. I didn't think that a morning bout of sex was going to help things, even if my body was clamoring for the feel of Justin beneath me and his mouth around me. I groaned and forced myself to concentrate on the t.v. and started to laugh. I had landed on Suburban Commando and a young Mark Calaway was glaring back at me as he delivered his famous one liner.

"Yer a deadman Ramsey." I mouthed along, a smile curving my lips as I snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Justin asked as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Mark." My mouth had ran dry as I stared at him.

He looked over at the t.v. and shook his head as he headed over to his bag.

"That's not Mark." He said as he squatted down to find clothes.

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is too." I tore my eyes away from the sight of his perfect ass lovingly caressed by the towel as he moved and focused back on the screen, forcing my thoughts back to neutral territory.

"It is not." He turned around and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed as he stared at the screen. "There is no way in hell that that's Mark." He said as he started to slip his boxers on.

"How is that not Mark?" I asked, leaning my elbows on my knees and setting my chin on my fists.

"The face is too round, and the hair is curlier than his is." He said with conviction as he stood to pull his boxers into place then following them with his jeans. "That and the hair color is all wrong, it's alittle too dark."

"Trust me Justin, that's Mark." I said as I went to stand, only to think better of the idea and stretched back out with my hands behind my head.

"Yea, and how would you know?" Uh oh, now he's getting defensive.

"Because he's credited under his real name on the movie."

"Sure."

Ok this sudden turn of attitude was throwing me off. What crawled up his ass and died during his shower? I watched as he stomped around the room in search of his shoes, only to growl and punch the wall when he couldn't find them. I furrowed my brow and watched as he turned and began to take out his frustration out on the table, wincing when I heard the distinctive sound of breaking wood. Vince was going to blow his top when he got the bill for this.

"How in the hell can you be so calm about this?" He demanded as he turned around and glared at me.

"Calm about what?" I knew what he was asking, but I needed to turn his anger away from the things in the room and on to myself, if only to save us from a tongue lashing from Vince.

"Marks' disappearance. Last time you two stopped talking you turned into a bawling, moping, angry mess." He yelled as he stalked over to the bed.

"Because I know Mark just needs some time to think." I protested as I got back into a sitting position.

"About what?!"

"How in the hell should I know? Do I look like Mark to you?"

"God I hope not." Came from the doorway and Justin and I turned to see Mark standing in the doorway with his bags in hand.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Don't own 'em, just that I'd clear that up if anyone thought any differently...lol. I tired to keep this as mush free as I could, but I think I failed. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Mark's POV_

I stood silently in the door way watching Glen and rookie argue like children. Guess I won't be able to leave them alone for long periods of time, not that I plan to now anyways. I was worried about the reaction I was going to get so it took me a couple of minutes to get the nerve up to speak. Luckily Glen gave me the perfect opening.

"How in the hell should I know? Do I look like Mark to you?"

"God I hope not."

Both turned and looked at me, their sudden silence resurrecting the giant moths that had been terrorizing my stomach. Glen's face had a ghost of a smirk, damn ass thinks he knows me so well. Wait, dammit that ass does. The kid on the other hand, he was just staring at me, his face devoid of emotion. The sudden shot to the jaw, while unexpected but was well deserved. The strength behind the hit staggered me a bit, but it was the spear that took me to the ground.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He demanded as he straddled my chest and used my hair to hold my head still.

"Thinking." I said simply.

And I had been. After Adam had left I sat and though hard, examining every thought, emotion and reaction I had about the kid. Like Adam had said it was easy to see that I loved Glen. Although I'm not quite sure when my attraction for him turned into love, there was no denying that it had. As for the kid, I can't and don't know how it happened. He was supposed to only be a one time thing. But there was something about him that got under my skin and before I knew it I found that I couldn't live with out him. Not to mention he was damn good looking.

"About what?"

"You'll see."

"Mark..." He growled.

"Just finish getting dressed."

"Why?" His grip on my hair loosened and some of his anger cooled as he continued to stare at me.

"You'll see." I grinned as he frowned.

"Ass." He pouted.

"Yep. But you love this ass." I grinned again as he abandoned his seat and went back to what he was doing. "You too Glen, up and dressed." I said as I got back to my feet.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you; two?"

"Maybe."

"Well, get yer ass moving."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make yer ass move."

"But I wanna stay in bed." He pouted.

"Glen..." I walked over to the bed and took his head between my hand, tilting his head up slightly. "Please, for me?" I asked softly as I gently kissed him, running my tongue over the wet seam of his lips before I snaked my tongue into his mouth.

"Well, when you ask like that." He said breathlessly when I pulled back.

When he got up from the bed I swatted his ass lightly, grinning at him when he turned and looked at me. He let out a exaggerated sigh and after gathering his clothes he disappeared into the bathroom. Good thing I wasn't in a hurry. I looked over and seen the kid staring at his reflection in the mirror. I walked over quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing soft kisses on his neck and the curve of his shoulder. He stiffened before leaning back into me.

"Where were you Mark?" He asked quietly as he ran his hands over my arms.

"Thinking. I already told you that."

"Why couldn't you _think_ here with Glen and I?" He turned his head so that he could look at me.

"Because I needed to think about you and Glen." I said truthfully.

He looked like he was going to ask something else, but I caught his lips in a gentle kiss, nibbling lightly on the lower lip until he opened them for me. I moved so that I was in front of him and placed one hand on the back of his neck, my tongue darting around his mouth taking in the taste and feel of him that I had missed. He brought his hands up and tangled them in my hair as he tried to take control of the kiss.

I pushed him against the wall but kept the kiss soft, there would be time for rougher stuff later. I moved my knee between his legs and pressed up lightly, capturing and swallowing his moan as he ground against it. Before things went too much further I pulled away, and took a deep breath. The kids eyes were glazed and it took everything I had not to push him against the wall again and finish what I had started.

Thankfully the door to bathroom opened and Glen came walking out, putting an end to any erotic thoughts that I had; for the time being anyways. He seen the look on the kids face and the flushed look that I was sure was on my own face and smirked.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Glen shook his head and went over to his bag to grab some socks and settled down on the bed.

"So why are we getting dressed?" He asked.

"Because you are. You guys ready?"

"Guess so." The kid said, finally regaining the use of his tongue.

"Yea."

I opened the door and waited for them to exit the room. Once out in the hallway I took the lead and headed down to the lobby where I headed outside to a waiting limo. Glen looked over at me with a baffled look on his face. I just opened the door and motioned for them to climb in. I followed behind the kid and took a seat next to him, taking his hand in mine and running my thumb over the back of his hand. Glen sat on the other side and just watched quietly, that damned smirk of his present.

"Where are we going Mark?" He asked.

"Out to eat."

"All this for a simple meal, when we could have stayed in the hotel and ordered room service?" He asked skeptically.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Glen sat back but kept his eyes on me, questions fairly dripping from his gaze. I just smirked and leaned my head back against the cool leather interior. The kid was quiet, something that didn't register until we got to the restaurant. The head waiter showed us to a table in the back and left us with our menus. I set mine down, I more important things on my mind. Justin was scanning his menu as Glen was looking over the drink side. I fidgeted in my seat, wondering just how I was going to go about this without it coming out completely lame. I had thought about taking them aside and telling them in private, but I couldn't see myself doing that.

"Alright Mark, what's going on?" The kid said as he laid his menu down.

"Whaddya mean?" I swallowed as the moths started flapping their wings in my stomach again.

"You've been off in space for the last ten minutes."

"Have I?"

"Mark..." Glen started, but was interrupted by the waiter coming and asking if we were ready.

I picked up my menu and made a big show out of ordering, finally deciding on a steak and a glass of red wine. Glen scowled as he hurriedly ordered as did the kid. Once the waiter picked up the menus and left they turned their attention back to me.

"Spill." Glen commanded, his voice dropping.

"S-spill what?" I gulped as I tried to keep my voice normal.

"Whatever it is you're hiding." The kid said as he nodded at Glen.

Uh oh, what was going on. They both got up from their seats and moved over to where I was sitting, Glen standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders and the rookie straddling my lap and forcing my head back by wrapping his hands in my hair and yanking back on it hard. Glen started to dig his thumbs into my shoulder blades as the rookie leaned close and blew in my ear.

"What are you hiding Mark?" He whispered seductively.

"N-nothing." Again I gulped, only now it was noticeable due to my head being pulled backwards.

"You're lying." Glen said as he dug his thumbs in a little harder, as he leaned down and whispered in my other ear, his tongue flicking out against the shell.

"No, I'm not." I groaned as the rookie shifted on my lap so that he could dip his head and run his tongue over the pulse at the base of my neck.

"Marrrrkkkkk." The kid drew my name out in a moan as he ground against me; his lips moving against my throat.

I swallowed hard and tried to keep my wits about me, but it was hard. I licked my lips as Glen moved his attention from my ear to my neck, nipping as he worked his way from neck to jaw line and back again.

"Mark, give it up old man." He said between nips.

"There's nothing to giv-ooohhhh."

The kid had worked his hands inside my pants and was stroking my length as he kissed and sucked on my pulse point. My brain stopped functioning as he worked me over and as Glen kept up his delicious torture of my neck. I felt myself get close and as I let go the kid put his lips to mine.

"Tell me." He mumbled, his tongue flicking over my lips.

"I love you." I cried out as my back arched with the force of my orgasm. "I love you both."


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Don't own 'em, I'm just playing with them for now. I'll give them back when I'm done...maybe...lol. As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Glen's POV_

"I love you both." It was said breathily as Mark floated back down to earth, his body limp on the chair.

I pulled away stunned. The last thing that I expected to come tumbling out of Mark's lips was that he loves us. I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure. I looked over and locked eyes with Justin. He was still seated on Marks' lap but he was shaking his head as if he was trying to comprehend what Mark had said.

"Y-you love us?" He whispered quietly.

"Yea, I do." Mark said softly as he pressed a kiss to Justins' stunned lips.

"So that's what this was all about?" I asked as I walked back over to my seat and sat down heavily.

"Yes. Although I wasn't plannin on it comin out like this. I had a whole night planned." He grumbled as Justin removed himself from his lap.

"What exactly did you have planned?" I was curious, Mark wasn't exactly known for romance. Hell that was one of the main things that Sara threw in his face when they divorced.

"Well there was dinner, then I planned on going to a movie. After that we were going to head back to the hotel where I was going to oil you up and rub you down each in turn."

"Why don't we skip the movie and had back to the hotel after dinner...or better yet, lets head back now." I couldn't help it, just thinking about Marks hands on me was driving me to distraction.

"Glen, I want to do this right. It took me long enough to realize that I loved you two, during which you both had to put up with my moodiness and my jealously. I want to make it up to you. If you want we can forget about the movie, but we are definitely doing dinner. I'm starved." He said with a grin.

I was about to say something when the owner of the restuarnt walked over to our table, a stern look on his face.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?"

"Public displays like the one you three just engaged in are not permitted here, and by all rights I should call the police and have you hauled off for committing lewd acts in public." He sniffed, his nose in the air. "There are impressionable young children here and I had many of my regular patrons leave do it."

"I'm sorry sir." Mark said as he stood, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and slapping 250 dollars on the table. "I hope that covers the bill." He started towards the door, looking neither right or left.

Justin and I got out of our seats and walked past the man, identical scowls on our faces. When we reached the front of the restaurant I seen Mark leaning against the limo, repeatedly banging his head against the roof. That couldn't be good. I suddenly felt very, very guilty. If Justin and I hadn't of attacked him in there we could've been enjoying some really good food. I looked over at Justin and seen that he came to that conclusion as well. We walked up and flanked Mark, lacing our arms around his waist and laying our heads on each shoulder.

"I'm sorry big man." I said quietly.

"Not yer fault." He said gruffly.

"Yea it is. If Glen and I hadn't of practically raped you on your chair we'd still be in there." Justin said as he pressed a quick kiss to Mark's neck.

"I coulda stopped ya if I really wanted too." He said as he turned around so that he leaned against the side of the limo.

"I doubt that old man."

"Watch who yer calling old. Yer only two years younger than I am." He grumped.

"Yea, but two years is still two years." I grinned.

"Well, lets head back to the hotel." He said as he opened the door and climbed inside.

"Hey." I said quietly as I grabbed a hold of Justin's arm.

"Yea."

"Let's make it up to Mark. He wanted to pamper us, so lets pamper him instead."

"How?" Justin asked as tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Easy, get a few fifths of Jack Daniels, nick some of his massage oils and once he's good and trashed we start rubbing him down until he's one big, drunken puddle in the middle of the bed."

"Where are we going to get the booze?"

"Roomservice..."

"Git yer asses in this car or I'm leavin y'all here." Mark hollered from inside the limo interrupting me.

"Hold your horses."

Justin climbed in and took his seat back next to Mark, this time stretching out on the seat and laying his head in his lap. I settled down across from them and watched as Justin playfully batted at the ends of Mark's hair.

"What are you a damn cat?" Taker asked looking down at him.

"Maybe..." Justin said in almost a purr as he rubbed his face against Mark's stomach.

"Justin..." Mark warned before he bent down and captured his lips in a light kiss.

The light kiss turned into a heated dual of tongues and soon Justins' hands were tangled in Marks' hair as Marks hands drifted over Justin's body. I had to give it to Justin, that was definitely one way to take Marks mind off what had happened. I just sat back and watched, reveling in the sight of my to lovers working each other over. As the kiss became more heated and their hands founds more areas to explore I discreetly text Paul and had him order the Jack for me. The ride ended before they could 'break in' the back seat of the limo and the walk to the room was nothing short of hilarious. I mean how often is anyone going to see The Undertaker and Bam Neely walking through the lobby with raging hard ons?

As Mark and Justin headed down the hallway I branched off and made my way to Pauls room. I knocked and a couple minutes later he opened up, holding three of the five bottles I had asked for. He was swaying slightly and I had the feeling that I wasn't going to be getting those last two bottles. With a crooked grin he handed me the three and stumbled backwards, then ended up falling straight back on to the floor. I sighed and put the bottles down then drug Paul towards the bed. And trust me when I say pulling all that dead weight around was hard work. I didn't even try to get him up in the bed, I just pulled the cover off and tossed it over him then placed a pillow under his head.

"Night big guy." I said as I headed out the door.

I hurried down the hallway, hoping that Justin had been able to keep Mark busy enough that he wouldn't notice my absence. I slid my card into the lock and opened the door as quietly as I could. I poked my head into the room and seen that Mark and Justin had decided to finish what they had started in the limo and I laughed quietly.

"What took you so long Glen?" Mark called as he looked from Justins' neck.

"_How in the hell did he know I was standing here?_" I thought as I looked at him. "Umm, well..."

"Nevermind, jest git yer ass over here, naked in this bed." He growled as Justin reached up and nipped his chest. "Now!" He demanded when I hesitated. "Don't make me come and get you."

With an order like that who was I defy him. I set the alcohol down and started shedding clothes as I headed towards the bed. When I finally joined them on it Mark reached over and captured my lips softly.

"I love you." He murmured when he pulled away.

"I know." I smiled and watched as he focused his attention back on Justin, after all this confession was really for him.

My heart expanded as I watched him lovingly kiss and caress Justin and for the first time in a while I felt like everything was finally right with the world.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Don't own 'em, I'm just playing with them for now. I'll give them back when I'm done...maybe...lol. Alright last chapter guys. I want to thank everyone that has read, even if they didn't review. And I want to send out love and Bam shaped cookies to the reviewers. Also want to let everyone know that I have another story in the works, a meeting between Diesel and Fake Diesel. Not sure if it'll be slashy or not, still doing some research on the ring mannerism of Big Sexy Nash during his Diesel period. And it depends on how bad Kevin Muse takes over my brain. But enjoy this and again thank you everyone._

_As always reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism but obvious flames will be iggied._

_Justin's POV_

_Wrestlemania 25_

I was standing at the gorilla with Glen waiting for my music to hit. This had to be the most harebrained scheme in the history of schemes. As I waited my mind flashed back to how it all happened.

_Flash Back_

_Mark had had a meeting with Vince, he wanted to retire this year and what better place than in his home state of Texas. Him and Vince had sat for hours as they poured over who was going to usher out the era of The Undertaker. The most logical choice in my mind was Shawn. After all they were both pillars in the WWE and what better match was there than HBK against the Deadman? Shawn hadn't thought so, he had said that he had enough grief after he ended Flairs career. If he ended Takers than he said he would fear for his life. Mark had agreed, Shawn had done so much in his career and for him to take out The Undertaker would seem to be a bit much, after all there wasn't much left in the ShowStoppa's tank either. No, Mark had said that he wanted on of the younger guys to get the glory, after all that would cement their place in the history of the sport._

_Glen and I had went with him but were sitting out in the lounge area waiting for the meeting to end. To my surprise Mark had walked out of Vince's office with a sheet of paper and handed it to me to sign. I wanted to read it over, but he just told me to sign it, that I could read it later. And later I did, on the front page of . It read, "Bam Neely to take on the Deadman in a match to be named later." I had gasped for air and looked over at Mark, wondering what type of prank the was. After all I hadn't done much in my singles career to have earned this spot._

_"Mark?"_

_"Yea kid?"_

_"Is this true?"_

_"Sure is. You signed the paperwork the other day."_

_"When?"_

_"When I handed you the paper outside of Vince's office. All that's left now is a good storyline to sell the angle. It'll probably be something along the lines of a betrayal."_

_"But, but.."_

_"Look kid. I want someone how I know deserves a push, and what better push than putting the Deadman out of his misery once and fer all. You've come along way."_

_"Mark this is an abuse of power. You're just letting me do this because I'm sleeping with you." I had shot back._

_"Like that's never been done before." Mark said as he rolled his eyes._

_"Mark, I'm not kidding. Everyone in the back has to know why you picked me, and this isn't going to sit well with them. There are others more worthy of this opportunity. Like Jeff."_

_"That kid is only hungering after the gold."_

_"Alright, Oleg. He's still undefeated."_

_"Right, like the pro-american fans aren't going to riot if the 'Moscow Mauler' puts me out of commission for good."_

_"What about Adam?"_

_"Justin look, anyone I choose has got to be physically strong enough for what I'm going to do. Yea Oleg would be a good choice, but again the whole pro-american leanings, not to mention that we'll be in Texas. The poor kid might get shot before he leaves the ring. With Adam, the fans are tired of seeing Edge and Taker go at it. And if he wins then it'll seem like the whole Vickie/Edge power couple will be coming back. But with you, you turned on La Familia and aligned yerself with the BoD. Now yer gonna turn yer back on the BoD and take out Undertaker in the most underhanded and dirty way possible. The fans will hate you, don't doubt that. And then you'll enter into a feud with Glen over the whole deal and where it goes from there is all up to Vince and the powers that be."_

_I crossed my arms and sulked, Mark had made some good points. But that didn't mean that I had to like them._

_End Flashback_

That had been over three months ago. And true to his word Vince had Bam turn on the brothers and take them on separately and in tag action. With Bam accumulating wins as he went, but that still didn't calm my nerves. This was Wrestlemania, and my first one at that. I was worried that I was going to miss a spot and really end up hurting Mark, or not being able to go through with it. Atleast when Shawn has ended Flair career he was able to say sorry and that he loved him. I wouldn't have the freedom with Mark, no one would believe that Bam Neely was capable of those emotions, not after what I had put the brothers through on live t.v. The only stipulation to the match was that Mark had to win by pinfall or submission, if he failed to do so then he was done. Vince had essentially turned this into another career threatening match.

My music blasted out over the speakers and the instant reaction from the crowd was loud booing. Hell if I was in the audience I would be booing me too. Glen had to push me out on to the stage, whispering that he would see me at the end of the match. I squared my shoulders and headed down the ring, not even looking when a fan tossed a water bottle at me. This was going to be fun night, if they were throwing things at me now just wait until the end of the match. I had the feeling that I was going to be shot as well. But then again I planned on changing the end of the match myself. It wasn't fair for me to end the Streak. I was going to make it so that the brawl spilled out of the ring and then keep Mark out there so that he won by count out. That way the big man could go out on top, right where he belonged.

As I stood in the ring, I rocked back and forth from the balls of my feet to the heel. Then the lights went down and the infamous gong sounded. Smoke started to fill the arena and I watched with baited breath as Mark made his way down the ramp, my heart in my throat as I took in his attire. he had donned the cape that he wore to WM24 and his hair was slicked back showing the tiniest bit of red at the roots. He climbed into the ring, never once taking his eyes off of me, and in their depths I seen the sadness that I knew that he would be feeling. After all this was the last time that he would ever stand in this ring on the grandest stage of them all. He took his time unfastening his cloak, and I shivered; making it look like he was getting to me.

The bell ran before I knew it and soon we were locked up in the middle, I smiled as his green eyes bored into mine.

"Give it yer all kid. Yer about to become a legend."

Then Mark threw me into the ropes and clotheslined me as I rebounded, then straddled my chest and started to unload open handed right punches to my face. I covered up the best I could and unseated Mark by bucking my hips. I rolled over onto my stomach and got back to my feet only to tie up with Mark again in the center of the ring. As we grappled I used my foot to sweep Marks out from under him and when he was down I started to aim kicks to his midsection then fist dropped to his forehead. Mark rolled around on the mat like he was in pain, then slowly got to his feet, bleeding from a cut on his forehead. We had decided to give the fans a bloody brawl worthy of The Undertaker. I aimed a couple of more punches to the wound and had to swallow as Marks' blood coated my hand.

Mark then staggered me back with a right to the chin and followed it by backing me into the corner and unleashing his signature flurry of hits to my stomach and face. A few connected, and my head was reeling slightly as I pushed him away and stumbled out of the corner. Mark charged me and took back to the mat with another clothesline, this time he got back to his feet and waited for me to regain my feet. Then he grabbed my wrist and twisted it then headed over to the ropes. I tapped my shoulder to make it look like I was in pain, but I was really watching to make sure that he didn't slip on the ropes. I don't care how many times the big man had done that move it still scared me when he did. One wrong move and he could end up hitting the floor outside the ring and breaking his neck.

The move connected and we rolled around on the mat for awhile before I managed to get back to my feet. Mark got back to his and grabbed my wrist again, this time flinging me into the ropes and getting ready for a Big Boot. However when I hit the ropes I wrapped my arms around them and watched Mark charged towards me, the sudden change in plans throwing him off his game slightly.

"What are you doing kid?" He demanded as he punched my chest.

"Just clothes line me you ass." I said as we traded punches near the ropes.

Mark backed up to the other side of the ring and I stepped a few inches away from the rope and readied myself for the impact. The clothesline itself wasn't that bad, hell I've had worse done to me. It was the hard landing on the outside that did it. I forced myself to my feet and started to kick and punch on Mark, keeping him away from the ring so that he couldn't get back in and break the ten count. He made a move to get back in when the ref hit six, but out of desperation I grabbed his wrist and tossed him into the steps. The hollow sound reverberated and the ref hit ten. The match was announced a no contest and the fans nearest the ring started to hurl the worst sounding curses that I had ever heard.

Mark did his signature sit up and when he got back to his feet he grabbed me by the throat and tossed me into the side of the ring. Then as I stood there trying to catch my breath from the unexpected move he forced me into the ring and brought me back to my feet by my throat. He brought my face close his and his eyes locked onto mine. The sadness that had been there earlier had been replaced by naked lust. I swallowed as he continued to stare at me. His tongue darted out and ran across his lips and I could hear the fans yelling dully in the background. Then Marks' lips were crashing down on mine and his tongue snaking into my mouth for mere moment. The lights then went down, a minute later they went back up and Mark was gone, but Glen was in his place.

He twisted his face into a mask of hatred and with one punch I was out. I woke up later in the locker room with both Mark and Glen staring down at me.

"Alright kid, what was that out there?" Mark demanded as I sat up.

"I wanted you to go out on top. This way your streak isn't broken but you still get to retire. Damn Glen what the hell did you do to me?" I asked as I pressed a hand to my head.

"I soaked my glove in ether before I came out." He said shrugging.

"Coulda warned me." I said punching his arm lightly, my strength was still sapped.

Mark opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the door slamming open and Vince stalking through with a dark look on his face.

"What in the hell was that out there?" He demanded as he stood with his arms akimbo in front of us.

"Just going out with a bang Vince. Surely you understand that." Glen said with a grin.

"The fans are in an uproar. How are we going to explain this?"

"Say it's his way to taking a soul, I'm sure that creative can come up with something good." Mark said as he grinned.

"Whatever, but you better not be late next week or else it'll be your hide Mark." Vince said grouchily as he left.

"Are you going to be able to just be a trainer?" I asked, after all it didn't work the first time.

"Kid..."

"I know, I know. 'Yer a big boy and can care for himself.' But I love you and I want you to be happy." I said with a small grin.

"Trust me kid, I'm happier now than I ever have been."

He pulled me close and pressed a kiss to my lips gently, then grew rougher when Glen moved behind him and started to lick his neck. I let out a sigh, happy that everything finally worked out for us. Bad things might come our way, but I knew that we would be able to overcome them all. That was the power of love, and between us three there was enough love to last a hundred lifetimes. With my last lucid thought I thanked creative for placing me in the feud with Glen as my debut. It was because of them that I finally found the love, or rather in this case, loves of my life.


End file.
